Christmas in handcuffs
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Tiden fram till julen blir inte precis som våra Gryffindorare eller Slytherinnare hade tänkt sig. Och vad kan de McGonagall sa betyda? Och kan Harry och Draco tillslut bli sams? En julkalender, R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Här kommer en liten adventskalender till er från mig :)**

Kapitel 1

**Ju mer ni förolämpar och inte visar varandra respekt ju tajtare blir ert band**

"Jag bryr mig inte det minsta om era protester!" McGonagall är ursinnig. "Ni har gått alldeles för långt nu! Du Mr Malfoy visar inte någon som helst respekt för folk i din omgivning, varken för ditt eget elevhem eller för dina klasskamrater eller för lärarna eller ens för dig själv, för att inte tala om för Mr Potter här!"

Harry börjar le lite, men ryggar tillbaka när McGonagall vänder sig om mot honom.

"Du är inte mycket bättre du heller, Potter. Du ger tillbaka, du har inte respekt för någon slytherinelev…"

"De har inte respekt för mig!" avbryter han.

"Det betyder inte att du inte ska visa dem respekt! Du visar inte att du är en bättre människa genom att bara lämna situationen. Och efter sex åt tillsammans så trodde jag att ni kanske hade kunde ha hittat ett sätt att kunna umgås. Ni är här för att lära er, ni är här för att förbereda er för vuxenlivet och om ni tror att ni kan bete er såhär när ni kommer ut i arbetslivet så har ni så fel."

Hon rätar på sig efter att ha stått lutad över sitt skrivbord. Hon stryker sin hand över sitt hår och rätar till hårslingor som letat sig ur den strikta knuten. Hon sätter sig sakta ner och tittar ihop bitet på dem.

Gryffindoraren är rädd för vad hon tänker hitta på som straff.

"Vart ska ni fira jul?" frågar hon sakta och granskar var och än.

"På Gri…", börjar Harry, "Öh… Hos Tramptass med familjen Weasley."

"På slottet", muttrar Draco. "Men vad har vår jul med det här att göra?"

"Jo", säger hon och små ler. "Hittills har inte straffkommenderingar, poängavdrag eller tillsägningar fungerat på er så vi får prova en annan teknik på er. Ni kommer vara tvungna att lära er att umgås, att kunna visa varandra respekt och kunna vara i samma rum utan att slå ihjäl mer ni förolämpar och inte visar varandra respekt ju tajtare blir ert band." Det är det sista hon säger innan hon reser sig upp och lämnar rummet.

De sitter tysta ett bra tag och stirrar envist åt varsitt håll. De börjar en tyst tävlig om vem som sitter sist kvar.

Draco börjar sucka och trumma sin tumme mot armstödet på stolen.

"Men lägg av va!" utbrister Harry irriterat.

Draco vänder sin blick mot Harry och höjer ena ögonbrynet, _vadå irriterar det dig, Potter?_ säger blicken Draco ger honom.

"Nej för Merlins skull, det irriterar mig inte alls, fortsätt för all de", muttrar Harry han börjar vippa på foten och tittar sig runt i rummet.

Kan inte idioten till Slytherinaren resa sig och gå?

"Vad tror du hon menar med det?" frågar Harry tyst efter ett tag.

"Hur ska jag veta det, Potter? Förstår man egentligen någonsin vad lärarna försöker säga? Troligtvis så låser hon väl in oss i något rum om vi inte kan hålla sams. Det vore lättare om hon satte oss där redan nu", svarar Draco och reser sig upp. Han granskar Harry kort innan han vänder på klacken och går ut och smäller igen dörren efter sig.

"Nå?"

"Nå vad?" frågar Harry förvirrat.

"Ja, hur många poäng förlorade vi och hur länge har du straffkommendering?" förtydligar Hermione.

"Varken några poängavdrar eller straffkommendering."

"Fattar du hur mycket problem du kommer hamna i?" säger Ron.

"Varför?" frågar Harry.

"Ja, du måste ju ha dödat McGonagall", flinar Ron. "Hon kan ju aldrig ha släppt iväg er båda utan poängavdrag eller straff?"

"Jo det gjorde hon och inte dödade jag henne heller."

"Inget straff?"

"Inget straff", säger Harry och vänder sig mot Fred.

"Hur? Vi har aldrig kommit undan! Vi blir till och med straffade i förebyggande syfte av Snape!" utbrister George.

"Det är bara bra", skrattar Ginny som ansluter sig till gruppen.

Hermione börjar ivrigt leta efter något när Ginny sätter sig ner bredvid henne. Papper flyger runt henne och hon muttrar för sig själv.

"Vad letar du efter?" undrar Harry och duckar när en fjäderpenna kommer flygandes.

"AJ!" Alla hoppar till när Seamus skriker till. "Paper cut i ögat!" tjuter han och tårarna rinner ner för hans kinder.

"Förlåt!" mumlar Hermione ner i sin väska. "HÄR!" utropar hon och håller upp ett papper och får alla att hoppa till igen. "Er mamma skickade det här, men er uggla lämnade det hos mig, kanske är på tiden att han blir utbytt?" säger hon sakligt och räcker över brevet till Ginny.

"Men åh!" stönar hon och kastar över det till tvillingarna. De stönar också båda två när de läst klart och skickar över det till den sista i Wesley klanen. Harry lutar sig över Rons axel och läser han med.

"Måste vi vara kvar här ända tills den tjugotredje?!" suckar Ron också.

" Tramptass har inte hört av sig så det måste vara något med er pappa och mamma", säger Harry.

"Men om det är okej för dig att åka till huset varför kan inte vi få göra det?" muttrar Ron.

"Men då kan ni hålla mig och Neville sällskap!" säger Seamus glatt och sätter sig ner på armstödet till Hermiones fåtölj, men flyttar sig snabbt och sätter sig bredvid George när han får en mörk blick från både Hermione och Ron på samma gång.

"Jag stannar också om ni inte får åka hem", säger Harry och gäspar. "Jag går och lägger mig."

"Men tror du att Malfoy kommer vara till problem mer?" frågar Hermione och vänder sig om.

"Malfoy är bara en idiot så det ska nog inte vara några problem", säger Harry och tappar balansen. Han tittar sig förvirrat runt, det kändes precis som om någon drog i hans klädnad och försökte dra omkull honom.

"Är du okej, Harry?" frågar Ron.

"Jadå, tappade bara balansen", säger han avvaktande innan han rycker på axlarna och fortsätter upp till sin sovsal.

"Pansy, sluta kläng på mig! Skjortan är alldeles för dyr för det", gäspar Draco och kastar en kall blick på flickan bredvid sig.

* * *

"Du verkar grinig Draco", säger Blaise och flinar. "Inte fått något på längre eller, Pansy här verkar ju villig."

Pansy rodnar ilsket och blänger på Blaise.

"Du borde nog knipa igen Zabini, annars kanske jag ska prata med din mamma", fräser hon och reser på sig häftigt.

"Äh ta det lugnt, kvinna", plutar han med läppen och himlar med ögonen. "De är så känsliga", säger Blaise och sjunker längre ner i fåtöljen.

"Mer känsliga än du?" frågar Draco och tittar på mannen i den andra fåtöljen.

"Ser det ut som om jag störtar ur rummet eller?"

"Du gjorde det förra veckan", flinar Draco.

"Att Arabella väljer att trampa på ädlare delar och sedan tycka att det inte är mycket att trampa på är inte så himla kul."

"Tja, hon är väl ett ganska trovärdigt vittre då hon faktiskt sett dessa ädlare delar i fråga", säger Draco flinar bredare.

"Jag kan ju tala om att McHigh inte direkt är något tillförlitligt vittne då hon uppenbarligen ljuger", muttrar Blaise och blänger in i elden.

"Jag tror nästan att Zabini vill störta ut ur rummet som Parkinson nyss gjorde."

"Du är en skitstövel, Malfoy", väser Blaise och försvinner från rummet.

Äntligen ensam, tänker Draco och suckar nöjt. Han sluter ögonen och sjunker ner i stolen lite och slappnar av. Han tar ett djupt andetag och tänker sakta igenom dagen. Tankarna rör vid lektionerna och han tänker snabbt igenom varje lektion och funderar på om han förstod allt som sades och han kan nöjt konstatera att han förstått allt och att plugget kommer vara i överflöd, han går vidare genom dagen tills han kommer fram till McGonagalls kontor.

Vad hade hon menat? Hon måste ha menar något med att om han och Potter inte kunde hålla sams så skulle de bli tvingade att hålla sams. Men hur skulle hon kunna hålla koll på dem hela tiden? Han har aldrig läst om något sånt i någon bok. Han måste ju ha stött på något liknande någon gång i någon bok.

Hon kanske bara hade menat att nästa gång hon eller någon lärare ser dem så blir det straffkommendering eller något liknande?

_Ju mer ni förolämpar och inte visar varandra respekt ju tajtare blir ert band_, det var det hon sagt.

Hon måste ha menat förolämpning på alla sett. Inte bara att de säger förolämpande ord till varandra…

"Draco?"

Suckande öppnar han ögonen och tittar upp på Nott.

"Ja?" frågar han uttråkat.

"Hur gick det hos McGonagall då?"

"Inga poängavdrag eller straffkommendering", ler Draco nöjt.

"Hur kom du undan med det?" frågar Nott förvånat.

"Min charm var kanske för mycket för henne."

"Potter då?"

"Han kom undan också, den pretentiösa Gryffindoraren", säger Draco missnöjt i samma stund som han säger det rycker han till och hans stol glider en liten bit över golvet. "Vad gjorde du Nott?" frågar Draco argt.

"Jag gjorde inget!"

Den blonde Slytherinaren blänger en kort stund på din elevhemskamrat innan han häftigt reser sig upp och går till sin sovsal.

**Då har första delen kommit upp då :) Hoppas ni har haft en bra första advent! **

**Kommentera vad ni tycker! **

**Kram/**

**Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Nä, han och Malfoy låg och gosade på golvet lite**

"Jag har tänkt hela natten på det du sa igår och jag kan inte komma fram till något svar, så vad hände exakt igår?" frågar Hermione och kommer infarandes i pojkarnas sovrum.

"Hermione!" utbrister Ron och sliter åt sig sina byxor och drar upp täcket till hakan.

Hermione bara himlar med ögonen åt Ron och vänder sig mot Harry igen.

Den Svarthårige Gryffindoraren sätter sig upp i sängen och famlar efter sina glasögon.

"Hon skällde ut oss, och inget mer", säger han och gäspar.

"Men något mer måste finnas" utbrister Hermione förfärat.

"Nej."

"Vad sa hon då?"

Han tänker efter en stund.

"Att hon inte brydde sig om våra protester. Vi hade gått för långt. Malfoy hade ingen respekt för folk runt honom, inte för sitt elevhem eller sina klasskamrater eller för lärarna, knappt sig själv eller mig. Jag var inte bättre jag heller och jag har inget respekt för Slytherin…"

"Nej, varför ska man ha respekt för de lömska idioterna!" muttrar Ron och drar på sig sin tröja.

"McGonagall håller dock inte med om vår åsikt", säger Harry och fortsätter. "Hon tyckte att vi efter sex åt tillsammans skulle ha kunnat vistas i samma rum. Och så frågade hon vart jag och Malfoy skulle fira jul."

"Varför frågade hon det?" undrar Hermione och rynkar ihop ögonbrynen och lämnar rummet.

"Vad tog det åt henne?" frågar Ron.

"Ingen aning. Ska vi gå och käka?" frågar Harry och sträcker gäspande på sig.

"Ja, jag håller på svälter", svarar Ron och hoppar upp på fötter.

* * *

"Du dör om du försöker väcka mig innan jag ska gå upp", morrar Draco och höjer sin trollstav mot Theodore som kommer in i Dracos och Blaise sovsal.

Theodore som precis öppnat munnen för att säga något stelnar till mitt i ett steg och vänder blicken mot Blaise som precis satt sig upp.

"Skulle inte väcka honom om jag var du", säger Zabini lugnt och sträcker ut sin ryggrad. Han glider ner på golvet och börjar göra armhävningar. "Är det något som är brådskande?" frågar Slytherinaren lugnt utan ansträngning trotts träningen.

"Snape väntar för att ha betygsprat med Draco", säger Nott vänd mot den tränande pojken.

"Betygsprat?" frågar Draco ner i sin kudde.

"Ja du vet att prata om hur man ligger till…"

"Jag vet vad betygsprat är, men jag förstår inte varför jag har det nu? Jag har inte blivit meddelad om tid."

"Åh…", utbrister Zabini. "Kommer du ihåg när du blev knuffad och brände handen?"

"Jag har ett vagt minne om det, tack för att du påminner om det", svarar Draco kallt. Kan idioterna inte komma till sin sak så han kan få veta om han får fortsätta sova eller om han måste resa på sig och börja dagen, tänker han irriterat.

"Snape delade ut tider då efter du gått och jag, typ, glömde säga till dig att du skulle ha tiden idag."

Draco greppar sin trollstav hårdare med sin hand. Han reser sig sakta upp och tittar kallt på Zabini.

"Tack, Blaise, det var trevligt att du framförde informationen", säger han kallt och kliver ur sängen.

Han kastar en blick på klockan, halv nio. Han har inte någon lektion förens klockan tre. Slytherinaren bestämmer sig för att dra på sig din stickade tröja och skolbyxorna, varken orkar, hinner eller känner för att knäppa skjortan.

"Men flytta på dig, Potter! Idiotiska Gryffindorare", utbrister Draco när han svänger runt hörnet och håller på springer in i Harry. Vad gör de nere i fängelsehålorna egentligen? Så sen kan han väl inte vara att Snape snart har lektion?

Han faller rakt på Harry och de ramlar ihop i en hög.

"Fantastiskt, Potter! Har du ingen som helst reaktionsförmåga? Trodde att du som sökare åtminstone hade _det_", säger Draco och reser på sig, men ramlar igen.

Harry rodnar och är för stum för att kunna säga något tillbaka.

Draco kommer upp på fötter, bannar sig för att inte ha tagit på sig sin klocka. Han tar tag i Harrys vänster hand och vrider den så han ser vad klockan är.

"Typiskt!" säger Draco irriterat och börjar springa.

"Inget spring i korridorerna!" skriker en dam i en tavla efter Slytherinaren.

* * *

"Vad var det där om?" frågar Ron häpet och hjälper Harry upp.

"Ingen aning", säger Harry och tittar efter Draco i korridoren. Han gnider sin axel som fått tagit den största smällen när han ramlade i golvet.

"Kom så letar vi upp Hermione, hon borde sitta utanför klassrummet, hon var ju inte kvar hos Snape så hon borde vara där", säger Ron och de styr stegen mot Flitwicks klassrum.

"Har du börjat med parfym, Harry?" frågar Hermione när Harry glider ner på bänken bredvid henne.

"Nä, han och Malfoy låg och gosade på golvet lite", flinar Ron.

"Ursäkta?" frågar Hermione och ögonbrynen åker upp i nacken.

Dean avbryter sig mitt i en mening och vänder sig om mot trion, lika så gör Seamus och Neville.

"Gosade du med Malfoy?" frågar Dean och tittar äcklat på Harry.

"Nej", suckar Harry och slår till en skrattande Ron. "Vi letade efter Hermione nere hos Snape men hon var inte kvar så vi var på väg upp igen när Malfoy sprang in i mig och vi ramlade ihop på golvet…"

"Men han ramlade på dig två gånger, så Malfoy är nog lite förälskad i guldgossen", skrattar Ron så tårarna rinner.

"Men ha ha! Han halkade väl till, jag vet inte. Och sen sprang han iväg mot Snapes kontor", säger Harry och blänger på Ron.

"Och om han skulle vara förälskad i Harry så är det väl det Malfoys problem och inget som Harry borde bli retad för", säger Hermione sakligt och blänger med en mamma min på Ron.

"Malfoy är bara dum i huvudet", muttrar Harry, men han funderar ändå på varför Draco halkade två gånger.

Hela bänken rycker till och glider en liten bit över golvet, Hermione tittar förvånat på Harry som förvirrat tittar tillbaka. Han rycker på axlarna och de släpper det.

* * *

"Du är sen, Draco."

"Jag är sen för att jag inte blivit informerad om att jag ska vara här."

"Zabini skulle säga till dig."

"Han glömde bort det."

Draco ställer sig bakom stolen och inväntar vidare order. Ska han stanna eller ska de byta tid?

"Det är tio minuter kvar innan jag börjar min lektion så vi kan byta tid. Du har hål på onsdag vid halv elva, korrekt?"

"Ja, sir."

"Vi tar tiden istället", Snape reser sig och tecknar åt Draco att han kan gå.

Han ska mörda Blaise när han får tag på honom, tänker Draco argt. Han kunde ha legat kvar i sängen ett tag till och fått tiden bytt ändå. Han skakar på huvudet och tar ett djupt andetag innan han fortsätter upp till frukosten.

Forskande stannar han till där han hade sprungit in i Potter. Han tittar granskande på platsen, men kan inte förstå hur han kunde ha snubblat igen. Han blundar och spelar upp händelsen i huvudet. Det fanns inget han kunde snubblat på och där med ramlat igen.

Han funderar på om något annat var inblandat i det hela. Harry kanske drog ner honom igen. Men nej, det hade han inte gjort. Han tappade väl bara helt enkelt balansen.

Med en olustig känsla fortsätter han gå. Han gillar inte att inte förstå saker och något över det som hänt de senaste två dagarna känns skumt på något sätt.

Draco tvingar sig själv till att ignorera det fram tills han har mer att gå på och tills han hittar en lösning.

I dörren stannar han till och sveper med blicken över bordet. Crabbe och Goyle sitter tillsammans längre upp mot lärarbordet. Han går dit.

"När börjar vi?" frågar Crabbe och ser nästan lättad ut av att Draco sätter sig ner vid dem.

"Fem över tre har vi örtlära." Draco känner sig lugn att sitta med just de här två Slytherinarna. Han behöver inte tänka på någon annan än sig själv, och frågor som Crabbe eller Goyle ställer är praktiska saker, saker han kan svara på i sömnen.

Draco stannar upp i en tugga och känner sig lite illamående. Han lägger ner skeden och är inte alls sugen på frukten på tallriken längre.

"Kommer ni ihåg att det är tre nu?" frågar Draco när han reser sig upp. De nickar mot honom och han går mot biblioteket.

Kroppen kanske hade behövt sömnen? Funderar han när han går uppåt. Det kanske bara är någon skum känsla som ligger över vissa korridorer. Peeves brukar trixa så man ibland känner sig illamående och ibland har svårt att ta sig framåt. Den tanken får Draco att skaka av sig känslan och känna sig lite lugnad.

Men ändå finns illamåendet kvar i magen och känslan av att han absolut inte vill eller kan fortsätta framåt i vissa korridorer. Det tar nästan all hans kraft att fortsätta framåt, medan när han vänder åt ett annat håll så går det lätt.

* * *

Allas blickar vänds mot Harry när hans stol glider en bit över golvet. Han tittar förvirrat sig runt, tittar mot Flitwick och Flitwick möter hans blick, men verkar inte bry sig nämnvärt över det faktum att Harrys stol bara flyttade på sig. Han ser nästan nöjd ut och nickar lite.

Harry skakar av sig det och fortsätter försöka förvandla sin fågel till ett gökur.

Hermione ger honom en irriterande blick när hans stol åter igen förflyttar sig.

_Kan du sitta still?_ Mimar hon. Han rycker på axlarna och mimar förlåt.

Känslan av att han måste gå därifrån är stark. Att något drar honom åt ett annat håll.

"Mr. Potter du kan gå nu", Flitwicks röst får honom att hoppa till och han ser att hans fågel förvandlats till ett perfekt gökur utan att an vet hur.

Hermione ser förvånat från Harrys gökur till sitt eget. Hon har fått till allt förutom att förvandla hela sin fågel till trä. Utan dess fötter är av trä men resten av kroppen är fortfarande fågel.

Den Svarthåriga Gryffindoraren reser sig upp och följer efter sin känsla. Den leder honom genom korridorer tills han når biblioteket. Känslan försvinner och han känner sig lugn.

Han kanske bara behöver sitta i den dammiga salen och läsa lite. Han är nog bara stressad inför jullovet och alla uppsatser.

* * *

Draco rycker till där han sitter. Något har ändrats. Luften känns lättare och han känner sig lugnare. Peeves är strängt förbjuden att ens röra väggarna utanför biblioteket så det kan inte vara Peeves som mixat med rummet.

Ryggen protesterar lite när han rätar på sig. Vad har förändrats? Han reser sig upp och följer känslan. Han rundar en bokhylla och håller på att sätta i halsen. Han kastar sig tillbaka bakom hylla innan han blir upptäckt. Potter? Är det något sjukt skämt? Vill känslan att han skulle till Potter? Peeves måste ha lyckas tagit sig in i biblioteket ändå…

Harry vrider huvudet och ser sig runt. Draco studerar Harry och får känslan av att Harry har samma känsla som honom själv. Han ler lättat, det är Peeves som ligger bakom det här.

"Imbecill till Gryffindorare", mumlar Draco och vänder sig om för att gå tillbaka, men faller framstupa istället.

* * *

"Malfoy?" frågar Harry tvivlande när han rundar bokhyllan för att se vad det var som lät. Nämnde person vänder sig på rygg och tittar upp på Harry.

"Nej, Potter, du ser i syne, det är trolldomsministern. Hur klumpig får man bli?" stönar Draco till när Harry landar på honom.

"Själv då?! Om jag inte missminner mig så ramlade du över mig i morse."

"Skillnaden Potter är att du inte kan hålla dig undan utan att vanligt folk blir tvungna att springa in i dig där de försöker ta sig fram."

"Men än har inte _vanligt_ folk sprungit in i mig!" ger Harry tillbaka.

"Tänker du ligga på mig länge till eller?" frågar Draco irriterat.

Harry tittar ner och ser ut som om han precis blivit medveten om att han ligger uppe på Slytherinaren. Han reser sig snabbt och borstar av sig.

"Duktig idiot!" muttrar Draco och reser sig han också.

Harry stelnar till när Draco sträcker ut sin hand och lägger den mjukt runt hans handled. Draco möter Harrys blick och ler mjukt. Chockat tittar Harry tillbaka. Harry sväljer hårt och Draco tar ett steg närmre. Lägger huvudet på sned och ler fortfarande.

Harrys puls ökar och han blir plötsligt svettig.

"Potter jag… behöver veta vad klockan är", säger Draco och vrider hårt på Harrys handled så urtavlan blottas. Draco ler brett när han ser att Harry grimaserar av smärta. "Tack, Potter."

"Aj, Malfoy!"

Den själviska, äckliga, självupptagne, arroganta, inbilska lilla uppblåsta idiot till Slytherinare, rabblar Harry ilsket i huvudet och försvinner häftigt upp för trapporna till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Känslan av att behöva strypa någon är så överhängande att han nästan stryper Collin när denne frågar om Harry inte kan hjälpa honom med trollformelläran.

* * *

Draco gillar känslan han fick av att se Harry så bortkommen när han slog på charmen och lät Harry få smaka lite på den. Han kanske gillar känslan av att förföra Harry lite för mycket, det kan han erkänna, men han gillar att se Harry förvirrad och att känna att han själv har övertaget för mycket för att släppa efter på känslan av att det är fel att göra så.

Koncentrationen på växten framför honom får Pansy att bli irriterad över att inte få någon uppmärksamhet alls.

"Snälla, Pansy sluta dregla i min nacke."

"Draco det är oacceptabelt att du puttar bort mig hela tiden."

"Det är lektion, Pansy, jag försöker koncentrera mig på kaktusen."

"Men Draco…"

"Pansy!" fräser han arg och lägger ner kniven.

"Fem poäng, Mr Malfoy, det var sista gången jag sa till dig. Du kan lämna lektionen."

Han biter ihop käkarna och tittar arg på Pansy innan han sliter åt sig sina handskar och går upp mot slottet.

"Först Potter och sen den där dumma ungen!" säger han argt för sig själv. "Jag borde ha tagit privatläraren! Sluppit alla inkompetenta människorna på skolan", grälar han hela vägen upp till slottet.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Han stelnar till och vänder sig om.

"Professor McGonagall", svarar han.

"Har du inte örtlära just nu?"

"Jag blev iväg skickad."

"Iväg skickad?" frågar hon sakta.

"Ja, Pansy valde att störa mig och jag sa att jag ville koncentrera mig."

"Mr. Malfoy jag förstår inte varför du ska hamna i sådana här situationer hela tiden. Jag vet vilka ambitioner du har och hur begåvad du är. Du har inga som helst problem att koppla bort människor eller ens strunta i dem om det inte kommer till Miss Parkinson och Mr. Potter. Du borde kanske försöka arbeta på det", säger hon kort innan hon lämnar honom med en fundersam blick.

Han skakar obehagligt på sig. Han gillar verkligen inte att få höra att han har svagheter än mindre få höra vilka hans svagheter är.

Äta middag, och sen lägga sig tidigt och få igen de där timmarna som Nott fick honom att missa för det har varit en lång dag.

* * *

"Hur kunde du få till förhäxningen så perfekt?" frågar Hermione ivrigt och frustrerat när Harry slår sig ner bredvid dem i matsalen.

"Jag bara gjorde det", säger Harry och rycker på axlarna.

"Du menar att du inte vet?"

Sökaren skakar på huvudet och hälsar på Katie som sätter sig bredvid honom.

"Hur kan du inte veta? Jag har kämpat med trollformeln hela veckan för att få till den perfekt, men jag lyckas aldrig få till fågeln!"

"Hermione jag vet inte, jag var okoncentrerad och jag bara lyckades."

"Det är ju orättvist!"

"Förlåt?"

"Det är inte ditt fel", säger Hermione och petar till kycklingen på sin tallrik.

"Harry, kan du prova om du får tag på Tramptass? Både jag och Fred och George har försökt skriva till mamma och pappa, men får aldrig något svar, ugglan kommer alltid tillbaka med brevet. Jag vill bara veta om de är ute på… vandring", avslutar Ginny och klämmer sig ner mellan Ron och Harry.

"Jag kan prova, du kan ju alltid fråga, du vet…", säger Harry och nickar mot lärarbordet och McGonagall.

"Hade helst sluppit, hon gillar inte att bli störd med order grejer."

"Har du skrivit till Remus?"

"Nä, men jag kan prova", säger Ginny på lite bättre humör. "Hänt något spännande idag", frågar hon ut i luften och väntar på att någon ska nappa.

"Harry och Malfoy gosade nere i fängelsehålan idag!"

"VA?" utbrister Ginny och tittar förfärat på Harry.

"Ron hade vi inte diskuterat det här redan?" suckar Hermione och kastar en servettboll på en Ron som fortfarande tycker ämnet är roligt. "Akta så du inte sätter i halsen! Harry och Malfoy gosade inte alls…" börjar Hermione förklara och är tvungen att dra historian tre gånger då fler människor anländer och blir informerade av Ron denna roliga händelse.

**Då har vi kommit en dag närmare Jul :) Såååå… vad tycker ni? Ge mig en liten kommentar :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**Är du sur över att du råkade bli utkastad?**

"Ska vi sitta här hela dagen?" frågar Ron och lutar sig långt bak i sin stol.

"Ja, med tanke på dina betyg så kan det behövas", säger Hermione ner i sin uppsats.

"Men att vi är lediga idag innebär väl att vi ska vara lediga?"

"Ron det betyder det för dig när vi till och med har lektion… om du gjort det när du haft lektion eller på kvällen efteråt så hade du varit ledig just nu."

"Surt va", flinar Harry och gungar på stolen.

"Du är ju också fast här", muttrar Ron.

"Ja men jag har faktiskt gjort klart allt så jag kan gå om jag vill. Det skulle vara gott med lite lunch."

"Jag pratar inte med dig på en vecka", hotar Ron.

"Då blir det tyst och skönt", ger Harry igen.

"Jag kanske också skulle ta och äta lunch", säger Hermione och ler när hon ser Rons irriterande min. "Vi kan väl alla gå och äta lunch då."

"Tack! Jag har suttit och vart nära att svälta i en timme nu", säger Ron lättat.

Harry ler åt båda sina vänner och samlar ihop sina böcker. Känslan är tillbaka känslan av att bli dragen åt ett håll. Känslan är tung och lätt på samma gång. Som om en filt ligger över honom, varm och trygg, men outforskad.

"Harry vart ska du?"

Han blinkar till och märker att han är på väg att gå upp en våning istället för att gå neråt.

"Jag fastnade i tankarna bara", mumlar han.

* * *

"Knip igen Blaise", suckar Draco och öppnar ögonen. Han andas in djupt och blundar igen.

Vad är det som händer egentligen? Frågar han sig själv och försöker leta i sina minnen efter ett svar på allt.

"Draco?"

"Vad vill du Parkinson?" säger han kyligt.

"Kalla mig inte för mitt efternamn!" fräser hon åt honom.

"Parkinson jag har inget att säga dig."

"Är du sur över att du råkade bli utkastad?"

Slytherinaren vänder sig långsamt mot den kvinnliga Slytherinaren.

_Råkade bli utkastad? Sur?_ Han känner ilskan växa inom sig. Ilskan som han vet kommer ta kontrollen över honom om han inte lyckas lugna ner sig, kommer ge honom större bekymmer än han redan har nu.

Hon ryggar tillbaka när hon ser hans blick.

"Draco lektionen då?"

Han skiter fullständigt i lektionen, han kommer inte kunna koncentrerar sig det minsta på vad som kommer sägas de närmsta två timmarna, så han ignorerar Blaise och fortsätter gå argt ner för korridoren.

"Det där vara så smidigt, Pansy!" hör han Blaise säga innan han svänger runt hörnet och lämnar sin klass bakom sig.

_Djupa andetag,_ manar han sig själv, _bara andas så fixar sig allt. _Måste alla vara såna puckade idioter? Kan det inte bara finnas en enda normal människa som inte går honom på nerverna?

Det ännu jobbigare än att han nästan går sig själv på nerverna då han inte kan lista ut vad som är fel med honom. Han rycker till när han går förbi några ettor som pratar om Harry.

"Är världen verkligen så besatt av den lilla egoistiska fjollan?" muttrar han för sig själv. Han skriker nästan till när han glider iväg över golvet och flyger in i en vägg. "Aj", stönar han och gnider sig på näsan där han blev träffad. Han stannar upp och slås av en tanke. Kan det vara så enkelt? Han lutar sig mot väggen och sluter ögonen. Snabbt tänker han tillbaka på de tre senaste dagarna och på orden McGonagall sagt.

Han öppnar ögonen och ler. Han har det. Han förstår vad som händer och han gillar övertaget han har.

Nu måste han bara testa det i verkligheten. Imorgon när han har håltimme.

**Förlåt att det blev kort och sent, men vart så mycket idag :) Kommer ju mer imorgon!**

**En liten kommentar kanske? :)**

**Kram/**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**Om jag dödar honom, Granger, så kommer jag nog få släpa runt hans kropp är jag rädd**

Kallsvettig vaknar han och kastar sig nästan ur sängen i ren reflex. Han tar ett djupt andetag och känner adrenalinet försvinna ur kroppen och kvar tillslut är bara den häftiga andningen och pulsen.

Drömmen hade börjat med att han och Potter hade ett förhållande, ett bra och kärleksfullt förhållande, _urk!_, tills hans far kom på dem och han fick se Potter bli dödad framför sina ögon och sen han själv plågades långsamt, och vara tvungen att uppleva bilden av en död Potter om och om igen.

"Upp med dig", säger Draco irriterat och knuffar ner Blaise ur sin säng. "Klockan är efter halv tio."

Blaise knorrar lite men reser sig ändå upp.

"Måste jag gå upp för du måste upp?"

"Japp. Vill inte käka själv och behöver någon som kan säga åt Pansy att dra."

"Måste du vara så hård mot henne?"

"Vart kommer denna känslomässiga sida ifrån?" frågar Draco förvånat. "Du gillar inte henne, eller gör du det?"

"Hon är inte så dålig som du tror", mumlar Blaise och rodnar lite.

"Om du vill ha henne, så bjud ut henne. Hon går mig på nerverna då hon aldrig slutar göra sig till." Draco vänder blicken mot klockan. "Skynda dig lite, jag måste hinna äta innan Snape."

* * *

"Potter, du borde nog se dig om efter en annan karriär. Du kommer aldrig klara mer än ett godkänt."

"Är det allt Sir?" frågar Harry som knappt hunnit sätta sig ner i sin stol.

"Måste jag säga något mer?" frågar Snape och tittar kallt på honom.

Tydligen inte, tänker Harry.

"Nej, Sir."

"Bra, då kan du gå."

Okej, det var nog ett av de mer skumma tillfällena med Snape. Han reser på sig sakta och går ut från kontoret. Allt han kan tänka är, _men… ?_ Han fortsätter korridoren ner och hur han än försöker så kan han inte komma fram till vad han ska göra eller hur det här kommer sluta. Kommer han inte kunna bli auror?

* * *

"För Merlins skull, Potter! Har du något konstigt behov av att gå in i mig minst en gång om dagen? Är jag så attraktiv?"

"Wow!" utbrister Harry när han faller bakåt, Draco grabbar tag i Harrys arm i reflex och hindrar Harry från att falla. Han ser ut att komma på vad han gör och släpper sitt grepp om armen och låter Harry falla ner i golvet.

"Är du dum eller? Varför fånga mig om du ändå tänker släppa mig?" stönar Harry och masserar sin armbåge.

"En dålig reflex bara", flinar Draco. Han sneglar på klockan och ser att han har gott om tid. Han kanske ska testa sin teori redan nu när han ändå har Potter framför sig.

Han tittar på när Harry reser på sig borstar av sig smuts och börjar gå i den riktning som Draco kommit ifrån, riktningen som leder upp till entréplan. Han låter Harry gå en bit bort så det här skulle funka.

"Du är en stor tönt, Potter", säger Draco och ler triumferande när de båda rycker till och glider en bit mot varandra.

Han hade haft rätt, om de inte visar respekt eller förolämpar varandra så dras de mot varandra, som ett osynligt snöre, eller band som McGonagall hade sagt. Hon hade alltså lagt en förhäxning över dem.

"Vad håller du på med Draco?" frågar Harry arg och hoppar på fötter igen efter att ha tappat balansen.

"Jag gjorde inte något."

"Varför flinar du då?"

"För jag vet vad McGonagall menar", säger Draco och visar lite av sin Slytherinstolthet innan han går in till Snape för sitt samtal.

* * *

"Slytherinare är bara såna… såna…" han kommer inte på något bra ord. Han skakar av sig irritationen och tittar på sin klocka. Halv elva, det innebär att Hermione och Ron är i uppehållsrummet. Ska han gå förbi McGonagall först och berätta om mötet hos Snape eller gå direkt?

Han tappar plötsligt andan och det känns som om han blivit paralyserad. Han försöker gå framåt igen, men han får varken luft eller kan gå längre. Panikslagen backar han och känslan släpper honom.

Det måste vara prestationsångest bara, säger han till sig själv och går framåt igen. Några sekunder senare backar han igen då samma känsla omfamnar honom.

* * *

"Är du besatt av mig?" frågar Draco när han ser Harry står lutad mot väggen utanför dörren.

Harry ger Draco en mörk blick.

"Vad gjorde du?"

"Gjorde?" frågar Draco förvirrat, han vet faktiskt inte vad Harry pratar om.

"Spela inte dum!"

"Jag spelar inte…!", säger Draco och kommer på sig själv.

"Det är bra att du erkänner själv att du är dum, men det hjälper inte mig."

"Det var tråkigt, men vad får dig att tro jag tänker hjälpa dig?"

"Antingen gör du det eller så pratar jag helt enkelt med McGonagall."

"Vad är det som är problemet, Potter", suckar Draco, vägrar hamna i mer problem.

"Att du har gjort något med mig!"

"Ewuuuu, Potter!"

"Är du dummare än du ser ut? Jag menar att du lagt någon förhäxning över mig, inte något… äckligt!"

"Vad pratar du om?"

"Kolla", Harry gör det har försökt gjort i en kvart nu, gå från platsen, men samma sak händer igen. Han tappar andan och han känner sig paralyserad.

Draco tänker inte stå och kolla på när Harry håller på barnslar sig så han vänder sig om för att gå.

Harry tittar tillbaka på Draco och blir chockad av det han ser.

"Potter!" morrar Draco och tittar upp under håret som hänger i hans ögon, han står framåt lutad med händerna på sina knän och andas tungt. "Vad gjorde du med mig?"

"Men dig? Du gör något med mig!"

"Jag har inte tid med det här", fräser Draco och börjar gå iväg, han kommer tio meter innan båda eleverna igen drabbas av samma känsla.

Draco sjunker ner på golvet och andas häftigt. Han sluter ögonen och koncentrerar sig.

"Malfoy?"

"Sch, Potter! Jag tror att det har med oss båda att göra."

"Va?"

"Du är inte så klyftig va?" frågar Draco irriterat med ångrar sig i samma sekund då de igen glider närmre varandra, nu är det bara fem meter mellan dem. "Har du inte märkt vad som händer om ni förolämpar varandra?"

"Nej?"

"Potter hur…", han ändrar sig mitt i meningen, han vill inte komma det minsta närmre Potter än han är. "Vi har något konstigt band mellan oss som jag tror McGonagall ligger bakom. Om vi säger något som inte är respektfullt så blir bandet tajtare och vi får känslan av att tappa andan om vi försöker ta oss ifrån varandra." Harry ser fortfarande ut som ett frågetecken, _hopplöst..._ Tänker Draco. Men försöker ändå förklara igen.

* * *

"Hur kan du göra såhär?" utbrister Harry.

Okej, Potter får lite creed för att han vågar prata sådär till en lärare, tänker Draco och känner sig motvilligt imponerad.

"Potter, ni gjorde det här mot er själva, jag gjorde bara det som behövdes göra."

"Det är inte okej!"

"Det är inte heller okej att du skriker åt mig eller att du anklagar mig för något ni själva ställt till med."

Harry sätter sig ner i sin stol och stirrar tyst på McGonagall.

"Hur långt kommer ni ifrån varandra?"

"Fem meter", svarar Draco när Harry vägrar.

"Okej, då lär ni få bo ihop."

"VA!?" utbrister de båda i kör.

"Ni kan inte komma ifrån varandra längre än fem meter så hur hade ni tänkt ut det då? Bo i varandras elevhem? Det skulle rektorn eller jag gå med på."

"Men det måste finnas något du kan göra, professorn?"

"Nej. Jag kan inte göra något. Det ligger hos er vad som kommer hända i framtiden och det handlar inte längre om mig."

* * *

"Snarkar du, Potter?"

"Nej, och det hoppas jag att du inte heller gör."

"Släkten Malfoy snarkar inte", svarar Draco högdraget, nästan förolämpat.

Harry himlar med ögonen och tar av sig sin tröja. Han börjar rota efter en t-shirt. Blev de inte ner packade? börjar han fundera irriterat. Och hade det inte varit snällare om han fått packa själv?

"Kan du öppna?"

"Nej Mal…"

"…Malfoys öppnar inte dörrar eller?" frågar Harry irriterat och öppnar dörren. "Åh, hej, kom in…"

"Vad håller ni på med?" frågar Hermione och tittar misstänksamt från den tröjlöse Harry till Malfoy som ligger på sängen och ser nöjd ut.

"Jag försöker att inte strypa honom och försöker hitta en tröja! Husalfer kan verkligen inte packa!"

"Oh, det var jag…", rodnar Ron.

"Ville ni något?"

"Vi ville bara se att han inte haft ihjäl dig ännu."

"Om jag dödar honom, Granger, så kommer jag nog få släpa runt hans kropp är jag rädd."

"Nu vet vi att du lever i alla fall, jag tänkte gå till biblioteket och försöka hitta något om den här förhäxningen", säger hon lågt till Harry och blänger på Draco. "Händer något så använd myntet."

"Okej, vi ses." Han stänger dörren och önskar att det är en dålig dröm. Att om han vänder sig om nu så kommer Draco vara borta och att han egentligen är i sin sovsal. Men det är inte en dröm och Draco är förbannat kvar när han vänder sig om.

"Det är gulligt, Potter, att dina små vänner bryr sig än så länge."

"Varför skulle de sluta bry sig?" frågar Harry avvaktande.

"Tror du att de kommer vilja hänga med dig nu när du är fast med mig? Jag hoppas de inte vill det i alla fall."

Harry ignorerar Draco men hoppas på att Slytherinaren har fel. Att Hermione och Ron visst skulle vilja umgås med honom trotts det plågsamma sällskapet.

Gryffindoraren lägger sig ner på sin säng, hoppas på att sömnen snart ska komma för det blir nog en lång dag imorgon…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tack Lisen563 för din komentarer! De värmer jättemkt!**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 5

**Gör de mat på skolan?**

Draco öppnar ögonen och tittar sig stilla runt i rummet. _Vart är han?_ Hans ögon fastnar på Potter och han kommer ihåg. Han rullar över på rygg och stirrar upp i taket. Första gången på länge har han sovit utan att drömma, eller utan att komma ihåg att han drömt något. _Stillsamt_, tänker han.

Han låter huvudet tippa över på sida så han stirrar på Harry igen. Han snarkar inte och han är helt okej när han sover, tänker Draco och granskar Gryffindoraren lite närmre. Vad är det för speciellt med honom? Han ser okej ut, inte mer än okej, han är väl okej tränad, men mer? Han är relativt bra på trollformler men inte så jättesmart när det kommer till teoretiska delar.

Han är inte direkt trevlig, fast det kan bero på Draco själv, mot sitt eget folk (mugglare och Gryffindorare alltså) så verkar han vara snäll. Men det är väl den där dumma Gryffindorandan han har.

"Malfoy varför stirrar du på mig?"

Draco rycker till när Harry börjar prata, han har inte märkt att Harry ens vaknat. Han tittar på Harry, men denne har inte ens öppnat ögonen.

"Jag hoppades på att du dött under natten", säger Draco och känner sig påkommen, han vrider tillbaka huvudet så hans blick hamnar i taket igen.

"Vad är klockan?" mumlar Harry utan att röra på sig.

"Kvart i sju, frukosten har inte öppnat ännu."

"Vad är meningen att vi ska göra nu? Gå dit tillsammans? Vad säger vi till alla andra?" frågar Harry och öppnar sina ögon och tittar rakt in i Dracos, som precis vänt blicken mot Harry igen. De båda rycker till lite när de möter varandras blickar.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte", svarar Draco lågt. "Jag kan bara inte synas med dig, Potter, jag har ett rykte att tänka på", säger han skarpt.

"Så du har ett rykte och då måste allt annat lida?" frågar Harry häftigt och sätter sig upp.

"Ja, Potter, det finns saker som är viktigare än umgänge och skola ibland, Potter", svarar Draco lugnt och fortsätter titta upp i taket.

"Du menar att du är rädd för din pappa?" frågar Harry fortfarande irriterat. Han vill inte under några omständigheter titta fast med Draco och sen inte kunna gå på lektioner eller träffa på människor.

"Det handlar inte om rädsla Potter, utan respekt. Respekt för vad man vet att den andra personen kan göra."

"Så handlar det om dig eller alla andra?" frågar Harry fortfarande lika irriterat.

"Gnäller du för att du kommer missa lektioner, eller för att du är fast med mig?" frågar Draco och sätter sig upp.

"Båda delarna."

"Det kanske är rätt tillfälle att lära sig att behöva stå ut med saker man inte gillar, Potter! Att du får lära dig att ditt lilla pittoreska liv inte är en standard för folk. Och att livet är orättvist."

"Du vet inte vad du pratar om Malfoy!" morrar Harry och hoppar upp på fötter.

Draco vänder långsamt blicken mot Harry och tittar på honom.

"Du vet inte vad du pratar om, Potter."

"Vet du vad jag tror Malfoy", säger Harry sakta efter ett tag, "jag tror inte att någon av oss vet vad vi pratar om."

Draco kollar på Gryffindoraren och tycker sig nästan se smärta och något annat som han inte riktigt kan sätta fingret på… Kanske det som gör Potter till Gryffindorare.

"Jag går och duschar…"

_Vad var det där om?_ Tänker Draco och vet inte riktigt vad han känner. Kan han ha börjat tyckt att Potter är mer än bara en idiotisk Gryffindorare?

"Som om det skulle hände. Idiotisk är allt, Potter är", säger han för sig själv.

"AJ! Har du något konstigt behov av att vilja duscha med mig eller?!" skriker Harry.

"Är du knäpp eller?" utbrister Draco förfärat.

"Varför skulle du annars säga något respektlöst om mig högt?!" fortsätter Den svarthårige vråla inne från badrummet.

"Åh…" säger Draco lågt. Det var ju inte alls hans tanke och absolut inte meningen.

"Titta vad du gjorde", säger Harry och kommer ut med handduk runt höften, han pekar på sin läpp som är svullen och blöder.

"Det klär dig."

"Vad gör du?"

"Klär på mig. Vad vill du inte att jag ska göra det?"

Dracos fråga är så ren utan hånfullhet att Harry rodnar.

"Jo, men jag menar varför du tar på dig skoluniformen?"

"Du ville gå på lektionerna sa du."

"Men du ville inte."

"Är du aldrig nöjd, Potter?" frågar Draco och går framåt mot Harry som häftigt backar.

"Jag trodde bara… Jag menar… Du hamnar kanske i mer trubbel än vad vi gör om vi skippar lektioner."

"Vill den nobla lilla Potter skolka?" frågar Draco och ser lite hånfull ut.

"Du borde kanske bara ta det och hålla käft?"

* * *

"Varför smyger vi runt i korridorerna?"

"Varför frågar du så mycket?"

"För att vi smyger runt i korridorerna!" säger Draco som om det är självklaraste saken i världen.

"Du är hungrig eller hur?"

"Ja?"

"Då är vi här för att skaffa mat", svarar Harry och himlar med ögongen.

"Vart då?"

"Från köket?"

"Vilket kök?"

"Där de gör all mat?" Harry stannar upp och tittar på Draco med en förvirrad min.

"Gör de mat på skolan?"

"Hur får du ens gå kvar på skolan?"

"Passa dig, Potter."

Harry suckar och fortsätter gå korridoren fram.

Allt hade varit så mycket lättare om han bara kunnat ha marodörkartan.

"Potter…"

"Tyst Malfoy."

"Men Potter…"

"Kan du hålla käften?"

Harry hade skrikit till om det inte varit för att Draco slitit honom runt en pelare och tryckt upp honom mot väggen och lagt sin hand över Harrys mun.

Harry vrider undan sitt huvud och öppnar munnen för att säga något.

Draco ser att vilja döda någon och är äcklad på samma gång när han lutar sig framåt och lägger sina läppar mot Harrys.

Harry vrider sig äcklat under Dracos grepp, men Slytherinaren håller fast honom.

Några minuter senare släpper han äcklat Harry och gör kräkljud och spottar på golvet.

"Vad. Håller. Du. På. Med?" frågar Harry och bokstaverar varje ord.

Draco hyssjar honom och pekar ut i korridoren och Harry ser ryggtavlan på Snape.

"Åh…"

"Ja, Åh… Så om du trodde att jag ville kyssa dig så har du fel", säger Draco och ser äcklad ut igen. "Men du är som alla andra Gryffindorare och du kan aldrig lyssna. Så kan vi hitta något att äta nu?"

Harry står stum kvar och stirrar efter Slytherinaren. _Okej…_


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

**Vad är det, Malfoy? Vill du inte ligga med mig eller?**

Det är natt, klockan precis efter tolv och det är den sjätte december nu. Sjätte december innebär ungefär arton dagar med Malfoy till. Han vet verkligen inte hur han ska kunna stå ut. Han klarar av att hantera att de hatar varandra och kallar varandra saker, men det som hände för ungefär tre timmar sen, skrämmer honom. Malfoys läppar mot hans.

Han vet inte vad som skrämmer honom, men något skrämmer honom. Känslan av att han och Draco kanske faktiskt skulle kunna komma överrens, men att det kommer bli problem på grund av alla på Voldemorts sida, det kanske är den känslan som skrämmer honom. Eller så kanske han är rädd att Draco ska typ våldta honom eller något, eller bara helt plötsligt kyssa honom.

_Men det var ingen kyss_, suckar en röst irriterat. Malfoys läppar var då pressade mot mina! _Men Malfoy räddade er från att bli upptäckta för att du vägrade lyssna på honom_.

Harry stönar högt och försöker kväva sig med kudde, försöker kväva alla frågor och tankar.

"Vad är det Potter?" frågar Draco irriterat och sätter sig upp.

"Inget."

"Varför stönar du då?"

"Skit i det, Malfoy, så lever du längre."

Draco lägger sig ner igen.

"Du vet att det blir min ensak som du ska hålla på stöna och låta och väcka mig hela tiden."

"Men förlåt då!"

"Visst."

"Vad krävs det för att göra dig nöjd?!"

"Det beror på i vilken situation", säger Draco retsamt och flinar.

"Du är så…"

"Grov?"

"Jag tänkte säga något som rimma med stum."

"Äh, erkänn du tycker jag är het."

"Ja… lika het som is."

"Du behöver inte erkänna alla tycker det", säger Draco självgod och sträcker på sig.

"_Vill_ du att jag ska tycka det eller?"

Varför snackar de ens om det här?

"Jag bryr mig inte vad en tarvlig Gryffindorare som dig tycker. Jag vill bara att du är ärlig mot dig själv."

Draco börjar skratta när Harry åker i golvet.

"Det där gjorde du med flit!"

"Varför skulle jag ha gjort det?"

"Vad var din plan nu då?"

Så långt hade Draco inte tänkt.

"Du får väl flytta din säng."

"Ska jag? Det var ju du som valde att uttala dig så att jag inte längre kan nå min säng utan att inte kunna andas. Men andas är väl bara små bagateller i ditt liv eller? Dessutom kan vi inte flytta sängarna då de är fast."

"Sluta tjura, Potter, det är väl bara att dra ner madrassen och lägga dig på golvet?"

"Ska _jag_ lägga mig på golvet när det var _du_ som var… inte så klyftig den här gången."

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra? Låta dig sova här?"

"Eller så sover du på golvet!"

"Eller så gör jag det inte!" säger Draco och tittar irriterat på den Svarthårige innan han vänder sig in mot väggen och drar upp täcket till hakan.

_Skyll dig själv då…_ tänker Harry.

"Vad gör du, Potter?!" frågar Draco och hoppar till, vänder sig om och försöker bli ett med väggen bakom sig.

"Jag tänker sova."

"Inte bredvid mig!"

"Du sa att det gick bra så nu tänker jag ligga här. Du har inget att säga till om Malfoy. Rör du mig så dör du, försöker du putta ner mig så dör du. God natt."

* * *

Draco pressar sig mot väggen och stirrar på Harrys nacke med en skräckslagen blick. Vad gör den störda Gryffindoraren? Han känner hur han börjar få kramp i musklerna. Vart ska han ta vägen? Om han slappnar av så kommer han bara ligga någon decimeter från Harry. Om han slappnar av så kommer han frivilligt ligga och sova bredvid Gryffindoraren.

Han vill röra på sig, ge upp och lägga sig på golvet, Potter får vinna, han låter Gryffindoraren vinna så länge han slipper ligga bredvid honom.

"Vad är det, Malfoy? Vill du inte ligga med mig eller?"

"Ursäkta?" frågar Draco förfärat.

"Men Merlin! Misstolkar du allt eller?"

"Det var du som sa!"

"Men det var du som misstolka, så vems hjärna är skadad egentligen? Slappna av, va."

_Slappna av?_ Harry måste vara sjuk i huvudet. Men okej det är hans eget fel, han var dum nog att utmana ödet ännu mer…

Draco sover ingenting på hela natten.

* * *

Harry vaknar totalt utvilad nästa dag, han sträcker på sig och hans hand landar på något varmt och mjukt. Han får ett förbryllat uttryck i ansiktet och vänder blicken mot det varma och mjuka och upptäcker Draco och att hans hand har landat på Dracos mage. Gårdagen kommer med ens tillbaka, han hade totalt glömt att han lagt sig hos Malfoy.

"Din hand rör mig, Potter", säger Draco mellan tänder.

Harry förvånas över hur Draco känns under sina fingrar. Han glömmer det snabbt när han lyfter sin blick.

"Potter, du rör mig fortfarande…"

"Wow!"

"Wow?" frågar Draco och börjar känna sig obekväm.

"Kolla!" utbrister Harry glatt och kravlar sig nästan över Draco och knäar denne i sin iver att komma fram till fönstret bakom Draco.

"Potter, jag är ingen matta!"

"Åh, förlåt", säger Harry utan att bry sig, han är för uppspelt av det som möter hans blick.

Draco reser på sig och tittar ut han också. Snö. Massor med snö, det är vitt överallt. Träden är täckta och sjön ligger täckt av is och ett bländande lager. Det måste ha varit snöstorm under natten med tanke på den massiva mängd snö som har brett sig över skolområdet.

"Wow", visar Draco lågt. Han har alltid älskat snö och det som möter hans blick är nog en av de mest underbara syner han sett. Han sneglar mot Harry när han känner Gryffindorarens blick på sig, denne ler stort och ser ut som han fått allt han någonsin önskat sig.

Draco tittar skyggt tillbaka. Han tittar framåt en stund innan han tittar tillbaka på Harry. Han kanske inte är så farlig ändå?

"Jag vill duscha", säger Draco.

"Hur har du tänkt att det skulle gå till då?"

"Är du pryd eller? Ställ en stol utanför duschen, du kanske till och med kan ställa den utanför dörren."

Harry ger honom en blick som säger _vadå är inte du pryd?!_ Och ser helt förfärad ut över att behöva vara i badrummet samtidigt som en naken Malfoy.

Ja, ja de får väl testa i alla fall.

De testar och de misslyckas. Det är för långt mellan dörren och duschen och för kort band.

Harry svär en lång ramsa inom sig när det visar sig att enda sättet är att sitta i badrummet.

Den svarthårige sätter sig trotsigt vänd mot dörren och stirrar in i den som om det gällde livet.

"Du _är_ pryd, Potter", skrattar Draco och kastar sin tröja på nämnde person.

"Skulle du vara lyckligare om jag inte var det?" frågar Harry och undrar vad Draco tänker på ibland.

När vattnet börjar spola känner Harry plötsligt hur fel det här är. Hur knäppt allt har blivit på mindre än sex dagar. Att han hellre skulle sitta i samma rum som Hermione när hon duscha än att sitta i samma rum som Draco.

"Är du klar snart?"

"Otålig?"

"Uttråkad."

"Du har i alla fall något att titta på."

"Är du sån här dela tiden?"

"Hur dann då?"

"Typ små pervers?"

"Potter, inget med mig är det minsta onaturligt alls", säger Draco och kliver ut ur duschen. Han drar ner en handduk från hyllan och börjar torka sig.

"Jag sa pervers!"

"Tja, pervers betyder i sin mening något som är onaturligt."

"Och jag syftar på snuskig."

Draco flinar bara och går ut ur badrummet.

Harry masar sig efter.

* * *

Harry är totalt uttråkad. Han kan inte gå någonstans, han saknar människor, han saknar Ron och Hermione. Han saknar till och med lektionerna.

"Kan vi göra något?"

"Som vadå?"

"Smita ut?"

"Ut vart? Ut till snön?"

"Varför inte? Du sa att du gillar snön. Komigen jag kommer dö av trissess."

"Kommer du sluta tjata?"

"Nej", svara Harry sanningsenligt.

Slytherinaren suckar och reser på sig. Han drar på sig sin mössa, tar på sig en stickad tröja, virar halsduken runt halsen och drar på sig sin kappa.

Harry ler stort och kastar på sig sina ytterkläder. Hela han skriker frihet. Han nästan drar med sig Draco ut. Utanför dörren kastar Harry sig i första snöhögen han ser och jublar.

"Du ville ut för att kunna bli påkommen eller?" väser Draco och stänger hastigt porten. Harry bara ler, inte ens Draco skulle kunna förstöra hans goda humör just nu. Han tittar på hur snöflingorna dansar runt honom efter att ha kastat upp i luften.

Draco tittar avvaktande på Harry.

"Vad gör du?" frågar han.

"Har roligt?"

"Roligt?"

"Som i att göra något du tycker är kul?"

"Kan vi inte bara gå?"

Harry grimaserar och ser ut att undra varför Draco skulle föreslå något så banalt som att promenera.

"Vad tycker du om månen?"

Harry ler åt Dracos fråga.

"Va?"

"Ja, vad tycker du om den?"

"Att den är fin och bara är där? Vad tycker du om den?" Harry är totalt förvirrad. Han kan inte få grepp om Draco alls och han börjar undra om Draco lider av någon störning.

"Mamma sa alltid att månen kom upp för att skydda oss. Att när månen möter solen och säger god natt så får vi alla trygghet. Och när den går ner så finns den fortfarande när och skyddar än. Om man inte ser något så betyder inte det att det inte finns."

Det kanske finns en sida av Draco som han borde lära känna…

Den Blonde stannar till och tittar upp på månen. Harry ställer sig bredvid honom och granskar månen, försöker fundera ut av det är Draco ser.

"Jag tänker inte berätta någon snyft historia för dig om du tror det", säger Draco mjukt men vasst på samma gång upp.

Harry tittar upp på Draco.

_Jag förstod det, Draco, jag förstod det._


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

**Jo då, din kropp är rätt helig**

"Jag skriver, Malfoy, vad är det?" Harry doppar sin fjäder penna i bläcket och fortsätter skriva på Snapes uppsats.

"Du kan inte skriva sådär! Om du ska hitta en bryggd utifrån vad problemet är så måste du börja med att ställa dig de fyra frågorna, Vem/vad är offret? Är det för medicinskt bruk? Är det för magiskt bruk? Eller är det för utvärtes?"

"Frågade jag dig Malfoy?"

"Det borde du ha gjort! Det där är ju förfärligt!"

"_Förfärligt_? Hur gamla är du?"

"Och om du dricker en ört så får du inte i dig en bit av örten, du får dela en bit av örten, dess ande. Den hjälper dig till den del du förtjänar. Plockar du den så du skadar den så förtjänar du inte örten. Vart har du gjort på våra lektioner egentligen, spelat knallkort?"

Harry lägger frustrerat ner sin fjäderpenna och känner att Draco inte är klar ännu med att kritisera uppsatsen.

"Och där", säger Draco och pekar, "Du kan inte bara skriva att man ska snitta sig i fingret för att få blod till brygder och offergåvor, du måste lägga till den delen att man ska spottar på såret så att blodet inte koagulerar och hindrar färskblod att fortsätta rinna så länge du behöver det. Och att spottet i vissa trolldrycker förhöjer effekten."

"Varför kan du allt det här?"

"För att det är intressant och bra att kunna och kanske för att vi ska ha lärt oss det här?" säger Draco nästan frågande och rycker på axlarna.

"Vill professorn fortsätta berätta alla fel med min uppsats?" muttrar Harry.

Draco läser tre tum utan att säga ett ljud, bara koncentrerar sig orden. Under halva fjärde tummen pekar han och säger:

"Rosor ingår i chockbrygd och inte chokladbrygd!"

Harry tittar ner och ser att han faktiskt har skrivit choklad.

"Det där var faktiskt bara en felskrivning", säger han och suddar ut ordet och skriver rätt.

"Du har blandat ihop gul ros och vit ros. Gul ros är för att hjälpa kärleksfulla relationer på traven och motverka svartsjuka, ingår alltså i en svartsjukebrygd. Och vit ros ingår om du vill uppleva den rena och sanna kärleken."

"Varför ska vi skriva den här uppsatsen?"

"För att vi ska komma ihåg grunderna igen. Och Snape har ju bara gett oss femtio frågor och tjugo tum!"

"Oj, ja bara…", säger Harry och himlar med ögonen.

"Du har inte skrivit något om månen."

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva!" säger Harry irriterat.

"Vad sägs om att månen styr kvinnligheten, både den moderliga och sexuella, och det mystiska och det man försöker gömma i sig själv. Att månen ständigt rör sig och ändrar skepnad. Att alla påverkas av den, särskilt varulvar? Är inte det ett okej svar?"

Harry vill jubla när det knackar på dörren. Han hoppar upp på fötter och öppnar.

"Snälla roa mig!"

"Är det så farligt?" frågar Hermione och ignorerar Draco, medan Ron blänger på Slytherinaren. "Men vi är inte här för att roa dig, vi tänkte lämna lite efterätt och läxor."

"Mer läxor? Det är ju lov snart."

"Ja, men det är bara terminsavslut inte års avslut så de kör in i det sista", svarar Hermione. "Vi ska gå nu", hon drar i Rons tröja för att få honom att röra på sig.

"Okej", säger Harry nedstämt och stänger dörren efter dem.

"Jag sa ju det, Potter."

"Käften, Malfoy."

"Hur bra kompisar är de om de inte ens kan stå ut med mig när du är tvingad till att vara nära mig?"

"De är de bästa du kan tänka dig, så sluta snacka skit. Du har inte vara speciellt trevlig mot någon av dem. Jag förstår dem, jag är bara uttråkad."

Han gillar inte den granskande blick han får av Draco så han går och lägger sig på sängen och stirrar in i väggen.

"Vet du vad? Du kan få läsa min uppsats imorgon så kanske du förstår och kommer ihåg saker bättre. Vi kan väl göra något annat."

"Varför är du snälla mot mig nu, Malfoy?"

"För du verkar behöva det."

"Jag är inte din vän om du tror det."

"Jag ber inte om det."

"Kan jag inte bara få vara ifred."

* * *

Draco sitter så långt ifrån Harry han kan komma, på andra sidan av deras bord, under fönstret, på golvet. Han vet vad Harry tänker. Han vet att Harry visst tycker att Hermione och Ron borde ställa upp, borde stanna och underhålla Potter eller vad nu än Gryffindorarna gör.

"Potter?"

"Låt mig vara, Malfoy."

"Varför? För att du vet att jag har rätt?"

"För att jag säger så."

"Så du vet att jag har rätt alltså."

Harry sätter sig häftigt upp i sängen.

"Måste du alltid vara så dryg?!"

"Kan du aldrig vara sann mot dig själv?"

Harry stirrar på Draco ett bra tag, men vägrar svara. Han reser sig upp och går mot badrummet, stannar till och väntar på att Draco tänker resa på sig.

Draco reser på sig och drar med sig en stol in i badrummet.

Harry stirrar irriterat på Draco tills denne sätter sig ner på stolen och stirrar in i dörren.

"Varför gillar du inte att se sanningen i vitögat?" frågar Draco till dörren. "Tänker du sluta prata med mig helt och hållet..? Antar att du ska det", säger Draco när han blir träffad av Harrys tröja.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra då?" frågar han samtidigt som Harry slår på vattnet utan att svara. "Tror du att jag skulle hålla tyst eller? Att jag är som dina små vänner som inte kan säga vad de tycker eller tror eller hur det är?"

Tystnad.

Draco suckar och hoppar upp från sin stol.

"Men kom igen, Potter! Du är ju värre än en tjej!" säger Draco frustrerat och drar undan duschdraperiet.

"MALFOY!"

"Bra, du kan prata", Draco återvänder till sin plats.

"Är inget heligt längre eller?"

"Jo då, din kropp är rätt helig", svarar Draco och flinar mot dörren.

Harry suckar och drar för draperiet igen.

"Vill du gå ut i snön igen?"

"Dö, Malfoy, dö…"

* * *

"Och nu då?"

"Nu går vi", svarar Draco och drar ner mössan lite längre.

Harry fattar inte att Draco lyckades lura ut honom. Och han fattar verkligen inte att puckot drog undan duschdraperierna.

Det är kallt och snön har tappat sin charm.

"Det är folk på väg från örtläran", säger Harry och rycker i Dracos mantel. De backar vända mot andra årseleverna och letar efter någonstans att gömma sig.

"Kom", viskar Draco och pekar mot en snöhög.

De försöker att dra så lite uppmärksamhet som möjligt mot sig och hoppar sen bakom snöhögen. Harry halkar till och landar nästan på Draco, han börjar skratta och Draco är tvungen att trycka ner honom i snön.

"Men va tyst annars hör de oss", viskar Draco. Han kikar över kanten och ser att de knappt hunnit halvvägs. "Potter du måste vara tyst!"

Men Harry kan inte sluta skratta. Han vet inte ens varför han skrattar.

Draco ser att enda utvägen är att tysta Harry med magi.

"Vill du tala om vad som var så kul nu?" frågar Draco när klassen tagit sig upp till slottet och in genom portarna och tagit bort förtrollningen.

"Jag vet inte", svarar Harry andfått.

"Du bara garvar utan anledning?"

"Ja, har du aldrig gjort det?"

"Nej…"

"Skrattar du nästan aldrig?"

"Att skratta är bara något kroppen vill göra."

"Vadå, du menar typ som att känna något?"

"Totalt onödigt", muttrar Draco.

"Du, är det dina ord eller någon annans?"

Draco vänder blicken mot Harry och tittar argt på honom.

"Tror du att jag blir påverkad av någon annan?"

"Du skulle inte bli arg om det inte var så."

"Jag tänker inte bli personlig med dig, Potter. Kan vi gå in nu."

"Visst", säger Harry och blir lite sur. Här predikar Draco om att vara sann mot sig själv och så är han inte det själv.

* * *

"Sluta..!"

Harry rycker till och vaknar. Pratar Draco med honom? Han vänder sig om i sängen och tittar på Draco. Nej han sover.

"Jag vill inte…!"

"Draco?"

"Sluta! Hon har inte gjort något!"

"Draco?"

"NEJ!"

"Draco!" Harry ruskar om Draco.

Slytherinaren vakar med ett ryck och reagerar mot Harry, han sliter åt sig sin trollstav och de ramlar ur sängen. Draco sätter sig andfått upp och riktar sin trollstav mot Harry.

"Draco, det är jag!"

Draco andas häftigt och tittar förvirrat ner på Harry. Han tittar på sin stav och ner på Harry innan han kravlar bakåt i panik.

"Förlåt… förlåt, förlåt, förlåt."

"Det är lugnt! Det är lugnt", säger Harry och lägger sin hand på Dracos axel.

Draco sväljer och försöker lugna sina andetag.

"Är du okej?"

Draco svarar inte bara sitter stelt på golvet.

"Du är alldeles kall. Vi lägger oss igen."

Draco svarar fortfarande inte, men han reser på sig och lägger sig i sängen igen, med ansiktet mot väggen.

Harry lägger sig också.

"Du kallade mig Draco", säger Slytherinaren efter en stunds tystnad.

"Ja, jag blev rädd. Men låt det inte bli någon vana, Malfoy."

"Okej, Potter", mumlar Draco.

Harry ler lite svagt och försöker slappna av.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

**Du är lite klen, Potter**

Draco synar kläderna, avsaknaden av Svartalfernas fina handarbete och exklusiva märken gjorde kläderna nakna och gav honom känslan av att han kommer känna sig som en i mängden. Potters kläder… Hur lågt får man sjunka? Bättre än Weasleys i alla fall.

Så här hade det gått till när Draco blev av med alla sina kläder och nu är tvungen att använda Harrys. Han hade duschat och det hade tråkat ut Harry totalt (som vanligt) så denne hade suttit och lekt med sin trollstav, fått saker att flyga runt i badrummet, bubblor bland annat. Så långt, så var det inga problem.

Problemet kommer när Harry provade en trollformel som han inte riktigt visste vad den gjorde, han hade trott att den fick badsaltskristaller att flyga runt som snö i rummet. Men inget hade hänt. Trodde han i alla fall.

Draco duschar klart, knyter en handdukrunt sig och de går ut i det stora rummet.

Harry säger något och ler förvånat när han faktiskt lyckas få Slytherinaren skratta. Skrattet varar inte länge dock…

"Potter?"

"Mm?" svarar Harry med munnen full av en chokladgroda.

"Du vet den där trollformeln som inte fungerade?" säger Draco mjukt.

"Ja…?" svarar Harry tveksamt.

"Den gjorde _det_! Det var inte en förtrollning till att få badsalt att flyga runt, jag tror att det var en förtrollning att få silke att försvinna…"

"Jaha? Varför tror du det?"

"För att ALLA mina skjortor är borta!"

"Oj…" Harry vet inte vad han ska svara, Draco är skitförbannad.

"Ska jag gå naken nu eller?"

"Nja, du skulle ha byxor på dig…"

"Inte kul, Potter. Inte kul alls… Få tillbaka dem!"

"Jag kan inte, jag visste ju inte ens vad det var för förbannelse!"

Draco blänger på Harry och går fram till Gryffindorarens koffert.

"Vad gör du?"

"Jag tänker inte frysa och det var ditt fel, så jag tänker ta av dina skjortor!"

Harry förstår att det är bästa att inte protestera.

"Du är lite klen, Potter", säger Draco och granskar sin spegelbild, skjortan kunde ha varit lite större, den smiter åt precis efter Dracos kropp, men inte tillräckligt för att få den att spricka när han rör sig.

* * *

Draco vet inte riktigt hur de får timmarna att gå men de går. Fort också. Oftast sitter de och gör läxor. Ibland spelar de schack. Men mesta tiden sitter det tysta och läser. Försöker komma på något att prata om.

Ingen av dem vill bli personliga men ändå känner de ett speciellt behov att få prata av sig. Det kan bara vara för att de inte kan prata med någon annan som de brukar göra. Men de känner inte varandra tillräckligt bra för att de ska kunna babbla på med varandra.

Han kommer på sig själv flera gånger med att försöka prata med Harry om djupare samtalsämnen, sånt som han skulle prata med Blaise om.

Han har varit instäng med Potter alldeles för länge.

"Kan vi gå ut och få frisk luft?"

"Okej", svarar Harry och lägger en bit pergament som bokmärke i sin bok.

* * *

Harry rycker till och vaknar. Något hade väckt honom, men han vet inte riktigt vad. Det är tyst i flera minuter, innan ljud från dörren hörs. Det låter som om någon försöker ta sig in.

Harry håller andan och väntar. Personen utanför dörren ger inte upp. Harry vänder sig om och tittar på Draco, men han sover fortfarande. Snabbt böjer han sig ner mot sin koffert och drar upp marodörkartan ur ett fack i locket.

"Lumos", mumlar han och kollar ner på kartan men ser inte personen utanför. Han lyssnar och undrar om han bara inbillat sig. Han tittar sig runt i korridorerna runtomkring och ser några namn, men alla är lärare och inget misstänksamt.

Han lägger sig sakta ner igen och försöker somna om.

Men tankarna vill inte släppa honom. Det känns som om han är i en annan värld. Det är alldeles tyst och det enda som hörs är Dracos stadiga andetag. Han är ensam i en ny värld med Slytherinaren som han knappt känner . Det är nytt och läskigt.

Han förvånades gång på gång hur prydlig Draco var, höll alltid ordning utan att han direkt såg honom städa någon gång.

"Potter, varför stirrar du på mig?"

"Jag stirrar inte, jag tänker och fastnade med blicken."

"Jaha?", mumlar Draco trött och gäspar.

"Mm."

"Ja, jag är ändå vaken så du kan väl lika bra berätta."

"Det är inte mycket att berätta. Jag bara funderar på hur mycket som är annorlunda och allt jag saknar."

"Potter du tänker alldeles för mycket för att det ska vara bra. Kan du inte stanna i nuet och trivas här?"

"Trivs du här då?"

"Ja det är helt okej. Du är inte så jättedum egentligen. Men du är fortfarande en idiot."

"Och när jag trodde att du fått ett hjärta, så säger du så."

"Jag är Slytherinare, Potter."

"Och du gör ett bra jobb."

"Sov igen!"

Harry behöver inte bli bedd två gånger, det har inte lång tid innan han somnar.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

**Borde inte det faktum att jag inte lamslagit dig och släpat med dig till Du-Vet-Vem vara bevis nog?**

"Aj du petade mig i ögat!"

"Hur ska jag kunna vara beredd på att du måste fixa till håret?"

"Du känner väl att jag höjer handen!?"

"Du kunde lika gärna ha flyttat på den lite bara!" säger Draco och håller handen för sitt öga.

"Det var inte meningen. Och var du tvungen att återigen uttrycka hur mycket av en idiot du tycker jag är? Det är mindre än två decimeter mellan oss nu…"

"Stör det dig, Potter?"

"Ja det gör det!"

"Bra!"

Harry är tvungen att hindra sig själv från att slå till Slytherinaren.

Han slås just av en tanke… det skulle kunna fungera… men… Han vrider huvudet mot Draco tittar på honom. Nä inte kan han… eller…?

Draco tittar avvaktande på honom.

"Vad, Potter?"

"Kan jag lita på dig?"

"Vad är det för fråga?"

"Kan jag lita på dig?" frågar Harry nervöst.

"Jag antar det."

"Är det ett ja?"

"Ja det är ett ja."

Harry tittar på Draco några minuter. Funderar åter igen på om det är en bra idé.

"Skulle du ha något emot att följa med till Gryffindorsuppehållsrum?"

"Hur skulle det gå till?" frågar Draco skeptiskt.

"Det var inte ett svar."

"Jag antar det, det finns inte mycket mer roligt att göra just nu."

"Och jag kan lita på dig?"

"Jaaaa, Potter, det kan du. Borde inte det faktum att jag inte lamslagit dig och släpat med dig till Du-Vet-Vem vara bevis nog?"

"Okej, okej. Du har rätt."

_Det här är en sån dum idé!_ Tänker han, men drar ändå fram osynlighetsmanteln.

"Wow!" utbrister Draco och sätter sig upp på knä i sängen. "Är det där vad jag tror det är?" frågar han och sträcker fram handen mot den.

Harry drar åt sig manteln och hindrar Draco från att röra den. Draco ser nästan besviken ut.

"Om du ska få låna den här, så måste du lova att inte berätta för någon…"

"Jag lovar!" säger Draco ivrigt.

"Och du måste behärska dig i uppehållsrummet sen."

"Om jag får låna den här så skulle jag göra allt du säger! Vart har du fått den ifrån?"

"Det var min pappas."

Draco ser ut som ett barn på julafton när han äntligen får hålla i manteln. Han hoppar snabbt upp på fötter och slänger den runt sig. Han ler förtjust när han ser sin kropp försvinna.

"Kan vi gå nu?" frågar han otåligt.

Harry ler åt Dracos otålighet och nickar.

"Måste vi tysta dig eller kan du hålla tyst?"

"Tja med tanke på hur ni Gryffindorare är så antar jag att du lär få tysta mig."

Harry höjer ena ögonbrynet och letar fram sin trollstav under täcket.

"Försök att hålla dig ur vägen okej?"

Draco nickar innan han dyker under manteln helt och hållet.

* * *

"Harry!" tjuter Ginny och hoppar upp på fötter och kastar sig runt halsen på honom.

"Hej, alla", säger Harry glatt och ler. "Vart är Hermione och Ron?"

"I biblioteket tror jag", svarar Ginny. "De borde komma snart."

"Vart har du varit?" frågar Seamus, där han ligger på mattan framför brasan. Han vänder sig om på rygg och tittar upp på den nyanlände.

"Får tyvärr inte snacka om det, så är det när man är berömd", säger Harry och flinar. Han får Ginny och Neville att skratta.

"Pojken-som-försvinner-hela-tiden är tillbaka!"

"Saknat mig, George?"

"Alltid, Harry-ponken."

Harry går fram till en av sofforna och breder ut sig diskret för att Draco ska kunna klämma ner sig mot armstödet utan att någon skulle sätta sig på Slytherinaren.

Draco är alldeles fascinerad. Gryffindorarna inte är som han trodde de var. Och framför allt så är inte Harry som han trodde. Han hade trott att Harry levde på sin berömdhet i sitt elevhem, men han skämtade hellre bort den, vilket de andra också verkar göra.

Ingen lägger vikt vid vad Harry gått igenom eller vad han är ämnad att göra. I Slytherin så hade alla tagit emot makten man skulle kunna ha och utnyttja den till max.

Draco kan inte precis säga att han avgudar Gryffindorarna, men han älskar att lära sig nya saker och han suger intresserad i sig hur de beter sig. Hur glada alla verkar vara hela tiden, hur tvillingarna hela tiden försöker få alla att skratta.

Han råkar komma åt Harry och denne vänder sig leende mot honom innan han vänder snabbt tillbaka blicken mot de andra igen.

Han måste erkänna att han verkligen gillar att sitta där och bara titta och insupa allt. Harry verkar känna precis likadant, för han sitter för mesta tiden tyst. Tittar, skrattar och bara sitter. Ibland inflikar han något eller berättar något och får alla andra att skratta, inklusive Draco också.

"Harry?"

Alla vänder sig mot porträttöppningen och hälsar glatt på Hermione och Ron som kommer in.

"Vad gör du här, skulle du inte vara borta längre?" frågar hon och tittar sig runt i rummet, söker uppenbarligen efter Draco.

"Jo, men fick ledigt några timmar så kunde komma hit."

Hon verkar ställa sig frågan _hur?_ för sig själv några gånger innan hon hennes ansikte slätas ut och ersätts sen av ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Så du bestämde dig att typ, göra ditt problem osynligt i några timmar?" frågar hon.

"Ungefär…", svarar Harry och tittar frågande på henne, _är hon arg_?

"Tja, jag litar på dig så jag tror väl att du har ett bra omdöme så", säger hon och verkar släppa det hela fort.

Draco har känslan av att hon inte har släppt det än.

Kvällen fortsätter lika glad och lättsam som dittills och fler och fler Gryffindorare anländer till platsen, däribland, Dean, Lavender, Collin och Dennis, Lee och Parvati.

Draco kommer på sig gång på gång att han verkligen trivs i det här sällskapet och det gör honom lite rädd.

* * *

Harry rycker till när han känner något mot sin axel. Draco verkar ha somnat. Han ler lite och tycker det är gulligt, men även ett tecken på att de kanske borde dra sig tillbaka.

Han tittar på sin klocka och gäspar.

"Jag tror att jag ska dra mig tillbaka. Måste förbi hos McGonagall…", säger han men får bara lite halvhjärtade vinkningar då alla är mitt uppe i något Fred och Lee högljut berättar.

Harry petar till Draco i sidan och känner hur denne rycker till.

"Vi måste gå", viskar Harry lågt och reser sig.

Han känner Draco vid sin sida, Draco måste vid flera ställen trycka sig tätt intill Harry för att inte snubbla över någon.

"Var det okej att följa med?" frågar Harry när porträttet svängt igen bakom dem.

"Mm", svarar Draco sömnigt. "Du borde vara under manteln också, ifall någon kommer", mumlar Draco halvt sovande.

"Okej."

Harry sveper in sig i manteln också. Det kommer bli så skönt att sova.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alltså… Idag är ingen bra dag. Jag är ganska trött på människor, hur de beter sig och hur de tänker. Ibland undrar jag verkligen om de verkligen har något i huvudet egentligen. **

**Jag kan säga att jag inte är perfekt, långa vägrar från det, men jag vet för F…N när jag gör fel och jag vet hur man behandlar en människa. De jag pratar om kan verkligen inte behandla andra människor rätt. Och då pratar jag bland annat om människor som verkligen säger att de älskar än. Jag har ingen brist i att lita på folk, jag tror att de menar det (finns undantag dock) men de kan inte visa att de älskar en annan människa.**

**Så trött. Var tvungen att skriva det här. Och det här göra att jag absolut inte har någon energi till att skriva idag. Det blir bara ett kort mellan kapitel. **

**Ursäkta detta dåliga humör, blir nya tag imorgon :)**

**Kram/**

**Angel**

Kapitel 10

**I ett land långt borta…**

"_Den vita t-shirten han satte på sig _den_ morgonen var röd av sin väns blod._

_Det lilla krig som de startade på skoj när de var tio år har, under de fem år som det har gått förvandlats till ett stort, blodigt krig på liv och död._

_De var i ravinen när allt hände. Det var Oskar som råkade starta stenraset och det var Bridget som fick stenarna på sig._

_Sam springer fram till sin väns skadade kropp._

"_Vad gör du!" utbrister Oskar panikslaget. Andreas ler ondskefullt._

"_Ja säg det du käre broder, alla kommer tro att det var du som gjorde hela jobbet, du puttade stenarna, men jag puttade dig, ingen kommer att tro dig för jag var inte ens här. Så du får klara dig själv ur det här." Oskar ser sin tvillingbror springa från platsen. _

_Ingen har någonsin förstått hur han tänker eller varför han gör vissa saker, men i det här fallet är det avundsjuka på att Oskar står Bridget så nära. Det är som det gamla talesättet: Alla känner apan, men apan känner ingen. I det här fallet är det Bridget som är apan. Alla känner till vem Bridget är, men Bridget känner knappt hälften av alla som känner henne och hon är inte alls Andreas lika nära som hon och Oskar är._

_Bridget är en vän som älskar alla, till och med fienderna._

_En människa som är så ljuvlig och snäll att en fjäril verkar vara på gränsen till ond._

_En människa som är på gränsen till liv och död._

_Hon mumlar något och han böjer sig framåt._

"_Du har alltid var min bäste vän. Och se inte det här som att vår sida stupade. Du och Xander är kvar."_

"_Nej Bri, vår sida kommer alltid att kämpa. Vi kommer att kämpa sida vid sida."_

_Fienderna, Oskar, Isak och Benjamin kommer fram till Bris kropp och sätter sig ner._

"_Bri... vi är så ledsna."_

"_Nej var inte det. Om ni inte hade slagit till och gått till anfall hade vi gjort det och någon annan hade legat här."_

"_Ja men vi visste ju att stenraset skulle rasa. Varför har vi utvecklar det här kriget? Idag tar det här kriget slut och vi ska tillsammans vandra på gatorna som vänner", avslutar Benjamin dramatiskt._

"_Nu kommer Xander med Helarna."_ Avslutar Draco.

"Det var en knäpp historia, Malfoy."

"Försök bättre du då, Potter!" muttrar Draco och lutar sig tillbaka.

"Okej", säger Harry självsäkert och börjar. "I ett land långt borta…"


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

**Som vilka, o du allsmäktiga Potter med alla svar?**

De stelar till när de båda får blicken på det röda kuvertet. Harry ser på Draco att han bara vet att det är till honom och Harry kan mycket väl tänka sig att det stämmer då han inte känner någon som skulle tänka sig skicka ett till honom. Ingen i Orden skulle göra det och han har inte heller förargat någon.

Draco sväljer tungt flera gånger och bara väntar på att brevet ska explodera, ju fler sekunder det går ju mer kallsvettig blir han.

_Draco._

_Både din mor och jag är mycket besvikna på dig. Vi har inte hört ett ljud av dig på en vecka. Ingen vet vart du har tagit vägen. Severus vet inte heller. Vi har fått förnedra oss genom att ha fått frågat dina kompisar. Alla sa att du var på väg hem till oss, vi väntade att få se dig._

_Vi tänker inte sjunka lägre genom att prata med dina vänner igen._

_Vi hoppas att du slutar larva dig snart och kommer hem för att ta ditt straff._

_Din far._

Draco tittar skräckslaget på brevet meddelandet förintar sig själv.

"Malfoy?" frågar Harry försiktigt och rör vid Dracos arm. "Malfoy prata med mig."

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga, Potter? Att jag inte har en frivilja att jag inte vet överhuvudtaget vad jag ska ta vägen nu? Vad ska jag säga till dem? Jag kan inte berätta saker som du kan göra, eller komma undan med saker som du kan!"

"Vi kommer på något, och det verkar inte som om vi kommer komma loss från varandra på ett tag heller. Och du skulle väl inte fira jul hemma? Du har ett helt jullov på dig då", försöker Harry trösta.

"Potter, jag måste hem någon gång och jag gissar på att de vill ha hem mig så fort som möjligt för att jag ska kunna få mitt straff."

"Åk inte hem då?"

"Jag måste, annars har jag inget kvar längre. Jag har inte egna pengar, kommer inte ha någonstans att bo, jag blir utfryst och framför allt blir jag troligtvis dödad!"

"Vem tänker för mycket nu då?" ler Harry lite men vet inte vad han ska säga, vill trösta men vet bara inte hur.

Draco tittar tyst på Harry innan han lägger sig ner på sängen och kurar ihop sig. Han petar på kudden med tummen.

"Vill du prata om det?"

Draco tittar upp på honom några sekunder innan tittar ner i madrassen och verkar överväga saken, väger fördelar mot nackdelar med att berätta.

Harry vänder sig mot Draco och studerar Slytherinaren, ju längre tystnaden fortsätter ju mindre känner Harry att chansen för att Draco kommer berätta något minskar. Minuterna går och Draco förblir tyst, så många för- och nackdelar kan Draco inte ha att överväga.

"Jag…" säger Draco så oväntat att Harry hoppar till lite. "Jag har ingen vilja eller makt att välja något i mitt liv. Jag har ingenting om jag inte lyder mina föräldrar. Hur jag än vrider och vänder på problemet hittar jag ingen lösning. Om jag hade gått i ett annat elevhem hade jag inte blivit utfrusen om jag trotsat mina föräldrar. Men om jag inte hade hamnat i Slytherin från början så hade jag blivit utfryst vid elva års ålder. Så jag får stå där jag står. Om jag rymmer har jag ingenstans att ta vägen, inga pengar eller något."

"Du kunde välja att umgås med andra."

"Som vilka, o du allsmäktiga Potter med alla svar?" fräser Draco.

"Du umgås ju med mig just nu…", svarar han försiktigt.

"Vad kan jag få hos dig då?"

"Skydd. Jag litar på dig Malfoy, du kanske borde börja försöka lita på någon annan du också."

Draco tittar tillbaka in i de gröna ögonen och känner sig rädd och vilsen. Han brukar inte känna sig rädd och han gillar det verkligen inte. Och han gillar verkligen inte att Potter har rätt. Hatar det faktum att han faktiskt är rädd för att förlora sina föräldrar. De har inget riktigt band men de är ändå samma kött och blod. Han kan inte ens förklara för sig själv.

"Det finns folk som litar på mig och som skulle gå med på att skydda dig."

Draco vänder sig in mot väggen och visar att samtalet är slut. Och Harry kan inte göra mycket mer än att bita ihop och lämna honom ifred.

Han vet inte hur mycket mer han klarar.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

**Det är just såna svar som får mig att tycka att du borde växa upp…**

Harry vill stampa i frustration, för sin egenskull och för Dracos skull. Vill kunna protestera som en treåring, hoppa och skrika och få upplopp för känslor genom tårar. Inget funkar längre som när man var lite, problemen har allvar, djup och större känslor.

Hur ska han kunna hjälpa Draco? Hjälpa honom ur – inte situationen – utan sig själv? Det är inget fel på situationen, eller _fel_ är det, det är en extremt onormal situation och borde inte få förekomma, men det finns en miljon lösningar på problemet och Harry skulle rabbla upp varenda en för Draco om den tappade idioten bara ville lyssna. Så problemet är Draco. Att Draco vägrar kliva ur sin deppiga bubbla och ta tag i allting och framför allt ta tag i Harrys hjälpande hand.

Harry förstår att Draco är stolt, för stolt för att vilja ta emot någon som helst hjälp av någon, inte ens om det gällde livet skulle Draco ha lätt att kliva ur sin stolthet och erkänna att han behöver hjälp.

Så… ja… vad finns det han kan göra?

Han listar olika möjligheter i huvudet, stryker dem nästan snabbare än han kommer på dem då det aldrig skulle hjälpa, det skulle vara omöjligt, – inte ens under hot – helt totalt omöjligt att nå fram till Slytherinaren.

Han måste hitta det sätt som Draco skulle ta åt sig. På något sätt få Draco att tro att han själv kommit på det.

Mutning?

Nej, trotts att Draco skulle bli arvslös – troligt avslut på det hela – så har han mer saker, dyra saker, än vad han skulle ha användning för i hela sitt liv.

Skulle Draco sälja en av sina skjortor för halvapriset, så skulle han nog ändå ha råd med hyra och mat i ett halvår.

Mutning alltså logiskt uteslutet.

Tortyr?

Tja, Harry skulle nog aldrig ens kunna tortera Voldemort utan att bli ångerfull och vara på vippen att be om förlåtelse.

Tortyr, kan bli sista utvägen och då i form att fjäder tortyr. Typ kittlar Draco tills han inte får luft och bryter ihop.

Be snällt?

Det är som att be en vägg att dansa…! Fast han har faktiskt fått lära sig hur man får en vägg att dansa… Hmm… Det skulle vara som att be Voldemort om ett halvårs paus så de kan lära känna varandra och ta en fika då och då… fast, det går också att fixa med magi eller trolldrycker… Ja ni fattar poängen!

Att be Draco snällt är nog en av de mest omöjliga sakerna. Han kan i alla fall försöka, men risken är att den Blonde skulle skratta åt honom. Alla som skulle höra om det skulle skratta.

Veritaserum?

Snape skulle så döda honom om han ens fick veta att Harry funderade på att sno lite. Att koka själv skulle leda till en säker död för Draco.

Han gillar sitt liv… och att döda Draco känns kanske lite hårt… Veritaserum, eliminerat från listan.

Listan görs oändligtlång i Harrys huvud och den blir mer och mer omöjlig ju mer desperat han blir.

"Kan du sluta vara en sån mes!" utbrister Harry och blir förvånad själv, han hade inte alls tänkt säga det han nyss sa.

"Ursäkta vad kallade du mig?"

"Jag kallade dig mes för att du är en mes! Jag kan ge dig så många utvägar, men du är så jävlar in i Merlin stolt att du vägrar ta emot hjälp. Det spelar inte någon roll om det skulle vara jag eller någon annan. Jag har redan berättat vad du skulle kunna göra och du avfärdar det som om att dina föräldrar ska bli klenhjärtade och komma tiggande tillbaka och grina om förlåtelse. Både du och jag vet att det inte kommer hända!"

"Passa dig, Potter", morrar Draco lågt och tittar upp under luggen på Harry med mörk blick.

"Vad ska du göra Malfoy? Strypa mig?"

"Låter som en bra idé…"

Harry höjer ett ögonbryn och funderar på hur mycket det där illvrålet egentligen rubbade Dracos mentala hälsa.

Pojken-som-överlevde begraver sig i sin kudde och önskar att sängen åt upp honom så han slapp försöka övertala idioten intill.

"Bara väx upp, Malfoy", säger Harry grötigt ner i kudden.

"Du kan växa upp!"

"Det är just såna svar som får mig att tycka att du borde växa upp…"

Draco spänner käken och tittar arg på Harry.

Harry hinner inte reagera innan Draco sitter grensle över Harrys lår och håller ner Gryffindorarens händer mot madrassen.

"Varför är det så viktigt för dig, Potter?"

"Tja, jag är ju tvungen att sitta ihop med dig så att höra på när du snörvlar på nätterna är ganska svårt att undvika!" fräser Harry, och känner sig – logiskt nog – i totalt underläge.

"Jag grinar inte!"

"Vadå? Bara för att du är en Malfoy så gråter du inte?"

"Precis!"

"Vill du höra ihop med namnet Malfoy? Och varför i så fall?" frågar Harry och kan verkligen inte förstå varför namnet är så viktigt för Draco.

"För att det är ett värdigt namn!"

"Värdigt?" frågar Harry och skrattar frustande till. "Kallar du det dina föräldrar gör för värdigt? Att de tänker straffa dig för att du inte lyder deras minsta vink? För att du skaffar ett eget liv?"

"Att umgås med dig kallar jag inte liv!" fräser Draco och känner god lust att strypa pojken under sig. Så… Så… så totalt idiotiskt Potter är alltså!

"Jag kallar inte något du gör egentligen för liv. Du har ingen egen vilja. Vet du vad du gör Draco? Du väljer att leva i det förflutna för att slippa leva i nuet eller framtiden för det gör ont. Det gör ont för att du inte tar tag i saker. Du kan sitta i två timmar och bara gå igenom dagen bit för bit."

"Tack vare det så fick vi veta vad det var för fel, eller hur!?"

"Vi hade nog kunnat lista ut det ändå. Du tror inte att det faktum att vi tillslut inte kunnat röra oss ifrån varandra utan att tappa andan hade varit en liten ledtråd?"

"Jag får alla mina betyg för att jag går igenom dagarna", säger Draco mellan tänder.

"Det är för att du fortfarande lever i det förflutna som jag sa! Och det är inte förskräckligt att inte få toppbetyg i allt. Du har för höga krav på dig själv!"

"Varför bryr du dig ens, Potter? Varför skulle jag lyssna på dig som är så misslyckad?"

"Du får tycka att jag är misslyckad om du vill. Lugnt för mig, för jag vet att jag inte är misslyckad och jag är så säker på mig att jag tar inte till mig det du säger just nu."

"Vad är skillnaden från förut då, Potter?" ler Draco hånfullt. "Du började nästan alltid grina när jag sa något nedvärderande om dig."

"Det handlar mer om att du säger så om mig fast du inte känner mig. Det handlar om orättvisa och inte om att jag tror på exakta orden. Och det faktum att du ger dig på de i min omgivning."

Draco slår till madrassen intill Harrys arm.

"Känns det bättre om du skulle slå mig eller?" frågar Harry och möter trotsigt Dracos blick.

"Jag. Hatar. Dig. Potter…" säger Draco sakta och tittar bort.

Harry blinkar till, såg han det han tror han såg?

Dracos andning blir hackig och hans händer börjar skaka en aning.

"Malfoy…" Draco vrider bort huvudet ännu mer och hans axlar börjar också skaka.

Harry känner sig rådvillig. Vad ska han göra…?

Han höjer sakta sin hand och lägger den på Dracos arm.

"Jag vill inte…", säger Draco till något som knappt han själv vet vad han säger nej till. En snyftning undslipper hans läppar och han vänder sin tårfyllda blick mot Harry igen. "Jag kan inte…"

Harry drar till sig sinandra hand. Han lägger tveksamt ena handen på Dracos skuldror och den andra på Dracos rygg, sakta drar han Draco emot sig. Draco kollapsar nästan över honom och börjar snyfta häftigt.

Harry låter Draco ligga kvar och snora ner hans tröja. Efter en stund när han tappat känseln i sina ben, håller han fast Draco så han kan rulla över på sida. Han låter Draco ligga kvar tätt intill och tröstar honom med en hand som stryker sakta över Dracos rygg.

Tillslut somnar Draco.

Harry håller kvar sin hand runt Dracos rygg och låter honom ligga kvar med sin panna mot hans bröstkorg.

Det blev mest bara ett stort bråk av det hela, men det är stort att Draco bröt ihop.

Frågan är bara om Draco kommer hantera ihop brytningen genom att stänga igen sig ännu mer eller om han faktiskt kommer öppna sig.

Harry får nog inte svar på det förrän imorgon.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

_Merlin… _tänker Harry när han vaknar och känner hur nästan hela kroppen bränner. Han gäspar och blickar neråt och upptäcker ett suddigt virrvarr av blont hår och ljusgrå tröja som trasslat ihop sig under det suddiga virrvarrets högra sida. Hettan Harry känner kommer från Dracos närhet, Dracos hud – det känns som att sova precis intill en lägereld en sommarkväll.

Lugna andetag landar på Harrys nyckelben och sprider sig upp över Harrys hals och lämnar efter en kyla och ilningar som sprider sig längs Harrys ryggrad.

Han känner att han verkligen behöver röra på sig, han är stel och det värker i nacken, och nu håller hans kropp att domna bort? – det måste vara därför det ilar längs ryggraden.

_Merlin… _tänker Harry igen, han tror inte att han sett Malfoy så stilla någonsin eller så fridfull eller så sårbar. Han är ganska vacker när han är så avslappnad. Och då menar Harry på ett icke _bögigt _sätt. Utan att han helt enkelt bara konstaterar att Malfoy är vacker.

Tusen tankar om hur han ska ta sig ur Dracos grepp utan att väcka den sistnämnde far genom huvudet, men ingen av dem skulle fungera utan att väcka honom. Han kan knappt andas utan att vara rädd att han ska väcka råka väcka Slytherinaren.

_Ja!_

Draco rör lite på sig, vilket ger Harry chansen att sträcka ut sitt stela ben rakt.

Okej… Chansen att komma loss nu utan att väcka Draco är lika med noll, han har greppat tag i Harrys t-shirt och håller ett stadigt tag om tyget.

Utan minsta förvarning rycker Draco till och vaknar. Han hoppar till när han ser Harry och lyckas få dem båda att ramla ur sängen och trasslar ihop sig i en hög på golvet nedanför.

"Malfoy?" frågar Harry och grimaserar när Draco råkar knäa honom i magen.

"Oj…" mumlar Draco lätt disorienterad. Han stirrar ner på Harry och bara stirrar. Harry rodnar lite under blicken.

"Hur är det?" frågar han försiktigt.

"Med…? Åh…" Gårdagen verkar komma tillbaka igen och Draco rodnar han också.

Harry ler mot honom för att säga att det inte är någon fara, att allt som är av vikt är att Draco mår bra. Draco blinkar flera gånger och flyttar sin blick hela tiden – som om han försöker sortera tankarna.

_Trygg._ _Varm. Känslig. _Det är det Draco kan sortera ut. Han rynkar ögonbrynen och stirrar konfunderat ner på Harry. Betyder de tre känslorna att Potter får honom att känna så? Han ryser till när kontrasten mellan hettan från Potters kropp och kylan i rummet blir påtaglig.

Tanken – _jag vill ligga här för evigt – _sveper förbi snabbt, han vägrar låta tanken ta fäste och låta den ta den sista lilla värdighet han har kvar. Men ändå ligger han kvar, tanken verkar få vinna ändå.

Varför protesterar inte Gryffindoraren? Puttar bort honom eller ber honom flytta på sig. Är han rädd för att Draco ska bryta ihop igen?

Draco låter sitt huvud falla åt vänster och studerar Harry mer ingående. Utan glasögonen så ser Potter helt annorlunda ut. Både mer manlig och mer sårbar. Harry får honom att bli lugn, får honom att inte tänka så mycket som han brukar, rofylld känner han sig.

"Kan vi, typ, _inte_ prata om igår..?" mumlar Draco lågt. Han tittar ner i Harrys bröstkorg och stryker undan en hårslinga bakom sitt örat, ganska lönlöst då den strax glider fram i ögonen igen.

"Vilken del?" frågar Harry, livrädd för att Draco stänger igen sig igen. Han suger in sin underläpp och börjar nervöst tugga på den, han tappar greppet om läppen när den glider ut mellan tänderna och han pressar ihop dem och fångar strax upp underläppen igen.

"Vilken del är _inte_ skämmig att prata om?" kontrar Draco, inte upprört, inte irriterat. "Sluta med det där…", mumlar Draco och stryker med sin tumme längs nederkanten på Harrys läpp och stryker tills Harry släpper greppet om läppen. "Det var bättre…", säger Draco med koncentrationen på läppen, smeker själva läppen sen. Han drar tillbaka sin hand och tittar upp på Harry. Han ler lite när han ser hur Harry sväljer häftigt.

_Vad håller Malfoy på med?_ undrar Harry tyst för sig själv och skyller sitt dunkande hjärta på att rädsla och att han är förvirrad över situationen.

"Ingen av delarna är skämmiga."

"Potter, jag vet att du är alla veklingars beskyddare, men jag behöver ingen som beskyddar mig."

"Jag har inte erbjudigt mitt beskydd, bara min vänskap. Och jag tror du behöver prata om saker", säger Harry mjukt.

Ingen av dem verkar vara det minsta generade av situationen att de ligger tätt ihop på golvet. Man skulle kunna tro att de satt i varsin fåtölj och diskuterade om Malört eller Draktårar skulle förstärka trolldrycken eller försvaga den.

Draco suckar och reser sig upp för att sätta sig på sängen igen. Harry följer efter och sätter sig med benen i kors vänt mot Draco. Draco sitter i egna tankar ett tag, tålmodigt väntar Harry på att Slytherinaren ska öppna munnen och börja prata av sig.

Men det kommer inget prat.

Draco har fastnat med tankarna på känslan av Harry läpp under sin tumme. Hur mjuk och fyllig den är. Hur rätt och fel det känns. Tankarna far mot nya destinationer – att få kyssa läpparna, att få stryka sina egna mot Potters. Suga på läppen och nafsa i den. Och sen kyssa honom djupt, möta Potters tunga… _Vid Merlins skägg!_ Vad tänker han!

Draco rodnar djupt när han kommer på sig själv.

"Du…?" Potters röst var så mjuk, som en lätt sommarbris.

Värmen från Harrys hand sprider sig som en skogsbrand ner till skrevet. Han lutar sig hastigt fram och ryckte åt sig en tjocktröja och kränger på sig den. Låtsas vara kall, hans kropp skakar av nervositeten och han drar upp benen mot bröstet för att försöka dölja upphetsningen från Harry.

"Du får inte en panikattack va?" frågar Harry oroligt och sätter sig upp på knä. Han tittar nästan panikslaget på Dracos rodnad och snabba andhämtning. "Draco?"

Draco kommer av sig i sin panik för ett ögonblick när han hör sitt namn. Han drar ner tjocktröjan över knäna så han bidar ett minitält och rynkar pannan.

"Du sa Draco…", säger han sakta – osäker på att han verkligen hört rätt och att han bara inte inbillat sig något. Att hans sjuka hjärna hittat på något som han vill höra. Och plötsligt sköljer minnet av att han pressat sina läppar mot Harrys upp i hjärnan och det får honom att känna ännu mer upphetsning.

_Vad är det för fel på honom?! _Han får lust att spy .

"Du heter det", mumlar Harry och verkar nästan ångra det.

"Jag gillar att du kallar mig vid förnamn", säger Draco lågt och tittar ner.

"Mår du bra? Du ser ut att ha feber", säger Harry och sträcker ut sin hand för att känna på Draco panna.

Draco stirrar skräckslaget på handen och kastar sig bakåt på madrassen. Harry höjer ögonbrynen och stirrar skeptiskt på Draco.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågar han förvånat och stirrar på Draco som fortfarande håller ögonen på Harrys utsträckta hand och trycker sig ner i madrassen med kroppen i en konstig snedvriden vinkel.

"Ehh…"

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… _Ekar det i Dracos huvud och alla tankar och möjlig förklaringar är som bortblåsta.

Harry lutar sig framåt för att kunna nå att lägga sin hand på Dracos panna, det resulterar bara i att Draco spänner sig och trycker sig ner längre i madrassen – hoppas på att den ska sluka honom helt.

Harry stirrar mycket skeptiskt på den Blonde.

"Verkligen, vad håller du på med?"

"Ehh…", fortsätter han fortfarande lika intelligent.

Harry sätter sig rakare upp i sängen och visar med hela sig att han kräver en förklaring till Dracos beteende.

Draco vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara, han hade svårt att koncentrera sig, dels skämdes han (över att han blivit upphetsad av Potter) och dels vara han fascinerad (Potters läppar är _way_ för attraktiva för att ens kunna slita blicken ifrån om man väl fått ögonen på dem, eller för den delen låta de vara ifred).

Draco hoppar upp ur sängen och har bara tanken på att försvinna från Harrys närhet i huvudet.

"Malfoy!" utbrister Harry förvånat och reser sig upp också. "Kolla…"

Dracos hjärna verkar vilja samarbeta igen och han upptäcker att de inte längre bara har två decimeter mellan sig utan de kan komma minst två meter ifrån varandra.

"Wow!" Ler Harry.

_Är Potter glad för det här?_ tänker han irriterat. Han backar lite ytterligare, men inget stoppar honom. Han tittar en sista gång på Harry innan han öppnar dörren och flyr från platsen. Han bara springer så långt han kan komma. Bort från sina känslor och Potter. Bort från upphetsningen.

**Nu börjar det hända lite grejer :) Hoppas ni har haft en trevlig Lucia! Om ni gillar det så kan ni ju tala om det! **

**Kram/**

**Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

**Va? Gå?**

Draco kastar sig i närmsta badrum. Flämtande stänger han igen dörren bakom sig och lutar sig mot den. Äntligen ensam, han går fram och lutar sig över handfatet med ett stenhårt grepp om kanterna. Hela han är helspänd och han skakar svagt. Vad tänkte han egentligen? Att han är kär i Potter? Okej, den tanken är ganska skrattretande, inte ens han tror det. Det han i självverket bannar sig själv för den han tänkt. Kan det vara så att han finner Potter så attraktiv att han nästan varit på vippen att våldsamt trycka ner Harry i madrassen och kysst honom tills ingen visste vad som är upp och ner.

Förfärat tittar han upp från handfatets botten och de mörka dräneringshålen och möter sin blick i spegeln. Han känner inte igen sig själv. Han känner sig slarvig – slarvig och avslappnad. Den kalla och hårda sidan av honom, den som brukar vara sitt ansikte utåt, är som bortblåst och kvar är det här mjuka och… _fina_ kvar. _Är det Potters verk? _ Undrar han stilla för sig själv.

De grå ögonen tittar tillbaka och får honom att undra om Harry skulle finna allt det här attraherande…

_För Merlins skull! _Han slår på vattenkranen och stänker vatten i ansiktet. Fyller sina kupade händer med vatten och begraver ansiktet i handflatorna och känner hur vattnet rinner mellan sina fingrar.

Han lyfter sin blick mot spegeln igen och tittar på sig en stund, han tittar så länge att han börjar se reflektionen av Harry i spegeln. Han studerar reflektionen och funderar på hur det skulle kännas att ha Gryffindorarens läppar mot sina igen, han lutar huvudet lite och följer linjer och detaljer som han inte sett förut. Vågar inte blinka, han svär att om han blinkar så kommer reflektionen försvinna.

Han tränger undan alla tankar om hur fel det är att fantisera fram Potters ansikte och sen studera det utan att ens våga göra något åt allt det här. Han fuktar sakta läpparna och ser hur Potter-inbillningen vidgar sina ögon lite och öppnar munnen.

"Malfoy?"

Draco sätter i halsen och hoppar högt. _Fan!_ Det hade inte varit en reflektion, det _hade_ varit Potter han stått och stirrat på. Draco vänder sig häftigt om och stirrar nu direkt på Harry. Ser hur Harry får något oroligt i blicken. _Jag måste se skräckslagen ut,_ tänker Draco. Han känner sig skräckslagen. Påkommen. Skamsen. Och upphetsad.

"Varför sprang du?" frågar Harry. Han flyttar sig några steg åt höger för att kunna fånga upp Dracos sänkta blick.

Draco möter blicken och ser hur Harry sväljer nervöst.

Dracos ögon smalnar och han lutar sig lite, _lite_ framåt – _är _den Svårthårige nervös? Och i så fall över vad? funderar Draco rådvillt.

Han greppar hårdare i porslinskanten, som i att hindra sig för att hoppa på Harry där och då.

"Ehh…" säger Draco och harklar sig. Skräcklagen över att behöva säga något, och skräcklagen över att förlora förståndet och säga något sant...

"Draco vad är det som är fel?" Harry är på gränsen till förtvivlad, han har försökt att få Draco att må bra, försökt att finnas där, försökt att få saker at bli bättre. Och det här är tacken? Han vet inte ens vad det är för tack. Eller varför Draco plötsligt gör såhär.

Ord vill inte komma fram, ord vill inte sägas högt.

Harry sliter sin blick från Dracos ansikte ner på Dracos vitnande händer.

"Sluta…" utbrister Harry och stegar fram och lägger sin händer över Dracos och försöker få denne att släppa sitt grepp.

Harrys beröring får Draco att rygga tillbaka.

"Åh…" börjar Harry och det verkar gå upp för honom. "Är… är det _jag_ som är problemet?" frågar Harry tyst och släpper häftigt Dracos händer som om han bränt sig. Han håller upp händerna i luften för att visa Draco att han inte tänker röra vid honom mer. "Vad har jag gjort?" mumlar Harry till golvet.

Det går en stöt genom Dracos kropp. _Fan. _ Han skadar Harry. Det han gör just nu skadar honom. Varför kan han inte bara öppna munnen och förklara för Harry? Paniken slår knut på magen och får honom att tappa andan. Han hatar att se Gryffindoraren såhär.

_Sluta! Sluta då… berätta för honom!_ Bättre att Potter avskyr honom än att Draco skadar Harry.

Orden stockar sig i halsen och vägrar bli uttalade.

"Snälla, Draco. Vad har jag gjort?" mumlar Harry igen och låter sårad. "Jag försökte bara vara en bra vän."

"Vän…" fnyser Draco. Okej han kommer direkt när han kommer ut från badrummet besöka Voldemort och peta på dennes schackpjäser och hoppas att få bli dödad. Han förtjänar inte att leva efter det här.

"Vad tycker du att jag var då?" frågar Harry rakt ut, inte arg, ledset eller irriterat bara helt ärligt.

"En plåga?" _snälla bara håll tyst, _ber han sig själv.

Harry biter ihop käkarna och tittar kallt tillbaka innan han vänder sig om och börjar gå mot dörren.

"Harry!" _äntligen…_

Den tilltalade vänder sig om förvånad över att få höra sitt förnamn.

Draco sväljer några gånger innan han rätar på sig och lämnar handfatet bakom sig. Han går nästan snubblande framåt. _Antingen vill hans kropp inte lyda eller så kan den inte ens kontrollera sig…_ tänker Draco irriterat och rodnar över att han nästan snubblar.

Harry ryggar tillbaka i denna plötsliga närhet av Draco. Och nu när Draco väl stod där nära så kommer han inte ens ihåg vad han skulle göra. Draco själv verkar komma av sig och står rakt upp och ner och stirrar ett tag.

"Jag…" säger Draco häftigt och drar efter andan och sätter i halsen igen. Han hostar till och Harry klappar till honom i ryggen.

Värmen är tillbaka och den sprider sig sakta runt Harrys beröring, värmen tonar sakta ut och lämnar en kittlande känsla efter sig. Han vill ha Harrys hand på sin rygg igen. Han vill ha Harry överallt. Han vill. Han vill verkligen.

Han tar de sista stegen fram och är så när på att knuffa omkull Harry. _Sen när kan han inte vara smidig eller kan kontrollera sin kropp? Det är inte som om han inte gjort det här förut, eller inte _kan _det här. Och nu beter han sig som en tafatt trettonåring!_

Han släpper ut ett skakigt andetag över Harrys ansikte och tittar tillbaka i Harrys vidgade gröna ögon. Han lutar sig sen fram och fångar upp Harrys läppar.

_Galopperande Gorgoner! _Tänker Harry och stelnar till när Dracos läppar sluter sig om den förstnämndes. De är mjuka och varma, snuddar lätt vid Harrys, nästan inte där men han är så medveten att han faktiskt kysser Dracos läppar. Dracos frågande tunga och rörande mun får Harry att tappa greppet totalt och lika så förmågan att andas ordentligt.

Draco lägger sin hand runt Harrys nacke och en på Gryffindorarens lår och tvingar honom närmre. _Så bra det känns…_ Någonstans här verkar båda två tappa behärskningen. Harrys hans flyger upp till Dracos nacke – han behöver känna Dracos varma hud, och så behöver han ta stöd, annars kommer hans ben vika under sig vilken sekund som helst.

Dracos händer bränner där de ligger runt hans nacke och lår.

Harry släpper ut ett skakigt andetag när Draco försiktigt suger på hans underläpp innan denne drar sig tillbaka. Han blinkar några gånger och försöker få fokus på mannen framför sig, han inser att det är omöjligt när det ända han kan konsentera sig på är att Dracos hand börjar röra sig längs med hans lår.

Det är ju inte som att han inte försöker befria sig själv från Dracos grepp; nej, nej! Han försöker gång på gång, men hans kropp vägrar lyda det hjärnan försöker bemanna den att göra. Han låter ögonen vara öppna och stirrar på Den Blonde som lutar sig framåt igen och låter tungan följa formen på Harrys läppar. Det var ungefär nu som kroppen börjar lyssna hjärnan igen och han ska precis putta bort Draco, ja han till och med höjer sina händer och lägger dem på dennes bröstkorg, när känslan av den tränade kroppen under sina fingrar och uttrycket i Dracos ansikte av att denne gör något otroligt viktigt och att det inte vore rätt att stoppa honom, får den rationella delen av honom att störtdyka ner i ett totalt mörker, osäker på att den någonsin kommer få se ljuset igen.

Och förutom det så börjar Harrys läppar kräva uppmärksamheten från Dracos, skulle göra vad som helst för att få känna uppmärksamheten hela tiden. Han har aldrig vara så medveten om sina läppar som just nu, den pirrande känslan i läpparna sprider sig ut i hela kroppen.

Han lyckas på något sätt ändå dra sig undan och stirrar upp på Draco.

"Vad…?" han försöker bilda en hel mening. Berusningen och förvirringen gör tankarna dimmiga. Han slickar sig snabbt om sina våta och lite svullna läppar.

Draco öppnar sina grå ögon och verkar ha svårt att fokusera för ett par sekunder. Han blinkar några gånger och ser ganska bortkommen ut.

"Vad…?" börjar han igen.

Draco suckar nästan frustrerat. Om det är för att Harry inte kan avsluta en hel mening eller om det är för att Harry försöker säga en mening vet han inte riktigt. Men frustrerad känner han sig.

Han böjer sig häftigt ner igen och fångar upp Potter läppar, trycker sig mot den andre mannens kropp. Okej han tänker inte försöka förneka att han är attraherad av Gryffindoraren. Draco låter sin tunga glida in i Harrys mun utan protester och alla tankar försvinner ur hans hjärna, det blir blankt och luddigt och underbart bortdomnat.

Han känner hur Potters kropp skakar under hans beröring. Känslan av att det är han som får Potter att bli skakig, får hans kropp att börja reagera och skaka lite själv. Harry hoppar till lite och avbryter kyssen några sekunder när han känner hur Draco hårdnar. Draco möter Harrys nu nästan svarta ögon. Det skulle kännas skämmigt om han inte just då kände att det är tusen gånger viktigare att känna Potters läppar och röra vid Potters tunga. Och han kysser Harry häftigt och hungrigt.

Draco verkar ha bestämt sig för att känna och röra vid varje centimeter av Harrys mun, får honom att fundera några sekunder på om det skulle kunna räknas som våldtäckt på Gryffindoraren? Nja… Om det så vore så skulle han gladligen ta sitt straff sen om han bara får känna hela Harrys kropp och mun mot sig en stund till.

Harry stönar djupt inom sig och Draco kommer fram till att hans enda uppgift i livet är att få höra det där ljudet igen! Han börjar röra sin mun på ett sånt sätt att han frågar efter mer uppmärksamhet från Harrys håll.

Harry är inte sen att lyda han låter sin hand glida in under Dracos tröja och börjar massera varje liten centimeter. Det är lätt att kyssa Malfoy, kommer Harry fram till utan att direkt veta att han tänker tanken, det är bara att falla in i kyssen och följa Dracos läppar och mimera det Malfoy gör och kan både ge och ta och inte bara ta.

Draco pressar sin hand hårdare mot Harrys lår innan han släpper greppet totalt om Harry och drar efter andan. Andfått står de och stirrar på varandra ett bra tag.

"Vad…?"

Draco himlar med ögonen åt Harrys upprepade fråga.

"Jag måste nog gå…" mumlar han när förvirringen kastar sig över honom som ett lejon i svält.

"Va? Gå?"

"Ja, tillbaka till mitt uppehållsrum…"

"Men hur blir det med vårt rum då? Vad ska du säga till alla i ditt elevhem? Vad blir det med oss?"

"Jag vet inte om det finns ett oss, Potter", mumlar Draco lågt.

Harry grabbar tag i Dracos nacke och kysser Draco igen.

Draco faller in i kyssen och tappar bort tanken att han borde gå för en liten stund.

"Nej jag måste _gå_", mumlar Draco mot Harrys läppar och drar sig undan efter att kysst Gryffindorarens läppar en gång till.

Och så är han borta.

Harry inser inte att Draco försvunnit riktigt förrän efter ett par minuter och när han i avsaknaden av ett par riktigt upphetsande läppar och utan att ha en mycket het kropp tryckt mot sig får Harrys hjärna att sakta återvända.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

**Idioti, Draco, idioti!**

"Vart har du varit?" frågar Pansy när han kommer in i uppehållsrummet. Hon ser lite chockad ut över att ens få se Draco i där. Okej det var nog en dum idé att gå tillbaka till sitt uppehållsrum. Det sköna är i alla fall att det är så pass sent att ingen annan i uppehållsrummet. "Och ljug inte…" lägger hon till.

"Jag var tvungen att åka hem ett tag", ljuger Draco.

"Vad sa jag om att ljuga?" frågar Pansy och far upp ur stolen. Väldigt effektivt drag fast hon nästan är två huvuden kortare än Draco, han ryggar tillbaka.

"Jag ljuger inte!" säger Draco och slår ut med händerna, han bannar att hans röst går upp lite i falsett när nervositeten kommer smygande.

"Draco jag såg dig med Potter ute i snön för ett par dagar sen!" väser hon och tittar sig runt så att ingen annan är där.

Draco stelnar till och tänker febrilt på vad han ska säga. Hur han än försöker så är tankarna låsta, vägrar hjälpa till alls. Han försöker dra ut på det hela och vinna lite tid genom att dra med sig henne upp i sin sovsal och trycker ner henne på sin säng.

"Nå?" frågar hon tålmodigt och lägger benen i kors, lika så sina armar. "Försök vara lite mer av en Gryffindorare och inte ljuga, va?"

Draco möter hennes blick och hon är trotsig. Inte svartsjuk eller arg, bara vänskapligt trotsig och vill veta varför han inte kan vara ärlig. Hon kanske faktiskt bryr sig som en vän och släppt hennes gamla jag.

"Nå? Ligger du med honom? Kidnappade du honom? Vad?"

"Varför bryr du dig?"

"Draco med tanke på att du varit borta i över en halv vecka och jag såg dig tillsammans med Potter ute i snön och ni verkade gömma er för var, det ettor? Bakom en snöhög, så börjar jag undra hur det är med din mentala hälsa. Så… du har varit med _Potter_ hela denna tid?"

_Harry_, kommer han på sig själv med att tänka varje gång Pansy säger Potter. Han suckar åt sig själv och sjunker ner på Blaises säng.

"Du kommer aldrig tro mig…" säger han tyst.

"Pröva mig", säger hon utmanande och tittar på honom med sina mörka ögon.

Han berättat allt som hänt de senaste dagarna. Han vet inte hur det går till, men han till och med spottar ur sig alla detaljer till och med om kyssen! Han är så korkad. Han berättar till och med hur det känns att kyssa Potter i detalj för henne. Okej hans mentala hälsa flög sin kos någonstans mellan i förrgår och för tjugo minuter sen.

"Draco alltså… Är du _kär_ i honom?" är Pansys enda fråga.

"Nej!"

"Okej, men du skulle kunna bli?"

Draco svarar inte. Han vet svaret hans hjärna viskar, men han vägrar tro på det. Han begraver ansiktet i händerna och stönar. Det hela är så sjukt! Han fattar inte att det här händer honom. För trettiosex minuter sen stod han och kysste sönder Harry och nu sitter han och känner sig totalt förnedrad.

"Draco?" _åh nej_, han tittar upp och möter Blaises blick.

"Eh, hej?" säger han tvekande. Han har aldrig varit så nervös inför Blaise i hela sitt liv. Det har varit tvärtom ett par gånger, men annars har det varit ganska jämnt mellan dem. De lever båda på samma villkor och med samma mål. Eller _levde_ i alla fall.

"Pansy berättade något intressant", säger han och slår sig ner bredvid Pansy.

_Det. Är. Inte. Sant…_ tänker han plågat.

"Jaså?" frågar han och suckar.

"Att du har börjat hänga med Gryffindorare", säger Blaise och granskar Draco med sina mörka ögon.

"Har jag inte alls!"

"Alltså det här är sjukt lågt för att vara dig Draco. Potter, _verkligen_?" frågar Blaise och tittar med chockblandad förfäran på Draco. "Harry satans _Potter_?"

"Det har du inget att göra med!" säger Draco irriterat.

Draco ångar i denna sekund att han någonsin börjat prata med Blaise alls. Det jobbiga är att han faktiskt gillar Blaise, gillar det faktum att han är neutral, varken dödsätare eller på de godas sida. Han är dock väldigt fåfäng och kan bli sjukt arg.

"Pansy du bara skulle våga…", morrar Draco när han ser att Pansy öppnar munnen. Hon snörper ihop munnen och blänger argt på mig. Han suckar lättat ut, han är så körd om hon berättar. Och så plötsligt drar hon djupt efter andan och rabblar allt Draco nyss berättat.

"…Han kysste honom också!"

"Du _vadå_?" spottar Blaise när Pansy berättat klart. "Din far kommer döda dig! Och om det nu skulle vara så att din pappa inte dödar dig, så kommer Granger göra det, om Granger inte dödar dig kommer hela jäkla Potter-klubben göra det, Mini Wesslan är inte att leka med alls! Vad använder du din hjärna till, inget längre eller? Du kysste Harry _Freaking_ Potter, _frivilligt_! Nej! Nej, nej, nej – du skyller inte på att du var kåt eller att du var tvungen, eller att dina hormoner löpte amok, eller att Potter förtrollade dig! Merlin... Fattar du hur snabbt detta kommer spridas? Varför riskerar du hela ditt liv för en kyss av _Potter_? Gå och strula med en Ravenclaware om nu behöver kyssa någon!"

"Om ni två inte säger något så kommer det inte ut!" protesterar Draco.

"Jag är väl inte dum! Jag skulle aldrig vilja vara den som sprider det här ryktet, jag kommer bli lika smutskastad! Men du tror inte att Potter bara råkar berätta för Granger och Wesslan och så råkar mini-Wesslan alias skvallerkärringen som hatar dig mer än hon hatar Du-Vet-Vem kommer sprida runt det faktum att du nästan våldtagit Potter på en _toalett_!? Hur kan du ta den risken för att missfoster som Potter?" väser Blaise.

"Potter är inget missfoster!" orden bara forsar ur honom utan att han hinner stoppa sig. _Skit_, tänker han precis när an hasplat ur sig det och kniper stönande ihop ögonen.

"Har du problem med att se hela bilden och det som är det viktiga?" frågar Blaise och bara stirrar på honom.

"Du skulle inte överleva en dag om det kom ut, Draco", säger Pansy och lutar sig framåt. "Din far kommer vända dig ryggen i samma stund som han får reda på det och då kommer ditt namn inte betyda ett skvatt. Du kommer bli sliten i stycken av vartenda litet Potter älskande fan och framför allt kommer hela vårt elevhem se dig som en leksak och kommer tävla om vem som kan förnedra dig mest tills du bryter ihop och sen kommer du föras till mörkretsmästare och du kommer önska att han bara dödade dig!" säger hon lugnt. Lugnet skrämmer Draco. Och Draco vet att hon har rätt, det skrämmer honom också. "Utan din pappa så har du ingen chans."

Draco är inte så glad längre för att vara född till Slytherinare. Hans största stolthet i livet är det han avskyr som mest just nu. Han öppnar munnen för att protestera.

"Draco du tänker väl inte…?" stönar Pansy. Draco rodnar när han, på hennes tonfall, förstår att Pansy vet vad han tänker protestera med. "Åh det tänker han…" Hon lutar sig framåt och lutar pannan mot sina knän.

"Vadå?" frågar Blaise avvaktande.

"Han tänker säga att han kan få skydd hos Potter och hans lilla grupp", mumlar hon ner i sitt knä.

Draco rodnar åt sin idiotiska tanke.

"Idioti, Draco, idioti!" säger Blaise och skakar sakta på huvudet.

Alla möjliga lögner och försvar flyger genom Dracos huvud och han börjar spotta ur sig alla möjliga. Och ju mer han babblar ju mer önskar han att han bara kunde hålla käften.

"Är du kär i honom eller?" frågar Blaise

Nog för att det hade varit den mest underbaraste kyssen i världen så är Draco definitivt inte kär!

"Nej!" säger han tvärsäkert och de verkar faktiskt tro honom.

"Okej…"

"Skulle du kunna bli det?" avbryter Pansy Blaise. Blaise stirrar förskräckt på Pansy innan han vänder blicken mot Draco.

_Varför slutar kvinnan inte att antyda att han skulle kunna bli kär i Potter?_

"Neeeeeeej", säger Draco med lite tvekan i rösten.

"Skitsnack", klargör Pansy.

"Okej… men jag har en plan!" ljuger Draco.

"Tja… för de brukar gå som du vill! Ungefär som när du hade planen om att hälla kärleks-elexir i Notts dryck och han skulle bli kär i Granger, hur slutade den planen? Jo du drack den själv och vi fick släpa dig ut ur salen och hälla i dig en motdryck…"

"Ja ja, jag fattar!" säger Draco och stirrar ner o golvet.

"Om du bryr dig om ditt liv och våra så borde du lämna Potter ifred", säger Blaise och reser sig upp. Pansy väntar tills den mörkhårige Slytherinaren försvunnit ut ur sovsalen igen.

"Du borde kämpa för det du vill. Och om du vet vad du vill så är det honom du måste övertyga", säger hon och pekar på dörren.

"Blaise?"

"Du bör ha det neutrala landet på din sida om du vill klara dig ur detta", säger hon och höjer menande på ögonbrynet innan hon reser på sig och vinkar hejdå och går.

Måste han övertyga Blaise för att kunna umgås med Harry? Varför? Draco stönar och begraver sig i Blaise kuddar. Vad är det för fel på honom? När försvann hans förstånd? Och hur tusan ska han lyckas få Blaise på hans sida? Skit också..


	16. Chapter 16

**Lisen653 jag vill bara tacka dig för dina underbara kommentarer! De värmer jättemycket!**

**Kram!**

**Angel**

Kapitel 16

**Ja jag sa ju det! Hon kommer mörda dig!**

Draco blir förvånad att se Blaise stå och vänta på honom i uppehållsrummet när han kommer ner från deras sovsal. Blaise tittar kort på honom innan han vänder sig om och de gör följe upp till frukosten.

Hur ska han lyckas övertala Blaise? Finns det något som han skulle kunna säga för att få Blaise att fatta att Draco faktiskt börjat gilla att umgås att Potter och att kyssen var helt fantastik? Han börjar fundera på varför Blaise inte gillar Potter. Hur han än tänker så kommer han inte på något. Att rabbla upp vilka anledningar som Pansy har för att hata Potter är lätt, han vet själv vilka anledningar han haft att ogilla Guldgossen. Men Blaise brukar aldrig ha något med Gryffindorarna att göra.

Blaise är svår. Mycket svår. Blaise gaggar inte ihop sig med något han vägrar bli satt i en grupp om det inte är sin egen. Han är lik sin mamma, självständig och svår, man vet inte riktigt vart man har honom trotts att man vet exakt vart han står.

_Tänk, Draco tänk…_ Han tappar med fingrarna mot sitt lår och tänker febrilt medan han går. Han får många blickar från Blaise och han förstår att Blaise förstår att han funderar på något. Tre minuter senare öppnar Blaise och frågar: "Vad är det Draco?"

"Vad är det för fel på personen-vi-pratade-om-igår?"

"Seriöst, Draco? Tänker du fortfarande på det? Om du är smart så lämnar du allt och bara går."

"Svara på min fråga", muttrar Draco och tittar upp i taket och skulle gått in i en Hufflepuffare om Blaise inte dragit honom emot sig.

"Han är _Potter_", väser Blaise och tittar sig runt för att försäkra sig om att ingen hört.

"Du bryr dig inte om människor på det sättet!"

"Jag bryr mig om dig! Så släppa sluta diskutera det här."

Draco tittar kallt på mannen bredvid sig och tänker att det här blev ett totalt fiasko. _Skit._ Han har alternativet att dra in Pansy mer i det hela. Inte det minsta rättvist mot henne, men det är hon skyldig honom, tänker han samtidigt som de kliver in i Storasalen. Hans blick dras till Gryffindorbordet. Söker fundersamt längs bordet efter Potter, han hittar honom inte.

"Aj!" väser han när han blir armbågad av Blaise och han känner sig påkommen. "Förlåt då!" muttrar och gnider sitt revben.

"Vadå förlåt?" undrar Blaise och Draco vänder hastigt blicken mot sitt eget bord. Han ser då det Blaise velat uppmärksamma honom på. Alla Slytherinare som äter frukost lägger ner det de äter på och stirrar fientligt mot Draco.

"Merlin, trodde inte det var så illa", mumlar hans mörke kamrat och glider hastigt undan från Draco för att inte råka hamna emellan något.

Irritationen växer inom den Blonde som självsäkert går fram och sätter sig med de från sin årskull.

"Vi vill inte ha dig här."

"Är alla med på det eller är det din åsikt, Daz?" frågar han kallt och ignorerar att möta den blå blicken, vet att han gör Daz nervös.

"Du har inget namn eller något kvar, Draco."

"Vad försöker du säga med din klena hjärna?"

Draco önskar att han och Potter kunde vara instängda i sitt rum i alla evighet och han slipper ta tag i situationer som dessa. Vart är Potter egentligen? Gick han tillbaka till rummet och väntar på att Draco ska komma tillbaka? Han låter blicken svepa över Gryffindorarna igen, men han är inte där, inte heller Granger eller Weasley. Han kanske inte hunnit till frukosten ännu. Han och sina älskade följeslagare kanske när som helst kommer gåendes in genom dörrarna.

"Att vi vet att du är arvslös och ignorerar din far."

"Daz, om du håller ditt liv kärt så borde du knipa igen. Du har inte en aning om vad du pratar om. Att vi hade ett missförstånd inom familjen är inte något som rör dig det minsta, jag missuppfattade vad de menade, och de missuppfattade mig. Vill du skriva till min pappa och fråga honom själv?"

Daz ser med ens rädd ut. Han vänder ner blicken i bordet och svarar inte. Samma stund som Daz ger sig, återgår balansen mellan Slytherinarna och Draco är någon de ser upp till igen och inte någon de äcklas över. Han ler lite snett mot Blaise som tittar med sina mörka ögon på honom, kanske imponerad, kanske irriterad, kanske trött på honom, Draco vet inte riktigt det går inte att läsa i Blaise ansikte.

Han tuggar på en jordgubbe och vänder blicken mot Gryffindorbordet igen, de är inte där än… Han vänder blicken mot dörrarna. _Kom igen då, kom igen då, kom igen då_, rabblar han om och om igen i huvudet.

Granger! Han har aldrig varit så glad att se henne som nu! Och Weasley…! Och ingen Harry. Han rätar på sig och ser besviken ut. Han stirrar på henne tills hon upptäcker honom och hon ser förvånad ut. Hon vet alltså inte om att de är befriade från varandra? Han ser hur hon slår till Ron och han ser ut att gnälla och undra varför det där skulle vara bra, hon himlar med ögonen och säger något och den rödhårige vänder blicken stirrar mot Draco han också.

"Blaise…" mumlar Draco. "Blaise!"

"Vad!?" svarar han irriterat.

"Titta!"

"Ja jag sa ju det! Hon kommer mörda dig!"

"Är du klar eller?" frågar Draco nervös och gör sig beredd på att springa. Han studerar Granger när hon sakta rör sig mot en ledig plats, ser misstänksam ut och också beredd på att springa så fort som han reser sig. Draco får lust att bara hastigt skjuta bak stolen utan att lämna salen och se hur hon skulle reagera.

"Du vill att jag ska springa iväg med dig och försöka undkomma Granger?" frågar Blaise lågt och studerar sitt bröd väldigt ingående. Draco ler nästan, han ser att Blaise är road av situationen och att han faktiskt skulle springa med Draco om han kastade sig ut ur stora salen.

Han fortsätter studera de båda Gryffindorarna och väntar på att de ska sätta sig ner. Han sträcker sig efter en jordgubbe till och ser hur Granger studerar hans rörelser lika ingående som han studerar hennes.

"Så smakar jordgubbarna gått idag…?" Draco ler i samma stund som Blaise säger det och de båda kastar sig upp från sina platser och kutar ut ur Storasalen. Han tittar över axeln och ser att Hermione precis hunnit reagera och springer efter honom.

_Om hon nu vill ha svar så får hon prata med Potter!_ tänker han. Vänta nu… varför vet hon inget? Är Potter inte beroende av sina småkompisar och att de ska få reda på saker? Har han inte berättat något för dem? Kan det ha hänt något?

Han kommer på sig själv att nästan stanna till, men han ökar takten igen och springer efter Blaise.

"WOW!" utropar Pansy förvånat när vi håller på krockar med henne nere i källargångarna. Jag rycker tag i hennes hand och skriker spring, när jag hör att Gryffindorarna är en bit efter oss. Hon ser förvirrad ut ett tag men faller ändå in i takten.

Hon knuffar plötsligt till mig och jag faller in bakom ett draperi, hon sträcker ut handen och drar till sig Blaise också. Hon springer genom den andra öppningen tar två vänster och en höger och plötsligt står de framför deras porträttingång. _Varför vet inte jag om den här genvägen?_ Tänker Draco och tänker att han kunnat spara sju minuter varje dag.

"Nå…? Varför sprang vi?" frågar Pansy andfått och lutar sig framåt med en hand i sidan.

Draco faller ihop på mattan och drar några djupa andetag för att lugna andningen och pulsen. Han tittar upp på Blaise och Pansy och strax efter börjar han skratta. Ett högt frigörande skratt och han kan inte sluta.

"Draco stötte på Granger och hon såg inte glad ut. Potter är tydligen så ärlig som vi alltid trott…" svarar Blaise i Dracos ställe.

"Vi sprang alltså från Granger? Snacka om att vi är patetiska", stönar hon och sjunker ner på golvet.

_Åh_, tänker Draco och slutar skratta. Det hade han inte tänkt på. Granger jagade honom troligen för att hon _vet_ och inte tvärtom.

"Jag sa ju att du skulle bli dödad! Vad ska du göra nu då? Fan, Draco! Hon kommer säkert sitta och vakta utanför porträttet tills vi är tvungna att gå ut", utbrister Blaise och hans lugn är som bortblåst.

"Merlin vad ni ska hetsa upp er! Ni vet väl att bara om man kan lösenordet så kan man se vårt uppehållsrum eller ens porträttingång? Om vi skulle öppna det inifrån så skulle de inte se det, det skulle bara vara en tavla som hänger på en vägg. Vi får helt enkelt bara se när de försvinner och…" säger Pansy men blir avbruten.

"Och vi ska sen leva som jagade resten av livet eller? Draco du måste säga åt Potter att han ber dem att sluta! Annars går jag till Snape och då kan både du och de tre hälsa hem!"

Draco vet att både Pansy och Blaise har rätt. Han gillar Pansys plan, men han vet att det Blaise säger är riktigt.

"Visst! Jag går väl och besöker, Potter då!" suckar Draco och borstar av sina kläder. Han petar upp porträttet och ser att kusten är klar. Han smiter ut och försöker hålla sig till mörka gångar och gångar Gryffindorarna inte borde känna till, men tja… de lägger ju näsan i blöt hela tiden så det skulle inte förvåna honom att de visste om gångarna.

Turligt nog stöter han inte på varken dem eller någon annan och han smyger sig sakta högre och högre upp i slottet tills han står i en tvärgång till korridoren där deras rum ligger. Han kikar sakta runt hörnet och ser inte till någon. Han smyger fram och viskar deras lösenord men porträttet vägrar öppna.

Han rynkar pannan och ser förvånad ut. Han försöker knacka på med ingen öppnar. Han känner en oro komma krypandes.

"Nå, har du snackat med honom?"

"Han var inte där…" svarar Draco och sätter sig ner på sin säng. Vart kan Harry vara?

"Var det helt tomt?"

"Det vet jag inte, jag kom inte in. Och ingen öppnade fast jag knacka och stod där jättelänge."

Blaise granskar honom ingående försöker lista ut om han ljuger eller inte. Han verkar komma fram till att Draco talar sanning för han säger inget mer.

"Du måste prata med honom! Det här fungerar inte. Du såg i matsalen vad som hände. Det är bara början, och jag hoppas verkligen att vi inte får se slutet."

"Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle vara så ego att du skiter i mig. Du brukar inte vara sån Blaise…" säger Draco tyst innan han reser sig och går ner till brasan och sjunker ner i en fåtölj.

"Pansy, jag vill verkligen inte prata."

Hon tittar på honom och rycker på axlarna som för att säga _vem har sagt något om att prata_ och så ler hon lite smått. Hon sjunker ner i en fåtölj hon också och tittar in i brasan. Hon vänder blicken mot honom och han tittar på henne.

"Nej…" säger han och Pansy ler snett. "Jo, jag är säker på det, Blaise kommer aldrig vika sig. Och nu är den andra idioten borta också. Nej, jag är inte alls orolig!" hon höjer ett ögonbryn åt honom och han blänger irriterat på henne och hennes tigande.

Han är så körd!

"Du vet Draco…", han vänder blicken mot henne igen. "Blaise sprang faktiskt med dig från matsalen, du tror nog för lite om honom", säger hon, ler lite, reser sig upp och kysser honom på kinden innan hon går upp till sin sovsal.

Det går upp för honom att hon har rätt. Han ler lite och stannar, lite lugnare, kvar framför brasan och försöker slappna av.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hej!**

**Är det någon annan som haft problem med FF sidan? Jag har försökt lägga upp kapitlet i en timme nu och nu (?) verkar det ligga upp (Skriver det här efter att jag lyckats (tror jag) men jag får inget bekräftelse mail? :O andra gången den här veckan nu!**

**Jättedrygt!**

**Kram!**

**Angel**

Kapitel 17

**Det är här du typ säger något tillbaka…**

Draco kan inte sova.

Han ligger på sin säng och stirrar upp i taket och lyssnar till Blaise lugna andetag. Hur han än försöker kan han inte förmå sig att somna.

Hon är strax innan tolv. Än så är det åtta dagar kvar till julafton, men om… tretton minuter är det bara sju. En vecka. En vecka brukar gå fort på det här stället. Och allt han vill ha är tid, mycket mer tid. Tid så han hinner övertyga Blaise och kunna prata med Potter.

Han suckar och vänder sig på sida i sängen. Sen han gick från Potter – dummaste han gjort i hela sitt liv! Säkert något av det dummaste någon någonsin har gjort! – så har han inte sova, varken bra eller regelbundet. Det blir några timmar här och där. Oftast ligger han och räknar minuterna eller lyssnar på Blaise andetag. Nickar till då och då, vaknar dock lika fort igen.

Han hade ofrivilligt (från sin egen sida) medgett att Pansy har rätt angående – det mesta faktiskt – Blaise, att nämnde människa faktiskt brutit sig ur sin lilla bubbla av självständighet och sprungit med honom ifrån Granger. Det måste vara ett tecken på att Blaise börjar gå med på det hela? Eller börjat mjukna lite?

Han kastar täcket åt sidan så det glider ner på golvet.

Så… hur ska han komma in i deras rum igen? Potter är ju inte villig att öppna–

_Oh…_

Han ler helt plötsligt och hoppar upp ur sängen.

"Draco gå och sov igen!" mumlar en trött och irriterad Blaise.

"Schyyy! Sov igen, jag måste bara gå till McGonagall", säger Draco lugnande.

Blaise sätter sig käpprakt upp i sängen fortfarande blundande.

"Du vadå?" frågar han. "Hoppas att det är en mardröm och när jag öppnar ögonen så ligger du i din säng."

"Ta det lugnt! Jag måste bara göra det här", visar Draco och försöker hoppandes på ett ben dra på sig både byxor och strumpor på samma gång. Han fryser till mitt i rörelsen innan han i sidledes ramlar omkull. Han hoppar snabbt upp på fötter. "Det är lugnt! Det är lugnt!" säger han och andas ut.

"Du kommer väcka hela källaren och du inte slutar bete dig som en dåraktig Hufflepuffare!" väser Blaise som öppnat ögonen och precis sett Draco förvånat falla till golvet.

"Men jag måste prata med henne", viskar Draco och trampar ner fötterna i sina skor.

"Hon kommer döda dig och alla våra poäng kommer ryka direkt!"

Draco drar handen genom sitt ljusa hår och studerar Blaise en kort stund, ler lite, sliter sen åt sig sin mantel och sveper ut genom dörren och genom porträttet.

Han försöker tänka på allt och inget för att avleda sig själv och inte bli nervös. För om han låter nervösheten rinna fritt i honom så kommer han fega ur och springa tillbaka till sin säng. Inte en enda vettig – nej just nu anser han inte ens sig själv som vettig – människa skulle mitt i natten gå och knacka på, på McGonagalls dörr och vilja prata lite med henne.

Utanför hennes dörr börjar han tvivla. Börjar inse att det här är det dummaste han kan göra. Han får använda all tankekraft han har för att lyfta handen och knacka på. Om han nu kommit såhär långt utan att bli upptäckt så måste det väl gå ganska okej?... eller?

"Mr. Malfoy?" frågar hon tvivlande när hon öppnar dörren och drar sin morgonrock tätare runt sig och korsar armarna över bröstet. Hon lutar sig lite framåt och tittar i korridoren utanför. "Du vet vad klockan är va? Vart är mr. Potter?" frågar hon, tanken om osynlighetsmanteln far genom Dracos huvud och han gissar att hon också tänker på det.

"Det är det jag är här om…" börjar han och känner hur nervositeten stocka sig i halsen. "Vi lyckades komma ifrån varandra och jag gick tillbaka till mitt elevhem, jag skulle för ett par timmar sen gå tillbaka till rummet du gav oss och hämta saker", ljuger han och hoppas att hon inte ser det. "Men lösenordet är ändrat och jag kom inte in, ingen öppnade när jag knackade, sen gick jag och letade efter honom. Jag gick tillbaka till min sovsal, kände mig bara orolig att det hänt något och tänkte att jag skulle prata med dig."

"Mr. Malfoy, om mr. Potter kommit till skada skulle vi garanterat veta det. Vad beträffar lösenordet så kan jag inte göra något, rummet blev tilldelat er med lösenord för att ingen annan ska kunna komma in där om man inte fått lösenordet av er, inte ens lärare, och om du lämnade rummet så blev rummet Potters och lösenordet ändrades direkt till något Potter valt. Du får helt enkelt vänta och se om du träffar på honom eller knackar på. Jag skulle rekommendera om du vill behålla femtio poäng och slippa en veckas kvarsittning, att gå tillbaka till din sovsal och inte vistas mer i korridoren", säger hon och börjar stänga dörren. "Och…", börjar hon och skjuter upp dörren lite igen, "… försök att inte springa på någon, annars får du nog poängavdrag eller straffkommendering."

"God natt Professorn."

"God natt mr. Malfoy."

Draco börjar besviket gå tillbaka till sitt uppehållsrum.

* * *

Harry glor upp i taket där han ligger på golvet. När eller hur han hamnade på golvet kommer han inte ihåg längre. Han är knappt medveten om att han ligger där. Allt är bara så förvirrande. Han ogillar att Draco kysst honom, att han fann det mycket upphetsande och helst av allt ville dra av Slytherinarens alla kläder, är något han har lust att ta livet av sig för. Det är onormalt och främmande för honom.

Han känner hur hela hans kropp rycker till och blodet rusar häftigt när han råkar tänka på kyssen. Det var en grymt bra kyss och han önskar alla en sån, men han önskar inte att det skulle vara Draco. Vad är det fel på Ginny tillexempel? Inget.

Han suckar ljudligt och det ekar i rummet.

Efter kyssen tog han sig förvirrat tillbaka till rummet och fortsatte sitt liv som om ingenting. Ju längre tiden gick ju mer sjönk det in vad som hänt och att Draco lämnat honom… Nej, nej! Inte honom, utan deras rum och återvänt till sitt vanliga liv.

Hermione och Ron har varit förbi många gånger och knackat på, men han har ignorerat dem, ingen av dem har varit Draco. Är det för mycket begärt? Och behöver idioten inte sina saker eller?

Harry slår händerna för ansiktet när han tänker att de inte är för mycket begärt att Slytherinaren faktiskt kunde komma på besök. Han rullar över på mage och begraver ansiktet i mattan.

Han skriker förvånat till när han glider en bit över mattan. Han svär för sig själv och känner hur ett fint brännmärke bildas på kinden. Han otur verkligen! Att först händer allt med Malfoy och sen kyssen och se-

Men vänta nu… han gled! Övermattan… _Gled_

Han häver sig upp på armbågarna och stirrar mot dörren, inget mer händer. Andlöst väntar han på att något mer ska hända. Och så glider han till igen.

Ett stort leende växer på hans läppar innan han kommer på sig själv. Han hoppar upp på fötter och går mot dörren, men hindrar sig själv. Den mindre intelligenta delen av hans hjärna får honom att gå in i badrummet och borsta tänderna.

Hans mer förnuftiga del kommer ikapp och får honom att spotta ut tandkrämen och sätta tillbaka tandborsten.

_Merlin_, tänker han och går tillbaka till dörren. Han trycker ner handtaget och skjuter sakta upp dörren.

"Jaså, så nu vill du öppna?" frågar en inte så glad blond människa.

"Ja?" säger Harry förvirrat. Det tog väl inte _så _lång tid…?

"De andra gångerna då?" frågar Draco och knuffar sig in.

"De andra gångerna?" frågar Harry ännu mer förvirrat, vilka andra gånger?

"Ja."

"Du har inte varit förbi en enda gång!"

"Jag har knackat på här, men ingen har öppnat", muttrar Draco inte allt för glad. Han går fram till sin koffert och börjar samla ihop sina saker och kasta ner i den.

"Varför kom du inte tillbaka?" han kommer så försöka byta ut sin hjärna…

"Vi är isär nu så varför ska vi fortsätta bo ihop?" undrar Draco kallt.

"Jag trodde…"

"Trodde vad, Potter?" frågar Draco och rätar på ryggen och vänder sig om. "Att vi är bästisar?"

"Nej att…" börjar Harry mumla och rodna.

"Att kyssen betydde något?" frågar han lite hårdare han tänkt sig.

Harry ryggar tillbaka och känner hur hårt orden träffar.

"Oj… okej…" mumlar han och känner sentimentaliteten komma krypandes och hans ögon tåras lite.

_Skit, skit, skit! Vad är det för fel på honom? Har han ett behov att skada Potter totalt eller?_

Han suckar och sänker axlarna.

"Förlåt."

"Det är lugnt."

"Nej det är det inte!"

Harry ler snett och vet inte riktigt vart han ska titta någonstans.

"Det är absolut inte lugnt!" utbrister Draco och känner sig frustrerad han tar några steg framåt för att understryka att det absolut inte är okej.

Harry tittar upp och möter den gråblicken. Och sträcker ut sin hand mot Dracos kind. Värmen från Draco bränner mot hans hand och det gör nästan ont att bara röra vid Slytherinarens kind.

"Det är lugnt", säger Harry. Om han menar det som hänt eller det som händer just nu vet han inte. Inte heller vet han om han försöker övertyga sig själv eller Draco.

Draco andas häftigt in, om det är för att han blev förvånad eller vad vet Harry inte.

Harry hör att Draco säger något men han lyssnar inte utan funderar på om kyssen verkligen varit så bra om han kommer ihåg, eller om hans hjärna fantiserat ihop underbarheten.

Harry sluter ögonen samtidigt som han lutar sig framåt mot Dracos läppar. Slytherinaren stelnar till och Harry börjar svära åt sig själv när han känner det. Hans hjärta börjar slå vilt efter att ha hoppat över några slag. Han börjar dra sig bakåt för att säga förlåt och fly från platsen, när han känner hur Dracos hans sluter sig runt hans nacke och Dracos tunga glider in i Harrys mun.

Det hela känns till och med bättre nu när han inte är i chock. Blodet rusar söder ut och han pressar sig mot Draco och flätar in sin lediga hand i Dracos hår.

Draco drar sig efter en evighet undan och drar häftigt efter andan. Harry upptäcker förvånat att de förflyttat sig över golvet och att Draco nu pressar upp honom mot väggen och håller ett hårt grepp på hans höfter.

"Borstade du tänderna innan du öppnande, Potter?" frågar Draco andfått när han känner en tydlig mintsmak i munnen.

Harry rodnar och mumlar något ohörbart vilket får Draco att le. _Wow vad den pojken är vacker när han ler! _Tänker Harry och upptäcker sig själv stirra med gapande mun på den Vackra Pojken.

Draco ler och böjer sig ner och fångar upp Harrys läppar igen, Draco känner att han redan är körd så vad i Merlins namn ska han göra om inte köra på och kyssa Harry, inget annat lär hjälpa. Harry är helt manifik att röra vid, att inte göra det skulle vara helt fel! Han suger sakta på Potters underläpp och biter sen mjukt på den innan han fångar upp läpparna igen och kysser honom djupt.

Dracos hand glider ner till Harrys byxlinning och smeker den mjuka huden med tummen, han skrattar mjukt inom sig när han känner hur Harry darrar under beröringen.

Harry undrar tyst för sig själv om Draco någonsin skulle sluta ha den effekten på honom. Han gissar på, aldrig. Han ger ifrån sig ett missnöjt ljud när Draco drar sig undan, men suckar strax efter nöjt när Draco pressar sina underbara läppar mot huden på Harrs hals. Suger på stället, biter lätt på huden.

"Nu är du märkt", viskar Draco.

Harry drar ner Draco mot sina läppar igen och kräver all uppmärksamhet igen.

Draco ler mot Harrys läppar. Han petar upp Harrys byxknapp och drar ner blixtlåset sakta. Han inväntar protester men inget händer. Han låter handen glida ner i byxorna.

Harry drar efter andan och stönar. Han försöker säga något, men hans hals är torr och hans hjärna för oförmögen att komma på hur man bildar ord. Han pressar lätt sina läppar mot Dracos och håller dem stilla, bara andas hett mot dem medan Draco masserar honom. Ju fler ljud Harry ger ifrån sig ju djärvare blir Dracos hand.

"Draco… Draco", andas Harry och vet inte vart han ska ta vägen. Hettan och Draco framför sig är för mycket att ta in på en och samma gång. Han släpper ut ett skakigt andetag mot Dracos läppar innan Slytherinaren fångar upp Harrys läppar igen.

* * *

Harry ligger på rygg på sängen och tittar upp i taket. Men var tredje sekund måste han vända blicken åt höger för att kolla att Slytherinaren verkligen ligger där bredvid honom. Och det gör han, precis som alla andra gånger han tittat.

När Harry återigen vrider på huvudet för att kontrollera så grabbar Draco tar i hans haka för att hindra honom att titta upp i taket igen, sen lutar han sig över Harry och kysser honom.

"Vet du vad, Potter?"

Harry skakar på huvudet i den mån han kan med Draco grepp om hakan. Draco förblir tyst en stund och stryker med tummen över Harrys kindben och följer rörelsen med blicken. Sen tittar han upp och möter de gröna ögonen, lutar sig fram lite och kysser Gryffindoraren lätt.

"Jag tror jag kanske är lite kär i dig ändå."

Harrys kropp reagerar starkt på orden, hans läppar brister ut i ett stort leende och ett skratt bubblar ur honom. Hans mage knyter ihop sig och får honom att känna sig lite illamående, samtidigt som alla blodkärl i hela hans kropp tycks vidgas och blodet rusar som skakad sockerdricka och gör honom alldeles varm och mosig. Och hans händer drar Draco intill sig.

"Det är här du typ säger något tillbaka…" muttrar Draco efter en lång stunds tystnad.

Harry bara ler och skakar på huvudet och drar in Draco i en till kyss och låter den tala för sig själv.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jo… Angel vet vad klockan är och tycker att det är lättare att be om förlåt i tredjeperson… Grejen är den att angel inte kunde sluta skriva… Alls. Klockan blev kvart i tolv och då kändes det som att det bara var halva kapitlet som var klart…**

**Så… iom att det är långt så kanske Angel är förlåten? (A) Hon kunde bara inte sluta :D Det var jätteroligt att skriva det här kapitlet!**

**Så nu ska lilla Angel kolla på lite Ellen DeGeneres och hoppas på att bli förlåten och kanske lyckas somna :)**

**Hoppas ni gillar kapitlet!**

**Kram!**

**Angel**

Kapitel 18

**Wow, Draco! Du ljuger riktigt bra!**

"Öppna Potter", knorrar Draco och önskar att dörrknackandet ska upphöra eller att människan där ute kastas ut genom ett fönster.

"Öppna själv", muttrar en ännu sömnigare Harry.

"Aldrig!" säger en lite vaknare Draco.

"Det ska vi bli två om", mumlar Harry och knuffar ner Draco på golvet.

_Det där kommer Potter få ångra senare_, tänker Draco och reser sig från golvet. Han försöker under den tid det tar att gå från sängen till dörren fundera ut hur han ska kunna straffa människan som ligger kvar i sängen och sover. Han gäspar och ler ondskefullt när han kommer på lite olika saker.

Han sträcker ut handen och trycker ner handtaget och låter porträttet glida upp samtidigt som han gnuggar sig i ögat och gäspar åter igen. Han stelnar till när han tar in hela scenen framför sig.

Grangers blick glider över hans kropp och ser chockad ut att finna Slytherinaren med bar överkropp. Hon tränger sig in och tittar mot Harry, hon vänder blicken mot den andra, bäddade, sängen och stirrar mot Potters säng igen, ser det undan vikta täcket och avtrycket av att en annan människa har legat där, i både kudde och madrass.

"Eh… Potter?" säger Draco och backar snabbt ifrån Hermione när hon med mörkblick tittar arg mot honom. Ron kommer strax in efter, han backar snabbt han också när han ser ilskan i Hermiones ögon och rörelser. Hon höjer sin trollstav mot Slytherinaren och väser:

"Förklara dig!"

"Potter!"

Harry vaknar igen.

"Om det inte är viktigt så kan du gå och dö Malfoy", muttrar han och begraver huvudet i kudden.

"Den tanken kanske går i uppfyllelse ganska snart…", konstaterar Draco panikslaget. Han pressar sig mot väggen och håller upp händerna för att visa henne att han absolut inte tänker utmana ödet.

Harry rynkar pannan och tittar upp, synen som möter hans ögon får honom att kasta sig upp ur sängen och hoppa framför den Blonde. Draco tror inte att han sett någon människa röra sig så fort någonsin.

Hermione gapar i förvåning, men hämtar sig snabbt.

"Harry flytta på dig!"

"Nej! Tänker du förhäxa honom så får du förhäxa mig också!" Harry sträcker ut sin hand bakåt och ser till att Draco håller sig precis bakom. Han möter trotsigt Hermiones blick. Han vägrar flytta på sig och han tänker absolut inte låta henne skada Slytherinaren på något sätt. Vill hon komma åt Draco så får hon ta sig förbi honom.

"Flytta på dig!" hon höjer sin stav igen och tittar nu på Draco.

"Aldrig!"

"Du vet inte vad som är bäst för dig! Han har uppenbarligen förhäxat dig!"

"Du vet mycket väl att det inte fungerar på mig."

Harry vänder snabbt bak blicken på Draco när han känner att denne rör på sig. Han lägger en hand på Dracos bröstkorg för att lugna denne lite. Han vänder snabbt fram blicken igen.

Hermione tar några steg framåt och får Harry att backa han också, pressar sig mot Draco, visar tydligt att han menar allvar.

"Kan du…" Dracos heta andedräkt i hans nacke gör det svårt för honom att koncentrera sig. Han försöker igen. "Kan du, snälla, sänka staven."

Hermione sänker den sakta och misstänksamt, beredd på att höja den direkt igen om hon blir tvungen.

"Är det en privat fest eller?"

Hermione svänger hastigt runt och Ron drar sin stav också. Draco stönar och låter sitt huvud falla ner på Harrys axel.

_Så typiskt!_ Tänker han.

Harry ser förvirrad ut en liten stund innan han ser att både Blaise och Pansy står i dörren med sina stavar dragna. Vad är det här? Dagis? Harry ska precis öppna munnen och protestera mot det som håller på att ske, men han hinner inte innan de två Gryffindorarna och två Slytherinarna börjar förhäxa varandra.

_Det här _är_ sjukt! _Tänker Harry samtidigt som han drar ner Draco på golvet för att inte bli träffade av förtrollningar flyger över rummet.

"Ligg still", säger en ursinnig Harry. "Okej?"

Draco ser nästan road ut av allt som händer nu när en arg Granger inte längre pekar sin stav mot honom. Han ler lite smått i ena mungipan och studerar de ursinniga Gryffindorarna och de ganska förnöjda Slytherinarna. Sen vänder han blicken mot Harry igen.

"Utmana inte ödet, Malfoy!" utbrister Harry när Draco söker efter Harrys läppar för att kyssa dem snabbt. "Annars låter jag dem förhäxa dig!" Trotts hotet lutar han sig självmant fram och kysser Draco lätt.

Harry reser sig upp, men är tvungen att ducka från en illa riktad trollformel från Ron. Svärandes tar han sig fram till sina byxor och börjar leta efter sin trollstav. Han vet att den var nerstucken i vänster fickan igår innan Draco kom förbi och började klä av honom. Den måste ha glidit ur. Han börjar kasta deras kläder runt sig för att hitta den.

Den finns inte någonstans!

I ett desperat försök så kastar han sig på mage och kikar under sängen, till sin glädje ser han den ligga in rullad i hörnet. Han skjuter sig själv under sängen och sträcker sig efter staven.

"Kan ni lyssna nu?" frågar han när efter att fått dem alla fyra att stelna till.

Draco hoppar flinande upp på fötter.

"Wow, hur gjorde du det där?" frågar Draco och går runt i rummet och granskar det som ser ut som fyra statyer av två Slytherinare och två Gryffindorare. "Du kan släppa Blaise och Pansy förresten."

Harry stirrar på Draco som om människan blivit sjuk i huvudet.

"Är du totalt vrickad eller?" frågar Harry.

"Vill du verkligen att de två ska stå förstelnade ute i korridoren om någon skulle gå förbi? Och dessutom så vet de typ allt", säger han och rycker nonchalant på axlarna.

"De vet?" frågar han lugnt innan han utbrister förfärat, "Vad sjutton försöker du säga?! Att du berättat för dem? Typ detaljer och massa eller vadå?"

Draco rodnar. Harry blänger irriterat på idioten framför sig, men han släpper förbannelsen på Pansy och Blaise.

"Ni kan komma in", muttrar Harry och blänger på Draco.

"Jag vill inte direkt säga vad var det jag sa…" säger Pansy försiktigt.

"Men jag kan och vill! Vad var det vi sa? Sa vi inte att hon…", han pekar med tummen bakåt på Hermione. "Skulle försöka döda dig? Nå? Sa vi inte det?"

Draco himlar med ögonen.

"Hon försökte aldrig…", försvarar han sig klent.

Pansy vänder sin blick mot Harry igen och låter sin blick svepa över nämnde Gryffindorare. Hon höjer ögonbrynet när hon noterar avsaknaden av tröja, låter blicken sen fortsätta vandra och stannar upp vid Dracos märkning. Hon flyttar snabbt blicken till Draco ser avsaknaden av samma klädes plagg. Till kläderna på golvet och till den bäddade sängen och sen tillbaka till den obäddade. Lägger ihop ett och ett.

"Nä men, vad är det som hänt här egentligen…?" frågar hon och ler brett.

"Det har du absolut inte något med att göra, Pansy", morrar Draco och rodnar djupt. Han drar åt sig en tröja och drar på sig den. När doften av Potter slår emot honom tittar han ner och ser att det är Potters tröja han tagit av misstag.

"Oj, oj", ler Pansy triumferande. "Var han bra?" frågar hon och nickar menande mot Harry som nu rodnar djupt och vill sjunka genom golvet.

"Pansy!" skriker Draco förskräckt. Han tittar mot Blaise som bara skakar på huvudet. "Vad gör ni här?"

"Blaise här berättade om din underbara plan imorse och att du inte var tillbaka. Vi antog att du inte blivit kidnappad av McGonagall så du borde vara här, och här är du minsann …" säger hon och flinar.

Harry ignorerar den pratande skaran och går fram till Hermione och Ron.

"Om jag häver förtrollningen så lovar, _lovar_, ni att inte göra något?" frågar han trotts att han vet att han inte kan få svar. "Om ni gör det minsta så kommer jag bli ganska arg…" säger han och tittar från den ene till den andre. Han tvekar lite innan han häver trollformeln och de båda Gryffindorarna börjar skrika i argt i mun på varandra.

Harry blir så chockad att han snubblande backar bakåt och råkar backa in i Blaise. Han hoppar till och flyttar sig snabbt åt vänster och ställe sig vi Draco.

De fortsätter skrika på honom i vad som känns som en evighet och han uppfattar inte ett enda ord av vad de skriker. Resten av folket förutom Harry ser jätteroade ut av detta.

"Förklara!" avlutar Hermione ursinnigt tillslut.

"Jag… jag och Malfoy sitter ju ihop?" piper nästan Harry.

"Ljug inte! Malfoy var i matsalen och åt frukost här om dagen, men _du_ kom inte till oss… varför inte?"

Harry vet inte vad han ska säga. Sanningen vore kanske ett alternativ, men å andra sidan så är nog inte sanningen direkt något han borde säga i dagsläget har han en känsla av.

Draco hoppar in i stället och Harry blir så glad att han vill kyssa Slytherinaren.

"Grejen är den, Granger, att trotts att vi kan komma ifrån varandra så är vi fortfarande tvungna att stanna här tills förhäxningen är borta helt och hållet. Men vi kände att det var okej att gå på lektioner och så. Men Harry har stannat här då han inte mått så bra", säger Draco enkelt och hoppas på att Granger kommer nämna något om den bäddade sängen. Men hon verkar nästan godta lögnen och han känner hur Harry slappnar av.

"Wow, Draco! Du ljuger riktigt bra!" utbrister Pansy och får Blaise att börja gapskratta.

"Pansy!" stönar han och får lust att smälla till fruntimret. Han biter ihop käken för att inte ge efter lusten och slå till henne.

"Woops… my bad…", flinar hon.

"Harry?" frågar hon och ser nästan farligt lugn ut.

"Draco kysste mig sen sprang han, sen kom han tillbaka och kysste mig igen", kastar Harry ur sig.

"Potter är du dum i huvudet eller?" frågar Draco lugnt och sansat. Harry ler urskuldande och rycker på axlarna och mimar _förlåt_.

Hermione och Ron börjar garva.

"Kom igen, Harry, sanningen?" frågar Ron som hämtar sig först. Han torkar tårarna och ser inte lika arg ut längre.

Harry är precis på väg att barnsligt protestera att _så är visst fallet! _Draco ser det och lägger sin hand för förstnämndes mun och får tyst på honom.

"Använd hjärnan, Potter", väser han i örat på Harry.

Han använder ju visste hjärnan! Protesterar han i huvudet. Och vrider sig loss från Dracos grepp.

"Jag använder min hjärna!" säger han förolämpat och knuffar till Draco.

"Nej, det gör du inte, Potter."

"Men jo!"

"Men nej!"

"Om det är någon som inte använder sin hjärna så är det väl du! Om du hade använt hjärnan skulle vi inte sitta i den här sitsen just nu! Om du bara följt med tillbaka så hade vi inte haft något problem! Det är ju du som kutat runt i skolan!" försvarar Harry sig.

Draco höjer ett ögonbryn åt den irriterande människan som på sätt och vis har rätt. Sen ler han åt hur söt Harry ser ut när han försöker försvara sig.

Harry ryser ofrivilligt till när han ser Dracos leende och han ler tillbaka. Draco slickar sig snabbt om läpparna och lägger huvudet lite på sned och ser retsamt inbjudande ut, tycker Harry.

"Oh, Merlin! Du ljuger inte!" säger Hermione och gör kräkljud. "Merlin!" hon lägger en hand över ögonen för att lugna sig själv och hindra sig från att behöva se på resten av folket i rummet.

"Jag önskar att jag inte ljög, eller… nja det gör jag egentligen inte heller."

"Kommer det här bli ett stort kramkalas eller?" frågar en äcklad Blaise och snörper på munnen.

Harry trodde att Blaise tänkt gå efter att ha frågat om det är ett kramkalas, men han står troget kvar. Är de där för att skydda Draco? Såg kanske att Hermione och Ron var på väg åt det här hållet och sprang efter? För de två måste vara väl medvetna om att Draco klarar sig fint när det kommer till Harry. De _bryr_ sig verkligen om Draco.

Han kommer på sig själv att le ofrivilligt åt Blaise.

"Draco, din Potter ser ut att vilja hoppa på mig", mumlar Blaise och ser lätt skräckslagen ut.

"Potter?" frågar Draco och ler roat.

"De bryr sig verkligen om dig!" Harry låter lite gladare än han tänkt sig.

"Eh… Finner du det svårt att tro eller?" frågar den Blonde Slytherinaren nästan stött.

"Ja!" utropar Ron.

Harry hoppar till då han nästan har glömt bort att dem.

"Nej, alltså jag menar de är här för att de är oroliga och verkligen bryr sig om dig. Ni såg Hermione och Ron komma upp hit eller hur? För antagligen så visste ni att han skulle klara sig ganska bra om han nu väl kom in genom porträttet!"

Draco är tyst några sekunder som för att ta in allt och så ler han och vänder sig om mot sina elevhemskamrater.

"Vi kommer få äta upp det här länge", suckar Blaise och blänger på Pansy.

"Förlåt då! Jag tyckte bara att det skulle vara en bra idé att titta till honom när vi såg de där två!"

"Ursäkta men vi då?" undrar Hermione.

"Ni kanske typ kan komma tillbaka senare?" frågar Harry försiktigt. "Så kan bara vi snacka utan alla andra."

"Eller så följer du med nu och lämnar det här stället", föreslår Hermione.

"Nej!" säger han lite för fort.

"Spelar roll…" Hon tittar besviket på honom och skakar på huvudet innan hon vänder på klacken och går. Ron ler snett mot Harry innan han följer efter Ron. Harry hade inte väntat sig något annat då Ron inte har någon annan vilja än vad hans flickvän har.

Pansy biter sig i läppen och tittar finurligt på Harry och Draco en liten stund. Hon snörper ihop munnen i ett litet leende och rynkar på näsan. Harry tycker det verkar som om hon läser hans tankar och det skrämmer honom.

"Kom Blaise så går vi till lektionen nu", säger hon och börjar gå mot porträtthålet med en sista blick och ett sista leende mot Harry och Draco.

Blaise rycker bara på axlarna och följer efter.

"Det var trevligt, kom gärna tillbaka", ropar Harry förvirrat efter dem. Han vet inte vart det kom ifrån det bara slank ur honom.

"Varför sa du så, Potter?" frågar Draco mjukt när porträttet svänger igen. Han lägger sina armar runt midjan på Harry, knäpper händerna och gosar in näsa och mun nära, nära Harrys hals och andas hett på stället tills Harry darrar under Dracos andetag.

"F-för att det b-bara slank ur… ur mig", stammar Harry osammanhängande fram, nästan oförmögen att tänka.

Draco drar sig tillbaka lite för att svara Harry, men en titt på Harrys ansikte få Draco att tappa bort orden och hans mage att kränga till. Istället lutar han sig sakta fram och fångar mjukt upp Harrys läppar. Han låter dem bara snudda vid varandra, snuddar, släpper och bildar små mjuka ljud.

Draco kommer nästan på vad han tänkt svara Harry och är på väg att dra sig tillbaka lite när Harrys tunga glider längs hans läppar, ber om uppmärksamhet och suddar bort alla spår av tankar i Dracos hjärna. Draco kan inte förneka att han vill ge Potter all uppmärksamhet denne ber om utan att ens tänka en eller två gånger.

Han särar sina läppar och möter Harrys tunga. Han släpper greppet runt sin egen hand och greppar Harrys lår och höft och drar honom tätt in till sig. Den långsamma kyssen blir mer passionerad.

Harry drar sig en liten aning tillbaka och smeker sakta Dracos läppar med sina innan han drar sig tillbaka. Draco öppnar sina ögon och möter den gröna blicken en stund innan han låter blicken svepa runt i omgivningen, lägger märke till att Harry fortfarande inte har någon tröja på sig, att böcker ligger huller om buller och vissa sönderslagna. Deras kläder ligger utspridda runt hela rummet och deras säng ser väldigt inbjudande ut.

Draco svänger runt Harry och för honom bakåt mot sängen och knuffar ner honom.

"Hey!" protesterar Harry och ler.

"Den här behöver du inte", mumlar Draco och låssar Harrys grepp runt hans trollstav och släpper den på golvet. Han stannar upp några sekunder och tittar fokuserat på Harry, studerar honom som om han var på en konstkurs och skulle måla av ett objekt.

"Du förstår att dina små vänner kommer vara riktigt arga nästa gång du träffar dem, va?" frågar Draco.

"Jo jag är rädd för det", säger Harry lite dyster, kanske inte så dyster som han skulle ha kunnat vara om Draco inte legat ovanpå honom.

"Jag kan nog muntra upp dig", säger Draco med ett flin. Draco började blåsa heta puffar över Harrys bara bröst och ler varje gång Harry kippar efter andan. Han höjer sig upp igen och stryker sin näsa mot Harrys innan han placerar små kyssar över Harrys läppar och får denne att kippa ännu häftigare efter andan. "Eller straffa dig för att du sparka ut mig ur sängen tidigare", mumlar Draco flinande.

Harry pressar sig bakåt i madrassen och öppnar ögonen och tittar nästan i kors då Dracos ansikte är för nära för att inte kunna fokusera annars.

"Hur hade du tänkt dig det då?" andas Harry lågt. Djupet och hesheten i Harrys röst för Dracos blod att rusa vilt och neråt.

Draco ler lite och lutar sig ner och fångar upp huden precis där kindbenet vinkar sig. Han bitter lätt i huden och ler när han känner att Harry skrev absolut inte är immun mot Dracos smekningar och närhet. Draco fortsätter på samma ställe tills ett vackert rött och blått märke uppstår och ler stolt över det han åstadkommit.

"Har du behovet att märka mig?" frågar Harry andfått.

"Du borde ha såna över hela dig", mumlar Draco och fångar upp Harrys läppar och kysser honom djupt.

Harrys hand glider över Dracos mage och får denne att stöna. Potters lätta smekningar med fingertopparna håller på driver Draco till vansinne, allt han önskar är att Harry ska röra hårdare vid honom eller längre ner eller bara gör något annat än att smeka honom fjäderlätt och kyssa honom tills varken upp eller ner är något han kan peka ut.

"Potter…", stönar han och tappar bort resten av meningen redan innan han uttalat Gryffindorarens namn.

"Är det här okej?" frågar Harry tyst och låter sin hand glida neråt. Han stannar upp sin hand när han inte får något svar, Draco verkar inte ens höra att Harry pratar med honom. Han lutar sig fram och mumlar orden mot Dracos läppar. Han får en lätt nickning till svar och deras näsor glider mot varandra igen.

Draco drar häftigt efter andan när Harrys hand omsluter honom. Han slutar att andas tills Harrys hand börjar röra sig och han kippar efter andan igen.

"Av." Harry drar i Slytherinarens tröja och försöker förgäves dra av den. Draco reser sig upp och drar snabbt av sig den och lutar sig ner igen, nu skinn mot skinn. Harry kippar efter andan, fångar upp Malfoys underläpp och suger försiktigt på den.

Det Potter höll på med i mitten regionen kan Draco inte beskriva på annat sätt än att det var brilliant och helt jäkla underbart.

Draco drar sig undan från Harrys kyssar och lutade sig sakta tillbaka.

"Du… måste… ta… av", mumlar Draco helt osammanhängande.

Harry tittar lite oförstående på mannen ovanpå och försöker förstå vad han menar. Draco drar irriterat i tyget till Harrys pyjamasbyxor och ett litet förstående ljud undslipper Harrys läppar.

"Okej."

Han låter sin hand glida ur Dracos byxor och börjar krångla av sig sina byxor samtidigt som han försöker dra av Dracos byxor samtidigt. Draco grabbar tag i Harrys nakna lår och drar honom intill sig i en kyss. Harry var svettig eller så var hans hand svettig han vet inte, men han älskar känslan han får att dra handen över den bleka huden.

Harry kippar häftigt efter andan när deras kroppar pressar tätt intill varandra och nya kroppsdelar möter varandra. Blodet rusar vilt och hett och gör det nästan omöjligt för dem att ligga så tätt intill varandra utan att hettan nästan gör ont mot den nakna huden.

"_Åh_", visar Draco mot Harrys hals när deras höfter möts hårt. Harry stönar som medhållande svar och vrider sig lite under Draco. _Det här var nästan så mycket bättre än Harrys hand_, tänker Draco. Harry gräver in sina naglar i Dracos skuldra när Draco rör sina höfter emot honom igen.

Slytherinaren öppnar sina ögon och fastnar på Harrys ansikte, återigen helt fascinerad av Harrys skönhet. Renheten i det upphetsade ansiktet och de särade läpparna och fuktiga som han skulle kunna kyssa tills han dör.

"Tänker du kyssa mig igen, eller tänker du fortsätta stirra och ska jag i så fall hämta lite åt dig att äta på?" frågar Harry roat och ler lite mellan andetagen, och han sväljer häftigt när Draco lite han också.

"Som om du skulle vilja gå någonstans", flinar Draco och pressar sin höft mot Harrys igen. "Och jag skulle definitivt inte låta dig gå om du än då ville."

Känslan var manifik och Harry stönar ljudligt. Draco lutar sig ner och pressar sina läppar mot Harrys, inte för att kyssa honom, utan bara hålla dem där som för att hålla kvar sig själv vid jorden och vid Harry och för att inte sväva bort, eller för att inte Harry ska försvinna någonstans.

Harry andas häftigt ut vid varje rörelse Draco gör, och varje gång han rör sin höft mot Harrys. Den varje andedräkten från Harry gör att Draco får väldigt svårt att koncentrera sig och inte bara hålla sina läppar mot Harrys.

Han rör dem försiktigt, nästan trevande mot Gryffindorarens läppar. Slytherinarens hand börjar leta sig neråt när han blir distraherad av att Harrys tunga glider in i hans mun och beordrar den att vara delaktig i det hela. Det långsamma i alla Harrys rörelser får Draco att vilja både rädda Harry och döda honom på samma gång, kanske i den andra ordningen, först döda Harry och sen rädda honom. Det var irriterande och perfekt på samma gång.

Dracos hand flyger upp ditt Harrys nacke och drar den Svarthårige ännu närmre än vad han redan är, villig att göra vad som helst för att få idioten att röra sig fortare, för ge mer friktion. Han lyckas villa bort honom genom en intensivare kyss och Harry börjar röra sig lite fortare.

Harry stönar till och släpper Dracos läppar för att pressa ner huvudet i kudden. Draco ser att han är nära nu, det eggar Draco lite mer.

Harry drar ner Draco mot sig och kysser honom öppet och häftigt, försöker kanske distrahera sig själv, kanske distrahera Draco eller för att ge sig själv ännu en njutfull sak. Draco känner att ju närmre Harry kommer att komma ju mer upphetsad blir han själv.

Harry stannar upp och pressar sina läppar hårt mot Dracos, och sekunderna senare känner Draco hur han blir blöt över låret och på en bit av magen. Det tar inte lång tid för honom sen att komma och faller sen utmattad ihop på Harry.

Han gräver ner mun och näsa i Harrys halsgrop och ler lite när han hör hur Harry mumlar ett _wow_.

"Du blir nog aldrig av med mig nu", mumlar han strax efter sitt wow.

"Kan jag inte drömma om, Potter", säger han och kysser försiktigt Harrys nyckelben innan han rullar ner på sida och greppar tag i Harrys midja så denne följer med i rörelsen.

Den Blonde ger ifrån sig ett besviket ljud när Harry sätter sig upp och ser ut att vilja lämna honom ensam kvar i sängen.

"Lugn, jag ska bara ta täcket, det är ganska kallt", säger Harry lugnande och snappar åt sig täcket och drar det över dem båda.

Draco ger ifrån sig ett ljud som låter som något mellan en fnysning och ett skratt, i ett försök att visa Harry att han inte alls var orolig och samtidigt så oändligt glad att han hade fel. Han tittar studerande på Harry, på ett sätt som han skulle dött av skam om någon annan kommit på än att ha stirrat så på honom eller henne. Han förvånas av skörheten som Harry utstrålar.

Draco fångar upp en av Harrys hårlockar och leker med den en liten stund innan han lutar sig fram och kysser Harry sakta för att visa att Harry inte borde känna sig skör eller sårbar. Han får ett leende och ett njutningsfullt hummande som tack.

"Trodde inte Malfoys var såna som gilla att gosa. Mer – Sex, sen dusch, sen ny partner", Ler Harry när han framför sin tanke.

"Nä, jag älskar dig", svarar Draco lugnt.

Harry drar sig tillbaka och stelnar till. Ett tyckligt _VADÅ_? Speglas i Harrys chockade ansikte.

Draco blinkar skräckslaget till och orden tycks eka i rummet.

"Det! Jag älskar _det_. Gosandet… alltså…", paniken kommer i kapp och vrider om Dracos lungor och vettiga tankar. _Merlin! Vad har han nu ställt till med!?_


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

**Det som oroar mig är att det ens uppkom en vänskap**

Harry lutar sig bakåt och studerar chockat och skrämt på mannen framför sig.

_Eh… vad hade människan sagt?_

"Ursäkta men vad sa du?" frågar han och blinkar några gånger.

"Att jag älskar gosandet", säger Draco och försöker att se oberörd ut. "Du borde leta up dina Gryffindorare och jag borde leta upp Blaise och Pansy."

Draco försöker resa sig upp men blir neddragen på madrassen igen. Harry höjer sig upp på sin armbåge, det resulterar i att täcket glider ner och blottar bar hud. Draco blir okoncentrerad en stund innan Harry knäpper med fingrarna framför ögonen på honom.

"Vi snackar om det sen", muttrar Draco, kysser Harrys snabbt innan han hoppar upp på fötter. "Vill du duscha med mig får du skynda dig", mer Draco ondskefullt när han ser att varje liten tanke om det som nyss hänt är som bortblåst i Harrys hjärna och kastar sig upp ur sängen och följer snabbt efter.

* * *

"Hermione, snälla lyssna…"

Hermione avbryter inte sin ström av ord och svordomar. Hon fortsätter kasta ur sig allt som hon känner och tycker och tänker och vad som är det _rätt _att göra och vad som definitivt är _fel. _

Harry kunde inte bry sig mindre om vad som är rätt eller fel, han vill bara att hon ska lyssna.

"…Han sa att han älskade mig!" avbryter han högt och hon stannar upp i meningen och gestikulationen.

"Ursäkta?" frågar hon och ler förvirrat. En hårlock smiter ur hennes hårknut och hon föser irriterat den ur ansiktet. "Vi pratar om Malfoy va?"

"Ja. Och han älskar mig."

"Harry Malfoys är inte kapabla att älska något eller någon", ler Hermione och ser nästan road ut.

"Så nu känner du Draco bättre än mig alltså?"

"Man behöver inte-"

"Nehe! Va bra att du säger det!" fräser Harry irriterat och avbryter henne. "Då innebär det att allt han säger om dig också är sant!"

Hon ser ställd ut i några ögonblick innan hon blänger argt på honom, hon vänder sig om mot Ron och söker stöd.

"Alltså…" böjar Ron mumla. "Harry har lite rätt, om du säger allt om Malfoy och att dina antaganden är sanna så innebär ju det att du faktiskt ger honom rätten att anta saker om dig också och ger en bra _sann_ grund för dem…", mumlar han och ser nästan överraskad ut.

Harry ler brett och slår ut med händerna i ett _där ser du_!

"Kan du lyssna nu?" frågar han försiktigt. Hermione ger honom en blick som skulle få Dementorer att bli rädda. Han sväljer hastigt och undrar om detta är en sån bra idé… "Titta på dig och Ron, er vänskap blev mer än vänskap."

"Det som oroar mig är att det ens uppkom en vänskap", säger Ron och grimaserar.

"Det oroade mig också…", säger Harry och grimaserar leendes mot Ron.

* * *

"Nä men är det inte vår lilla Potter älskare", flinar Pansy och välkomnar Draco. "Trodde du skulle vara borta hela dagen."

"Nja, idioten är och pratar med sina små vänner", suckar Draco och sjunker ner i en fåtölj längst bak i biblioteket.

"Jag fattar inte vad han ser i dem", säger Blaise och lutar huvudet bakåt och låter det hänga på stolryggskanten.

"Inte jag heller. "

"Fast han har väl bara dålig smak", ler Blaise upp i taket.

"Antagligen… Hey!" avbryter han sig när han kommer på Blaise sagt.

"Den bjöd du på", skrattar den mörkhyade pojken och tittar framåt igen.

Draco suckar och sjunker djupare ner i fåtöljen och fäster blicken mellan toppen av en bokhylla och taket och tittar på alla böcker som flyger kors och tvärs för att hitta sin plats.

* * *

"Så han har alltså inte förhäxat dig eller tvingat dig till något?"

"Nej", suckar Harry när Hermione klargör gör det faktum att han inte är förhäxad eller att Draco tvingat honom till något och allt är på hans egen vilja, för sjuttonde gången på en kvart. Hon vägrar tro på att det är något som inte är fel.

"Så måste vi tycka om honom också eller?" frågar hon och hon känns en aning förvirrad.

"Jag vill bara att ni tycker om mig", säger Harry lågt och fäster blicken på sina fötter.

Det blir tyst en lång stund och Harrys humör sjunker ju längre tiden går. Är han verkligen tvungen att välja mellan Draco och sina bästa kompisar? Fast… Det är väl som Malfoy sa då förut. Att om de verkligen är hans bästa kompisar så skulle de inte vända honom ryggen för det här. Det gör honom sorgsen att tänka på.

"Om ni verkligen älskade mig någonsin skulle ni inte vara så egotrippade att era känslor för Malfoy skulle stå i vägen för mina känslor för honom.

"Har du det då, känslor?" frågar Hermione.

"Ja. Ja det har jag."

Hon tar ett djup andetag och håller inne det ett tag innan hon sakta släpper ut luften.

"Okej. Okej, vi ska försöka tycka om Malfoy", suckar hon och verkar inse hur illa hon betett sig.

Harry ler stort och drar upp henne på fötter och drar in henne i en hård kram.

* * *

"Kom igen!" utbrister Pansy och skrattar till. "Aldrig att Potter kommer våga berätta för mini Weasley!"

"Kanske inte säger orden, men han kommer vara den som ger henne dödsbudet!" säger Blaise.

"Hur kom ni ens in på det här? Och har inte jag något att säga till om?"

"Nej, det har du inte", säger Pansy och Blaise i kör.

"Är du orolig för din _älskade_?" frågar hon retsamt.

"Äh lägg av-" protesterar han, men blir avbruten av att Blaise sparkar till honom och "säger kolla", de tittar upp och ser de tre Gryffindorarna komma gåendes i biblioteket och stannar förvånade till när de upptäcker att deras vanliga plats har blivit upptagen av deras samtalsämne.

* * *

"Vi kan ju gå till mig, det är uppenbarligen ledigt där", säger Harry och kan inte hindra ett leende sprida sig över sina läppar när han tittar på Draco.

Det är ledigt där annars", Hermione pekar bakåt på ett bord som ligger i perfekt linje för att kunna studera Slytherinarna.

Om en utomstående hade stått och kollat scenen som utspelar sig, hade han eller hon sett hur den blonde personen och den svarthårige personen suttit och klätt av varandra med blicken och flinat fånigare än… ja… det är nog det fånigaste av alla kategorier mot varandra. Tittade han eller hon på de andra fyra personerna så sitter de och blänger på varandra, de två vid den svarthårige personen med en smula hat och ogillande i blicken och de två vid den blonde sitter och ser lite mer roade ut och verkar fundera ut hur de kan skapa kaos i situationen.

Det var ungefär vad de hade sett, sen hade han eller hon troligtvis blivit informerad om vilka personerna är då han eller hon absolut inte trott på sina ögon och sedan uppsökt madam Pomfrey.

Harry vänder tillbaka sin blick mot Hermione som muttrar ogillande.

"Äh, sluta tjura, det var faktiskt du som ville sätta dig här, min sovsal är faktiskt fortfarande ledig."

Hon reser sig upp och följer efter.

"Potter!"

Harry stannar till och vänder sig om mot Draco som kommer framskyndandes.

"Vad är vårt lösenord?" frågar Draco viskande.

"Gissa?" flinar Harry och ser hur Draco försöker komma på vad det kan vara.

"Malfoy."

"Ja?" frågar han förvirrat.

"Nej, lösenordet är _Malfoy_", säger Harry och ler innan han vänder sig om och följer efter Hermione och Ron.

**Hej!**

**Det blev bara ett litet kort mellan kapitel. Har en plan :D**

**Kram!**

**Angel :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hej!**

**Det blir ett spännande kapitel för mig idag, skrivet från egna känslor, inte händelse, för såhär bra gick det inte :) men utav känslor.**

**Jag vet inte riktigt om jag fick till kapitlet riktigt men men :) ni kanske gillar det ändå :) he he :)**

**Jag kan även avslöja att jag tänker skriva ett epilog kapitel så att jag får med slutet som jag vill ha :) så ni får 25 kapitel :)**

**R&R**

**KRAM!**

**Angel**

Kapitel 20

**Jag vill inte att du låtsas**

Fyra dagar kvar till julafton…

Harry tycker att det är helt sjukt det har gått 20 dagar sen allt började hända och nu är det bara fyra dagar kvar. Eller tre. Han vet att Draco är kvar under julafton på skolan och han och familjen Weasley kommer fira den på Grimaldiplan.

Harry är medveten om det här, Draco tror att de har fyra dagar tillsammans och att han sen själv måste åka hem till sina föräldrar och närvara vid middagar och dylikt. Han vet inte hur han ska ta upp det.

"Du tänker på något, Potter…" mumlar Draco mot Harrys kind.

"Inte ofta man inte gör det, Malfoy", replikar Harry och försöker undvika att dra upp ämnet.

"Kom igen, ut med det", ler Draco mot Harrys kind och stryker sin näsa mot nämnda kroppsdel.

"Vi kommer bara bråka då", mumlar Harry tyst.

Draco drar sig tillbaka en bit och studerar mannen bredvid sig. Han rynkar ihop ögonbrynen och försöker lista ut om det är värt att fortsätta fråga eller släppa det till ett senare tillfälle. Är det en världslig sak eller kommer det betyda en stor del av deras… (förhållande?)?

"Vad menar du med det?" frågar Draco allvarlig när han kommer fram till att Harrys kroppsspråk skvallrar om allvarligare ämnen.

"Måste vi?"

"Tja, du har redan dragit upp det…"

Harry reser suckande på sig och tittar sorgset ner på Draco som börjar känna sig mer och mer orolig.

"Det är fyra dagar kvar till jul…"

"Ja?" frågar Draco som inte förstår ett skvatt.

"Men vi har bara tre dagar kvar tillsammans…"

"Va?"

"Jag åker hem om tre dagar", Harry som nästan ser ut att falla i gråt ser till sin stora förtret att Draco ler brett och skrattar till. "Är det kul på något sätt, Malfoy?" frågar Harry mörkt.

"Nej, jag bara… blev så lättad. Trodde att det hade något med vårt förhållande att göra", säger Draco lättat.

"Förhållande?" frågar Harry chockat och känner hur det bubblar till i honom av lycka. Försöker sig på ett leende men hjärnan lyckas bara forma en liten grimas.

"Har vi inte det eller? Ett förhållande? Eller vad är vi; vänner med förmåner eller?" frågar Draco och känner sig stött och sårad av att Harry inte ser dem som ett par.

Harry blir så ställd att han inte kommer sig för att svara.

"Merlin! Det är det du tycker eller hur! Du tycker vi är vänner med förmåner! Att jag existerar för att behaga dig och ge dig njutning när du vill? Att det är den enda anledningen som vi ens bor i samma rum nu när vi kan gå ifrån varandra igen. _Merlin_!" Draco ser skitförbannad ut och hoppar upp på fötter.

Harry försöker koppla ihop det Draco säger, men tycker att allt är så otroligt befängt att han inte riktigt kan greppa situationen.

Draco tittar kallt på Harry några sekunder innan han lämnar rummet.

* * *

"Är du ute igen?" undrar Pansy förvånat. Hon hade trott att de två, nu när alla lektioner är slut och de flesta åkt hem inför jul, skulle spendera mycket mer tid i sitt rum än de i dagsläget gör.

"Potter ser mig som ett vandrande sexobjekt", fräser Draco arg.

Pansy öppnar munnen för att protestera och säga att det skulle vara galet om Harry _inte_ skulle tycka så, hon gör det _definitivt_, de som _inte_ gör det är dårar, men Dracos blick får henne att inte våga yttra sina tankar och dessutom skulle hon strax ha bli avbruten av en svarthårig Gryffindorare som ursinnigt klampat efter Draco.

"Är du en totalt enfaldig idiot eller?" frågar Harry och knuffar till Draco på armen.

"Om det är någon som är en idiot så är det väl du!"

"Tror du att jag ser dig som ett par ligg eller?" frågar Harry ursinnigt.

"Det var du som inte svarade, Potter!" säger Draco och förtvivlan i rösten bryter igenom.

"Du gav mig inte en chans!"

"Du fick _visst_ chansen att svara, du hade chansen att svara och du var tyst, som om det inte betyder ett skvatt överhuvudtaget!"

Pansy står förstelnad och tittar på det som håller på sker. Hon ser exakt vad som kommer hända och hon är totalt paralyserad av det.

"Vad vill du ha av mig då?" frågar Harry med en röst som låter som granatsplitter. "Du bara haspar ur dig massa saker och jag får inte ens chans att svara på det, du skrattar bort det och lurar in mig på andra tankar." Harry drar in ett hackigt andetag, slickar om munnen och släppar ut luften i en kort stöt och försöker blinka bort tårarna.

_Fan_, tänker han. Fan, fan, fan. Han håller på förlorar Draco och allt han gör är att fortsätta utan att ge sig. Försöker famlande hålla kvar dem två genom bråket. De är inte starka nog att komma igenom ett så stort och känslomässigt bråk. De har inget att bygga något på. Han kan inte peka ut något som skulle räknas som grundpelare i vanligt förhållande. Han kan inte säga vad Dracos favoritmat är, eller vad Draco gått igenom eller något. Han har den här starka känslan i hela kroppen att Draco är rätt för honom.

Men kan det finnas den perfekta kärleken utan att man känner varandra? Har man något om man inte känner varandra? Har man varandra även om man känner varandra?

Dracos kalla blick blir för mycket för Harry och han sjunker ner på golvet och lutar pannan mot sina knän. Axlarna skakar i tyst gråt.

Paniken tar ett hårt grepp om Draco redan innan Draco egentligen fattar vad som händer. Han vänder sig mot Pansy som ser ut att vilja slå honom för att han gjort så mot Potter. Han vill slå sig _själv _för det han gjort mot Potter. Visst han kan få Pansy att gråta, men det är av ilska och sen brukar hon slå till honom och rusa iväg och skvallra för Blaise som låtsar skälla ut Draco medan de spelar ett parti schack – hjärtlöst? Ja kanske, men efter de tre första gångerna Pansy fallit i gråt så lärde de sig att hon helt enkelt försöker spela ut dem mot varandra så hon får sin hämnd genom att få de två manliga Slytherinarna att bråka.

Harrys snyftningar väller fram likt knytnävsslag i hela Draco. Draco blundar. Håller för öronen, orkar inte se eller höra det här för några sekunder.

Harry påminner om allt det Draco försökt fly ifrån. Sig själv. Sin pappa. Sin mamma. Sitt hjärta. Sin vilja. Alla känslor Harry lyckas släppa ur sig, är alla känslor Draco aldrig fått släppa ur sig. Situationen är något han inte är van med eller inte direkt kan hantera.

Minnen som han stängt in och hoppats på att han kunnat förtränga någon gång. Hjärnan bläddrar fram bild på bild, händelse på händelse, känsla på känsla i ursinnig fart. Känslan av att inte hinna med får hans huvud att snurra och bara krockar ihop med varandra tills han inte står ut längre, vill inte stå ut längre.

För första gången känner Draco hur fullkomligt hjärtskärande det kommer vara att leva från och med nu. Sen tittar han på Harry och ser det som faktiskt räddar honom från sig själv. Det som han håller på förstör.

Harry gråter och Dracos kropp gråter, allt inom honom gråter. Känslorna är överväldigande och det känns som om hans bröst hotar med att sprängas om han inte kan få stopp på allt.

"Jag vill inte att du låtsas", mumlar Harry utan att titta upp.

Och just då känner Draco att han _måste_ bara hålla om Harry, mer än han någonsin tidigare behövt något i hela världen. Inte bara bli hållen utan att få vara den som håller. Draco sjunker ner på knä och drar Harry intill sig.

"Jag älskar dig", viskar han argt mot Harrys hals. "Det gör ont när du säger så, så våga inte säga att det här inte är sant. Du får inte säga då igen!"

Han lägger sin handflata mot Harrys kind och han trycker sin kind mot den.

"Nu får du din chans att säga något…" mumlar Draco och håller fast Harrys blick.

"Jag älskar dig också", ler Harry genom tårarna och Draco till sig i en hård kram och lägger sina läppar mot Slytherinarens hals.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hej!**

**Det blev pretty långt idag :)**

**Hoppas ni gillar det! Ni kan väl skriva en kommentar? Jag ser att det är fler som läser om som ger en kommentar :/**

**KRAM!**

**Angel!**

Kapitel 21

**Ja för jag trodde du gått och blivit rubbad**

"Jag har en dum idé", mumlar Harry och drar sitt finger längs ryggraden på den rysande Slytherinaren. Han tittar fascinerat på hur den Blonde vrider sig under den mjuka smekningen, försöker få mer kraft i smekningen och mer närhet än den fjäder lätta Harry retas med.

"Alla dina idéer är dumma, Potter", provocerar Draco leende och försöker få lite ilska i Harrys smekningar.

Harry låter sig inte provoceras utan lutar sig istället ner och kysser sakta med mjuka läppar över ryggen.

"Vill du fira jul med mig?" mumlar Harry mot huden och ler brett när Draco ryser. Han ler ännu bredare när han plötsligt får Slytherinarens navel framför sig – Slytherinaren har vänt sig om. Han kysser en väg uppåt tills han är i ögonhöjd med Dracos förtrollande gråa ögon.

Han biter sig tveksamt i läppen när han ser att Dracos uttryck är förvånat. Kanske går han för fort fram och ber om för mycket?

"Vad menar du?"

"Ja om du vill följa med mig och fira jul tillsammans med mig…?"

"Till dit du nu åker med alla Weasleys?" frågar Draco och tittar på honom med en blick som han inte riktigt kan placera.

"Jo, men inte hem till dem."

"Och vad tror du händer om du tar med mig?" frågar Draco.

"Det är stor risk att det blir sista gånger jag får se dig", säger Harry och ser lite road ut. Han tror att det beror på nervösheten.

"Glad för det ser jag", muttrar Draco och drar ner Harry i en hård kyss. Han suger åt sig Harrys underläpp och biter i den och låter den glida mellan sina tänder innan han släpper Harry och tittar utmanande på honom. "Säker på att du vill släpa med mig så jag dör?"

"Jag skulle inte låta de döda dig, har för mycket användning av dig", ler Harry och kupar Dracos skrev med sin hand.

"Du kan verkligen inte bara ge mig en gullig komplimang eller bara säga något positivt utan att dra upp hur du kan utnyttja mig, va?" frågar Draco och stönar.

"Du är för… läckert för det", viskar Harry och fångar upp Dracos stönande med en kyss.

"Så du vill verkligen ha med mig?" frågar Draco och drar sig undan från Harrys läppar. "Och du tror att de accepterar mig, bara sådär?"

"De tycker faktiskt om mig, Malfoy, så jag tror faktiskt att de litar på mig så pass mycket att de skulle kunna acceptera dig."

"Du låter mycket säker på din sak", säger Draco och låter nästan besviken.

"Du hade inte hoppats på det, hör jag. Är du rädd?"

"Jag är inte direkt någons favorit Potter så-…"

"Vi kan åka dit nu!"

"Va?!"

Draco sätter sig upp och Harry som lutat sig över honom ramlar åt sida.

"Om vi åker nu så kommer det knappt vara några där. Det kan kännas bättre om du är där först. Före Ron och hans familj,"

"Potter du är galen."

"Man måste vara galen för att kunna älska dig, Malfoy", ler Harry. "Du släpper inte in någon inpå dig om man inte är galen nog att försöka gång på gång."

Draco ler brett och vrider överkroppen så han hamnar över Harry. Han sänker ner sin kropp så han ligger platt mot Harry och lägger sina underarmar på var sida om Harry, med armbågarna i höjd med Gryffindorarens öron och knäpper sina händer ovanför dennes huvud.

"Jasså", ler han snett och ögonen glittrar till.

_Merlin_, _så vackert_, tänker Harry och flämtar till.

"Så…", säger Draco och lägger huvudet på sned, "vad får jag för att jag följer med då?"

"Beror väl lite på vad som önskas få."

Något ondskefullt glimtar till i Dracos ögon och ler och biter sig i tungspetsen.

"Det skulle jag ha gått med på ändå", skrattar Harry när han förstår exakt vad Draco är ute efter.

* * *

"Jag trodde inte Malfoys gnällde", muttrar Harry och funderar på hur han lättast skulle kunna bli av med den blonde tönten. Lura upp honom i astronomitornet kanske och råka knuffa ner honom?

"Malfoys gnäller med stil", säger Slytherinaren gnälligt och högfärdigt på samma gång.

"Malfoys kan få falla med stil också", muttrar Harry igen med sammanbitna tänder och inte blir det bättre när hans koffert väljer att välta.

Harry hade kommit fram till att de hade två val, antingen ta tåget och ta risken att bli upptäckta tillsammans eller så lånar de McGonagalls spis och använda flampulver.

Flampulver blev det.

Det vara bara det att Slytherinaren börjat gnälla halvvägs till hennes kontor, då de behövde ta hemliga gånger och dylikt för att slippa träffa på någon. Alla gångarna var inte gjorda för att släpa med sig en koffert och det tog bara tre vältningar för att få Draco på skithumör och börja gnälla värre än en tvååring som inte fått mat på tre dagar. Eller Draco gnällde nog snäppet värre faktiskt.

"Här", säger han och trycker lite flampulver i Dracos hand. "Grimaldiplan 12", säger han tydligt och ber Draco upprepa innan han låter Draco kliva in i elden.

Han skickar iväg Draco först för att verkligen se till att Draco inte backar ur nu och stannar på slottet.

Så fort Draco försvunnit så följer han efter.

"Gick det-…", börjar Harry säga och borstar av sig sot och höjer blicken. "WOW!" han kastar sig framför Draco och höjer händerna.

"Du sa att vi skulle vara själva…" säger Draco med paniken i halsen.

Harry tittar chockat på det tio tal trollstavar som är riktade mot honom.

"Eh… ni kanske kan sänka stavarna? Nehe inte det…"

"Harry du vet att det är en Malfoy va?" frågar Sirius med stav fortfarande pekat mot Draco, eller ja mot Harry själv då han ställt sig framför Draco.

"Ja…"

"Säkert? Du vet Malfoy, de som är på du-vet-vems sida som inte gillar mugglare, blonda och bleka som den där?" frågar Sirius och viftar mot nämnde person.

"Ja?"

"Okej… då är den andra frågan, vem är _du_?"

"Din Gudson! Vad är det här?" Harry förstår inte varför de inte bara kan sänkta stavarna och lita på honom. Tja fast… han skulle ju kunna vara förhäxad… eller inte ens sig själv.

"Vad är Marodörernas slagord?" frågar Remus som står snett bredvid Sirius, med Tonks på sin vänstra sida. Hon vinkar glatt när Harry möter hennes blick, men slutar tvärt när hon får en blick av Sirius.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn?" Det är det Remus menar va? Undrar han samtidigt som han säger det.

Sirius sänker sin stav och de andra gör detsamma.

"Vi får nog flytta mötet, jag hör av mig om ny tid", säger Remus samtidigt som medlemmarna börjar röra på sig.

Harry hälsar på alla som går förbi honom – Bill, Tonks, Mundungus, Charlie och Kingsley.

Kingsley stannar till och tittar på Harry med sina mörka ögon och ser ut att försöka komma fram till om det går att lita på Harrys omdöme eller inte. Han ler lite efter en stund.

"Vi ses Harry."

"Det gör vi."

Han kastar en blick bak på Malfoy som ser ut att svalt sin tunga och vill helst att jorden ska svälja honom.

"Så, du har tagit med dig en Malfoy hit."

"Sirius-…"

"Det är ju Sirius Black!"

"Smart Malfoy, kan du vara tyst nu", säger Harry och föser honom bakom sig medan de rör sig från eldstaden mot bordet.

"Sirius, det är _inte_ som det ser ut."

"Jag…"

Remus lägger sin hand på Sirius axel, han verkar se något som Harry inte ser. Kanske att Sirius ser James istället för Harry just nu när han är arg.

"Sätt dig Harry, du med Draco", säger Remus och ler lite. "Nu kanske du kan tala om varför du har släpat hit honom."

"För att jag ville."

"Ville!" fnyser Sirius.

"Sirius, jag vet att du hatar Lucius, men har Draco gjort dig något?" frågar Harry och Gudfadern tystnar. Han fingrar på sin stav beredd att ta till sig den så fort den mista antydan om Draco skulle anfalla på något sätt.

"Du tog hit honom till mitt hem, hoppas du har en bra anledning till det."

"Jag älskar honom."

Remus sätter vattnet han just tagit en klunk av i halsen, och Sirius börjar skratta ett skällande skratt.

"Han är förhäxad. Inga tvivel om det."

Harry stönar och slår pannan i bordet. Ibland älskar man Marodörer, ibland hatar man dem.

"Det är sant!" försöker han argumentera ner i bordskivan.

"Haha!"

"Merlin! Det _är_ sant!" Han tittar upp och blir frustrerad på att de inte tror honom.

"Haha!" samma svar tillbaka igen.

Harry lägger sin hand runt Dracos nacke och drar honom, nästan brutalt, emot sig och pressar sina läppar mot hans. När han känner att Draco vill fördjupa kyssen så drar hansig undan och tittar trotsigt mot din Gudfar och Remus.

"Tror du att det fortfarande finns plats på psykavdelningen?" frågar Sirius lugnt och tittar på sin vän som sitter och gapar.

"Du är inte upprörd?" frågar Harry och undrar om han förstört sin Gudfars mentala hälsa nu.

"Nej, varför skulle jag vara? Dina föräldrar hade inte varit arga."

"Men jag kysste honom." Han petar på Draco med tummen och låter nästan besviken på att han inte blir upprörd. Bryr han sig inte?

"Ja, Harry, Det gjorde du. Men jag antar ju att du gjorde det av egen vilja."

"Men du var ju upprörd nyss ju!"

"Ja för jag trodde du gått och blivit rubbad och dragit med dig honom hit för att du kände dig road av det, eller att han förhäxat dig. Jag bryr mig inte om vem du är tillsammans med så länge du vill det själv."

Harry gapar nu lika stort som Remus. Han trodde faktiskt att Sirius skulle låsa in honom någonstans ett tag, inte att det skulle gå såhär bra.

"Mår han bra?" frågar han vänt mot Remus.

"Lika bra som du antar jag, om det nu betyder något…", får Remus fram. "Men jag håller med, ingen av dina föräldrar skulle ha blivit arga, så vi har inte heller anledningen för det. Vi litar på dig."

"Önskar alla andra kunde göra det", muttrar Harry.

"Ron?" frågar Sirius.

"Nej, Hermione. Och jag gissar på att alla andra inte är så glada."

"Hermione? Oj, det trodde jag inte…" säger Sirius och plutar med läppen. Han börjar väga på stolen och tittar upp i taket. "Ni kan ta ditt vanliga rum", säger han efter en stund.

"Varför kan mrs och mr Weasley komma hit förrän den tjugotredje?" frågar Harry Remus när de gå uppåt för trappan

"Uppdrag förstår du."

"Så Ron och de andra kan inte komma innan?"

"Sirius försökte prata med Molly om det, men hon ville inte att hennes barn skulle vara till besvär förrän hon själv kunde vara där. Nej jag tycker inte heller att de är till besvär", svarar Remus på Harrys oställda fråga.

De rundar hörnet och Harry väder sig om för att se att Draco hänger med. Han ler när denne fascinerat tittar sig runt i korridorerna.

"Jag ska ut ett par timmar, men kommer tillbaka igen, och Tonks kommer nog förbi också. Tror du att vi behöver hålla en viss person borta härifrån?" frågar Remus slänger en blick bakom axeln för att kolla om Draco lyssnar eller inte.

Harry förstår direkt vem han tänker på – Snape. Han hade inte ägnat sig en tanke på det. Det kanske är riskabelt. Trotts att ha litar på Draco så kanske det är för farligt att visa upp Snape här? Om någon får reda på honom och Draco och fångar Draco så är allas identiteter röjda. Och Snapes är det farligaste att undanröjda.

"Det kanske inte är så smart att ta hit just den personen", svarar Harry låg. "Jag litar på honom", han blickar bakåt för att inte göra Draco mer intresserad än han är för tillfället om det de diskuterar och visa Remus vem han snackar om, "Men om fel person får reda på om oss och fångar honom så är det stor risk att vi är undanröjda. Farligast blir det framför allt för den vi tänker på."

"Jag tar med mig Kingsley och åker dit. Det går alltid att fixa till det. Det är ett stort hus. Ni klarar er nu?" frågar han och stannar till utanför deras dörr.

Harry nickar och tror att de klarar sig fint härifrån.

"Vi säger till när middagen är klar så kan ni ju komma ner och äta med oss. Kul att se dig igen, Draco."

Draco nickar artig osäker på hur han ska titulera sin före detta lärare. _Professorn_ sitter fortfarande i, och det är inte rätt att använda just nu.

"Varför har du inte sagt att Sirius Black är din Gudfar?" frågar Draco så fort de stängt dörren om sig.

"Du har inte frågat?" svarar han nästan frågande, undrar om det svaret är bra nog. Han har inte direkt tänkt att skulle helt random kläcka ur sig att Sirius är hans Gudfar. Det brukar komma fram om någon frågar eller om det är sådan situation att det är nödvändigt att säga det.

"Jag kan ju inte gå runt och fråga massa hela tiden", protesterar Draco.

"Varför inte?"

"Normala människor gör inte så! Och du kan ju bara berätta saker vartefter du kommer på det faktiskt."

"Är vi normala då?" frågar Harry och lindar sina armar runt Dracos midja och tittar upp.

"Nja kanske inte", ler han och lutar sig ner och fångar upp Harrys läppar. "Men det är ju jättecoolt att han är din Gudfar!"

"Du skulle kunna fråga tusen frågor om allt som händer runt omkring och Sirius är det som är intressantaste?"

"Ja! Just nu i alla fall." Draco vänder sig om mot sin koffert och rotar fram en tunnare tröja att byta till.

"Varför är Lupin här?" frågar Draco efter ett tag och drar av sig sin tjocktröja.

"Nu kommer det", ler Harry. "Det är ingen här som kallar honom för Lupin, han heter Remus. Han och Sirius har känt varandra hela deras liv nästan, de var kompisar med min pappa. Han är nästan som min andra Gudfar."

"Okej", säger Draco tyst och försöker sortera ur frågor i hjärnan. "Och vad är det här för ställe?"

"Sirius hem."

"Okej", han nickar förstående innan han bestämmer sig för att det skulle vara mycket intressantare att knuffa ner Harry på sängen och kyssa honom.

* * *

"Jag vill inte…"

"Jo det vill du!"

"Jag känner dem inte!"

"Snart gör du."

Draco vrider sitt vackra ansikte i en plågad min och Harry undrar tyst om han verkligen borde tvinga ner Draco och äta med de andra? Äh han får lära sig helt enkelt!

"Oj! Vilken vacker kombination!" utbrister Tonks och snubblar fram och griper tag i Dracos haka och vrider hans huvud för att kunna studera honom från olika vinklar. Hon drar ihop munnen i ena mungipan och några sekunder senare står hon där med vitblont hår och stålgrå ögon.

"Du är en Metamorf!" ler Draco och klappar nästan händer av förtjusning.

"Harry, jag gillar honom!" säger Tonks glatt.

"Tonks, Draco. Draco, Tonks", presenterar han dem innan han glider ifrån dem och ställer sig bredvid Sirius.

"Säkert att det här är okej?" frågar han tyst och tittar upp på den mörkhårige mannen.

"Det är bara du som kan avgöra om det är okej. Du får släpa med dig precis alla du litar på, inte mig emot. Jag försöker… inte uppfostra, det har ditt liv lyckats med _ganska_ bra ändå", säger han och ler när Harry slår till honom på armen. "Men jag försöker behandla dig och lära dig om livet så som James skulle ha varit mot dig. Jag kände honom tillräckligt bra för att veta exakt hur stolt och hur mycket han älskar dig för att veta att han skulle inte ha kunna önska en bättre människa åt dig", säger han och nickar mot Malfoy.

"Du vet egentligen inte alls hur Malfoy är som människa.

Sirius ler lite.

"Jag vet vad jag är för människa. Han och jag är väldigt lika, framför allt vår charm och utseende", han får Harry att skratta och ler själv brett. "Jag vet vad han kommer från för uppväxt och att han mest av allt velat få en anledning att försvinna från uppväxten. James blev min räddning och du är hans. Och jag vet vad du är för människa."

Harry tittar bort mot Draco där han står och diskuterar ivrigt något med Tonks.

"Troligtvis räddar du hans liv, Harry. Om det inte hade varit för James hade jag nog fallit mot den mörka sidan trotts att jag så bestämt ville gå i Gryffindor för att komma bort. Gör det du kan för att inte låta honom falla in i mörkret."

Harry tittar mot Draco och tänker att han hellre skulle dö än att låta Draco någonsin få mörkrets märke tatuerat på sin arm.

"Inte ens om Draco skulle lämna mig och frivillig gå till du-vet-vems sida så skulle jag tillåta det. Jag skulle låsa in honom tills allt är över och det är fritt fram att släppa ut honom. Han får hata mig resten av livet än att han blir förlorad."

Sirius ger honom en varm blick och är på väg att säga något, men tystnar när Draco kommer fram.

"Oj vad ni blev tysta, pratade ni om mig eller?" frågar han ställer sig lutad mot Harry.

"Vi har _absolut_ inget annat att prata om _än_ dig, Malfoy", säger Harry roat. "Han här är ditt största fan förresten", säger Harry till Sirius och pekar på Draco.

"Varför har jag förtjänat den titeln?" skrattar Sirius.

"För att du är den enda som brutit dig ur en så gammal trollkarls släkt och överlevt!" Utbrister Draco och allt blyghet är som bortblåst.

Harry ler och gosar in sig i Dracos nacke och känner hur underbart hans liv är just nu. Han trodde inte att det skulle gå så bra som det gjort. Men nu fattar han att han faktiskt borde ha trott att det skulle gå såhär bra då han inte tror dåliga saker om de här människorna.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

**Malfoy, har du sett-… Hey! Det där är min tröja**

"Draco?" Harry kryper tätt intill Draco och tittar leende på honom.

"Jag kommer så döda dig Potter om du väcker mig", knorrar Draco arg.

"Jag tror nästan du är vaken." Harry kan inte förneka att han älskar den här stunden varje morgon, när han försöker få Draco att gå upp och Draco kommer på allt fler kreativa hot om allt som skulle drabba Harry om han inte fick sova längre.

"Snart är jag det och då kommer du ångra dig stort." Draco drar upp sin kudde över huvudet korsar armarna över kudden.

Harry ler bredare och flyttar sig snabbt från sin sida av sängen och sätter sig grensle över Dracos höfter.

"Vad tänker du göra?" retas han och lutar sig ner över Slytherinaren som fortfarande gömmer sig under kudden och låtsas som om Harry inte existerar, än mindre sitter grensle över honom.

Harry drar med sitt finger längs Dracos kropp och får samma uttryck som en treåring som lyckats med något ovanligt bra, när Dracos kropp reagerar i att rysa och gåshud uppstår.

"Potter låt mig sova", Draco drar undan kudden och tittar sömndrucket på Gryffindoraren. "Lägg dig ner och sov du också." Han drar i Harrys arm för att få denne att lägga sig ner. Harry är inte sen att lyda. Han lägger sig ner med sin bröstkorg mot Dracos och lägger örat så han kan höra Dracos hjärta.

Hjärtslagen är lugnande och han känner sig plötsligt väldigt trött. Han hasar upp en bit så han ligger med sina läppar mot Dracos hals och han suckar nöjt.

"Får jag sova igen?"

"Mm", hummar Harry och ler lite.

Lugnt ligger han och lyssnar på Dracos in och ut andning, försöker kopiera för att komma närmre, efter en stund så lyckas han och han är i takt med honom. Efter det koncentrerar han bara sig på Dracos hjärtslag. Låter det vara det enda han bryr sig om.

Efter en liten stund känner han hur Draco lägger sina armar runt honom, och inte mycket senare somnar han.

* * *

"Det finns lunch om ni vill ha", säger Sirius från andra sidan dörren.

Harry rycker till, vaknar och blinkar några gånger innan han kommer på vart han är.

"God morgon", mumlar han lågt och häver sig upp en bit och fångar upp Dracos läppar.

"Måste vi verkligen gå upp?" knorrar Draco mot Harrys läppar.

"Mm, jag är hungrig. Snälla, söta, rara."

"Potter jag är varken snäll, söt eller rar."

"Men gör det av ditt onda hjärta då! Så länge jag får mat."

"På ett villkor…"

"Ja?"

"Att jag får bestämma över din kropp exakt som jag vill ikväll", Draco ler ondskefullt och öppnar sina ögon.

Harry är på snudden att protestera, men ångrar sig när han möter den stålgråa blicken.

"Deal", säger Harry.

"Då förseglar vi det med en kyss", säger Draco och tappar på sina läppar med fingret tills Harry böjt sig ner och kysser honom. "Då var det bestämt."

Harry reser sig upp och sträcker ut sina stela muskler och tittar sig runt efter något att ha på sig. Han hittar sina byxor, men kan inte för sitt liv begripa vart hans tröja tagit vägen.

"Malfoy, har du sett-… Hey! Det där är min tröja!"

Draco tittar ner på den svarta tjocktröja han satt på sig och ler stort.

"Men nu är den min."

Harry blänger på Slytherinaren några sekunder innan han rotar fram en stickat tröja som han trär på sig.

"Den passar mig bättre än dig, så det så", säger Slytherinaren belåtet.

"Tja, är man egenkär så är man väl det", muttrar han som svar.

"Har du sett min stav, Malfoy?" Han flyttar undan några böcker. Han trodde han att han la den där igår kväll.

"Många gånger…"

"Du är så pervers, Malfoy", stönar Harry när Draco drar sin hand längs insidan av Harrys lår. Han vrider på huvudet och fångar upp Dracos läppar. Han låter sin hand glida över Dracos kropp, ner i dennes bakficka och får Slytherinaren att stöna något.

"Där var den", säger Harry glatt när han drar sig undan och fiskar upp sin stav ur Dracos bakficka. "Så det är mina byxor också?" frågar Harry och kisar lite.

"Nä du hade mina byxor på dig igår."

"Ah", säger han när han kommer ihåg att så var fallet. "Kom nu, matdags."

* * *

"Hur gick det att prata med du vet..?" frågar Harry Remus när han försäkrat sig att Draco, Sirius och Tonks är upptagna i ett släktsamtal.

"Han förnekade det vi sa i ungefär en timme. Sen började han sakta inse att vi kanske talade sanning och han gick tillslut med på att anmäla sin ankomst innan. Han var inte precis glad för nyheten. Men han verkade ändå lite lättad, kanske för att Draco är i säkerhet?" Remus tar en tugga till av sitt kött.

"Tror du att han kommer försöka få mig ensam och fråga ut mig massa?" frågar Harry lite dystert.

"Troligen, men håll dig med Draco när han kommer hit så ska det inte vara något problem… Du verkar rädd för något?"

"Jag inser bara hur mycket som kan gå fel. Om vi råkar springa på honom, eller att Hermione kommer ställa till med bråk eller så."

"Varken jag eller Sirius tänker tillåta att något händer, Harry", säger Remus lugnande. "Det är inte du som borde oroa dig, det borde vara alla de andra får att de ställer till det för sig själva just nu."

* * *

"Sluta fuska, Potter!" utbrister Draco irriterat när Harry slår ut Dracos torn.

"Men jag fuskar inte, jag är helt enkelt bara bättre än du!" Harry har skadeglädje i sin ton och Draco gillar absolut inte det!

Men som stolt Slytherinare slår han schackspelet i golvet och vägrar erkänna att han är på väg att förlora.

"Moget, Draco", säger Harry och höjer ett ögonbryn. Han försöker sig på en bister min, men när Draco – stolt över sig själv – biter sig i läppen och ler lite, så inser Harrys hjärna att det Draco gör är mycket viktigare än att vara irriterad.

"Så vet du om att du är en riktigt dålig förlorare, Malfoy?" frågar han retsamt och lutar sig framåt med armbågarna på sina korslagda ben.

"Vet du om att du är dryg, Potter?" frågar Malfoy tillbaka och lutar sig framåt han också.

"Det är du som tar fram den sidan av mig, Malfoy."

Harry ler stort när han ser att Draco inte kommer på något svar.

"Mållös, Draco?" mumlar Harry och fäster sin blick på Dracos läppar. "Wow!" utropar han när Draco tar tag om hans axlar och trycker ner Harry i madrassen.

"Jag har för mig att jag skulle få göra precis vad jag vill med dig nu", säger Draco och fått tillbaka sitt ondskefulla tillbaka i sin blick.


	23. Chapter 23

**HEJ!**

**Snart Jul! YAY!**

**Låten i kapitlet är Michael Bublés Save the last dance for me. ****Inte från trollkarls världen jag vet men ville använda den ändå :D**

**KRAM!**

**Angel**

Kapitel 23

**Jag vet inte ens om det är Malfoy. Jag har inte kollat så noga**

"Sluta gå runt i rummet, Potter. Det är irriterande!" suckar Draco.

"Jag kan inte! De kommer hit närsomhelst och jag måste visa upp dig."

"Lesten att vara till besvär, Potter."

"Men det var inte så jag menade!"

Utbrister Harry suckande och tittar på Draco med en bortkommen blick. Draco himlar bara med ögonen åt honom. Harry biter ihop käken och stampar i golvet med knutna nävar, sen vänder han sig om och går ut.

"Potter, vänta!" Draco skyndar sig efter honom.

Harry fortsätter korridorerna och sen upp på vinden. Går snabbt för att hinna undan Draco.

Draco skriker till och hoppar högt när han kliver över tröskeln till rummet där Harry svängt in.

"Han skulle vara död!"

"Det är du som inte är respektfull mot honom", säger Harry och klappar Vingfåle över näbben. Han gick hit med flit för att Draco inte ska komma för nära och lyckas lura Harry på andra tankar.

"Varför skulle man vara respekt full mot honom?" spottar Draco nästan ur sig.

"Kanske för att han inte anfaller då", säger Harry utmanande och låter Vingfåle nafsa honom på axeln, innan han lutar sig ner och tar upp en ny råtta och kastar åt det till det stora befjädrade djuret. "Vill du lyssna på mig nu och förstå vårt problem?"

"Som jag sagt Potter, är att jag inte ser något problem i det hela. Nej de gillar mig inte, men jag bryr mig inte om det. Så länge du inte bryr dig om det och börjar tycka som dem så skiter jag i vad de tycker eller säger."

Harry möter Dracos blick och försöker provocera denne tills Draco inser att han också måste oroa sig. Draco är mer tålmodig än han trott.

"Ge upp, Harry jag kommer inte låta mig provoceras", ler Draco sitt Malfoy leende.

"Hjälp mig snälla?" ber Harry.

"Potter, sluta oroa dig och kom hit."

Harry står tveksamt kvar innan han rör fötterna mot den Blonde.

"Du vet att jag alltid kommer hjälpa dig, och jag hjälper dig faktiskt just nu också. Men du vill inte lyssna på mig. Följ med ner, de kommer när som helst. Vi är tryggare om vi är där först, sa någon till mig", mumlar Draco och flätar ihop sin hand med Harrys och pussar försiktigt på Harrys tumme och ler.

* * *

"Väntar ni in striden?" frågar Remus och tittar upp från sin bok när de kommer ingåendes i köket.

Harry nickar sorgset.

"Han är mer orolig än vad han borde vara", säger Draco och himlar med ögonen.

"Harry har tendensen att ta på sig lite större ansvar än han borde", säger Varulven och ler snett.

De sitter tysta en liten stund.

"Var det… Eller rättare sagt är det sant att du är varulv?" frågar Draco rakt på sak och bryter tystnaden.

"Den enda anledningen till att jag var tvungen att sluta på skolan var för att jag inte kan kontrollera mig under fullmånen", svarar Remus mjukt och ler torrt.

Draco drar ut sin stol och studerar sin forne lärare.

"Det är ganska coolt på ett hemskt vis."

"Hur menar du Draco?" frågar Brunetten inte alls intresserad av sin bok längre.

"Jo, jag menar att du har lyckats behålla dig själv, de flesta varulvar tappar bort sig redan efter två år som varulv och efter tio år så är människan mindre än vargen för att inte säga nästan obefintlig. Det är det hemska med att bli biten. Man försvinner inte bara helt i tre dagar varje månad utan ju längre tiden går ju mer försvinner man. Men du har lyckats hålla vargen mindre än människan. Personligen tycker jag att du är en utmärkt lärare och Dumbledore skulle aldrig anställa någon som inte kan kontrollera sig själv."

"Skarpsint, Draco", nickar Remus intresserat. "Inte många som lägger märket till sånt. Att vargen tar över menar jag."

Harry sitter och stirrar misstroget på dem. Det känns ganska bisarrt att de sitter och snackar om varulvar. Det faktum att Draco ens är här är ganska bisarrt. Han sträcker ut sin hand och petar på Slytherinaren för att verkligen försäkra sig om att han sitter där och pratar med Remus.

Slytherinaren slår ut med sin hand och smäller till Harrys petande hand. Harry fortsätter peta tills en mycket irriterat Slytherinare utbrister i:

"Slutar du inte peta på mig Potter så lovar jag att du kommer ångra dig."

Masochisten i Harry väcks lite till liv och ler brett mot Draco.

"Jag tror inte att det är jag som är pervers, Potter", säger Draco och kollar konstigt på Harry innan han trycker ner Harrys huvud i bordet.

"Tack Malfoy."

"Vad håller de på med?" undrar Sirius som precis kommit in i köket och tittar på Draco som pressar ner Harrys huvud i bordsskivan.

"Jag vill inte veta va?" frågar han sen och nickar förstående när Remus skakar på huvudet.

"Vi är här!"

Harry sätter sig käpprakt upp i stolen när han hör Hermiones röst. Hjärtat slår fortare och pulsen stiger från noll till hundra på två röda.

"Äh ligg kvar på bordet, Potter", muttrar Draco och suckar när han ser hur Gryffindoraren jagar upp sig.

"Hej Sirius", hör han de hälsa ute i korridoren och några sekunder senare står de i dörröppningen och försöker koppla ihop Draco med vem han är fast deras hjärna försöker motarbeta sanningen.

Harrys hjärna intar försvarsställning. Det blir för mycket press. Det är en panikartat illamående som sprider sig genom kroppen. Hans hjärta slår ännu hårdare. Han ser att alla tittar på honom. Han biter sig i läppen och ser extremt osäker ut.

"Vad gör han här?"

"Vem?" frågar Harry och lutar sig lite framåt och försöker se oförstående ut.

"Malfoy?"

"Vem då?" frågar Harry igen.

"Potter", säger Draco och slår till Harry på armen.

"Åh, den Malfoy… Jag vet inte. Vet absolut inte vad han gör här… Jag såg inte ens att han var här…"

"Potter!" utbrister Draco.

"Jag vet inte ens om det är Malfoy. Jag har inte kollat så noga", piper Harry.

"Harry!" Draco skrattar till lite. "Du är fan urusel i stressiga situationer."

Harry skrattar till lite, och biter sig i läppen.

"Mår han bra?" frågar Hermione och ler faktiskt.

"Tror inte det", säger Remus.

"Varför är Malfoy här?"

"Han ska nog precis gå, eller?" säger han frågande på Draco.

"Aldrig Potter", Draco himlar med ögonen och sjunker ner i stolen så han lutar huvudet på ryggstödet.

"Men vad _gör_ Malfoy här?" frågar en nu otålig Ginny och glor irriterat på den Blonde.

"Kommer han säga något vettigt?" frågar Draco Sirius. Sirius skakar på huvudet och ler.

Draco lutar sig nära Harrys öra och viskar:

"Jag vill ha dig i säng, känna din svettiga kropp mot mig och känna hur mycket du vill ha mig…"

"Jag är tillbaka." Harry sätter sig rakar upp i sin stol och stirrar på alla runt sig. "Draco är här för att han och jag är typ… tillsammans."

Ginny ser ut att ha satt ett äpple i halsen och Fred och George flinar, Harry ser hur George trycker ett par mynt i Freds hand. De hade slagit vad om det här? Det får Harry att le. Det betyder att de snackat om det och slagit vad om något de sett innan de visste något. Det stärker väl hans och Dracos förhållande va?

"Jag tror jag hörde fel…", säger Ginny sakta. "Och Malfoy är vadå?"

"Tillsammans. Han är här för att jag vill det." Harry vänder blicken mot Hermione och försöker se vart hon står. Om hon fortfarande vägar snacka med honom. Hon ler lite, som om hon har en hemlighet som hon inte får berätta.

* * *

Draco fipplar med radion i deras sovrum och ser extremt uttråkad ut. Han ler plötsligt när de första tonerna av en låt hörs.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

"Dansa med mig Potter", ler Draco, reser sig från sängen och räcker fram sin hand.

"Va?" frågar Harry och ser överraskad ut.

"Dansa. Med. Mig", bokstaverar Draco lugnt och räcker fortfarande ut sin hand.

_I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

Draco drar upp Harry på fötter och lägger sin hand på dennes rygg, har Harrys lediga hand i sin och drar Harry intill sig. Draco börjar röra sig till musiken och Harry försöker hitta takten.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go_

Draco ler mjukt åt Harrys fumlighet. Och drar Harry närmre och de är snart i sin egna värld.

Harry måste erkänna att Draco är mycket graciös. Han lutar sig fram och lutar sitt huvud mot Sirius axel och suckar lyckligt.

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

Draco snurrar plötsligt runt honom och ett skratt slipper ur Harry. Dracos hand glider neråt en bit över Harrys rygg, när han åter lägger tillbaka sin hand på Harrys rygg.

_And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

Harry rör sitt huvud närmre Dracos. Slytherinaren viker bara undan med sitt huvud och lägger sin kind mot Harrys och låter allt handla om värmen från Harrys kind för några sekunder innan han snurrar runt Harry igen innan han hårt drar åt sig Harry emot sig igen, nästan krockar och faller men återfår balansen.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

Draco möter Harrys ögon och plötsligt står allt alldeles stilla, lika så dem, utan att de ens märker det.

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
_

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, Save the last dance for me_

"Vi står still", viskar Harry rädd för att förstöra något

"Jag märker det…", nickar den blonde.

Draco lutar sig framåt stannar upp några sekunder och känner Harrys andetag smeka hans ansikte. Ler. Dracos hand förflyttar sig från Harrys midja upp till dennes nacke. Låter sin andra hand fläta ihop sig med Harrys och låter den falla rakt ner. Harry låter sitt huvud tippa lite åt sidan och väntar på att Draco ska röra sig sen sista biten. I slowmotion lutar Draco sig framåt och fångar upp Harrys läppar i en mjuk kyss. Kyssen blir snabbt passionerad när Dracos tunga möter Harrys och deras andning blir tyngre och snabbare.

Det här måste vara den mest underbara situation Harry någonsin varit med Draco i. Detta mjuka och kärleksfulla gör att allt inom Harry smälter totalt till en liten pöl på golvet. Han slår upp sin blick och tittar på Draco som verkar fullständigt koncentrerad på Harry och enbart på Harry.

"Jag älskar dig", säger Harry och drar sig tillbaka.

"Jag vet", viskar Draco så mjukt att Harry förstår att Draco också säger _jag älskar dig_.

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me_  
_Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,_  
_The last dance for me_  
_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hej!**

**Här är sista delen i julkalendern då :) nästa del kommer inte upp i morgon, jag ska försöka skriva ett längre kapitel så jag ska försöka vara snabb.**

**Ge mig en julklapp och kommentera!**

**KRAM!**

**Angel**

Kapitel 24

**Tja, ****_han_**** är ju här och vi kanske kan försöka vara lite hövliga mot honom**

Julafton.

Ganska ofattbart faktiskt.

De har bara dagen tillsammans på ett tag, då Draco åker hem tidigt imorgon bitti och de inte ses förrän i början av nästa termin.

Han rör sig sakta, vaknar till mer och mer, när Dracos hand letar sig ner till hans svank och smeker huden sakta. Han tänker låtsas sova ett tag till och låta Draco fortsätta sitt mjuka uppvaknande av honom. Han hummar lite gillande, han skulle fortfarande kunna sova.

Han hör att flera av de inneboendena redan är uppe och rör sig i korridorerna och nere i köket.

Julkänslan börjar sprida sig pirrande i hela hans kropp – fast ja… det skulle också kunna vara Dracos läppar som börjar kyssa längs Harrys sida ner för dennes revben och ner i svanken innan han fortsätter uppåt till nacken igen och inte ett julpirr. Harry skrattar till lite, men fortsätter att låtsas sova. Draco faller in i charaderna och verkar nöjd över situationen.

"Har du varit snäll i år, Potter?" mumlar Draco med ett retsamt leende efter en stund.

Harry skrattar flämtande till som svar, när Dracos tunga retar den tunna huden strax under Harrys vänstra öra.

"Helt säker…?" Dracos tunga får Harry att darra under beröringen och le ner i kudden. Harry känner sig knäsvag och om han hade stått upp hade hans ben nog svikit honom. Dracos tumme följer kanten på Harrys pyjamasbyxor och ler belåtet när han hör ett stön lämna Gryffindorarens läppar.

En hög smäll från undervåningen får dem båda att rycka till och titta på dörren – som om vad som än smällde kommer komma travandes in i deras rum vilken sekund som helst. Inget händer och några sekunder senare glömmer de bort smällen och återgår till det de gjort innan de blev avbrutna.

Dracos hand som glider innan för Harrys klädesplagg och smeker den varma huden på Harrys bak och på baksidan av dennes lår, det får Harry att skälva till. Ännu en rysning far genom Dracos kropp och han stönar till.

Harry rullar över på rygg och tittar upp på Draco med mörka ögon och lätt särade läppar. Draco känner hur hela sin kropp slappnar av och tänker att Harry måste vara det vackraste som någonsin skapats.

Sakta lutar han sig framåt och fångar upp Gryffindorarens varma läppar och kysser honom mjukt. Drar sig undan lite när han känner att Harry vill fördjupa kyssen, lutar sig framåt igen och fångar upp Harrys läppar. Han vill hålla kyssen mjuk och oskyldig ett tag till.

"Kan vi inte stanna här förevig, Potter?" frågar Draco och blundar några sekunder efter han släppt Harrys läppar innan han öppnar dem och ser rakt på Harry.

Harry ler och nickar medhållande. Det vore underbart. Han slickar sig snabbt om läpparna innan han höjer handen och smeker sakta Slytherinarens kind och flätar in fingrarna i dennes hår.

Dracos hjärta slår hårdare och andetagen ökar i takt. Det känns så skönt. Att bara vara. Att ha Harrys hand som sakta masserar den blondes hårbotten. Sistnämnde sluter ögonen och koncentrerar sig på Harrys hand. Draco rycker nästan till när han plötsligt känner Harrys hand innanför hans pyjamasbyxor. Han stönar ofrivilligt till och pressar ner sin panna i Harrys bröstkorg.

Harrys inte så fullt upptagna hand letar sig under Dracos haka och lyfter huvudet mot sig och fångar upp den Blondes läppar och kysser honom ivrigt. Biter i Harrys underläpp och stönar när Harrys hand rör lite fortare på sig.

"Merlin, Potter…" andas Draco när de drar sig undan från varandra för att hämta andan.

"Av…" flämtar Harry tungt och försöker dra ner Dracos klädesplagg samtidigt som han försöker dra av sig sina egna. Draco är inte sen att lyda. Han nästan kastar av sig sina kläder och lutar sig hungrigt ner kysser Harry häftigt, som om det inte finns någon morgondag.

Harrys hand letar sig neråt igen och får mannen över sig att stöna högt och bita lite för hårt i Gryffindorarens underläpp.

"Aj", viskar Harry lågt och drar med ett finger över läppen för att se om det blöder, men läppen är hel men öm.

"Förlåt", mumlar Draco och fångar mjukt upp den skadare läppen och suger försiktigt på den tills den Svarthårige stönar till och bekräftar att smärtan försvunnit ur hans tankar.

Dracos läppar letar sig ner för Harrys bröstkorg och hans ena hand letar sig längre neråt och finner sitt mål, men avbryts av att Gryffindoraren stelnar till. Dracos lediga hand letar sig upp till Harrys kind och försöker med värmen från handen visa att det inte är någon fara. Han letar sig uppåt med munnen igen och når Potter läppar ganska snart. Han kysser honom tills Harry inte alls har något emot att hans finger tränger in i honom.

Han stannar upp i sina rörelser när Harry flämtar till och vrider sig lite, sina läppar tätt pressade mot Harrys. Bara andas in och ut. Väntar på att smärtan Harry känner ska lägga sig. Harry bekräftar att det är okej att röra sig igen när han börjar kyssa Draco igen.

"Draco…" stönar Harry hackigt. "Det… det räcker nog…"

Draco glider ur honom och flyttar över sig så att han ligger uppe på Harry nu. Harry drar upp sina ben i böjd vinkel på var sida om Draco med fotsulorna i madrassen.

Draco ler mjukt innan han pressar sina läppar mot Harry och låter tungan glida in i Harrys mun och utforskar allt han kommer åt, försöker distrahera den andre Sökaren tillräckligt mycket för att kunna tränga in i denne utan att göra illa honom för mycket. Harry stönar till och pressar samman sina tänder.

"Förlåt…" mumlar Draco fast känner sig inte det minsta ledsen. Mer drogad och totalt upprymd.

Mjuka kyssar och en smekande tunga får Harry att slappna av så pass mycket att han börjar kyssa tillbaka. Dracos tunga glider över Harrys, fuktar Harry läppar när han drar den längsmed dem. Han blir pressad hårt mot Harrys läppar av Harrys hand runt hans nacke, och en hand runt Dracos lår och Harry som pressar upp sina höfter får Draco att tränga in längre.

De båda stönar till. Kyssen djupnar mer och de ignorerar totalt såna triviala saker som att andas.

Dracos händer letar sig ner till Harrys höfter och drar honom hårdare emot sig innan han drar sig ur nästan helt innan han tränger in igen.

"Fortare…"

Draco lyder.

Inte en chans att Draco på något sätt kommer lämna Harry någonsin. Han tänker skita totalt i allt som inte har med Harry att göra och alla som har problem med dem kan fara och flyga åt helvete.

Dracos tunga ritar mönster på Harrys bröst samtidigt som denne stönar igen. Känslan som omger Draco är fantastik. Och hur kan lyckas hålla sig så länge han gjort utan att komma är ett under. Han tränger allt snabbare och djupare in i Harry.

Harrys naglar borrar sig in i Dracos skuldra.

"K-kyss… mig…", flämtar Harry.

Draco kysser mjukt huden på Harrys hals innan han beger sig uppåt mot Gryffindorarens läppar. Harry gör ett ljud mellan ett gryende och en flämtning när Draco träffar något i Harry.

_Merlin._

"Igen…" Draco stöter in igen och får samma respons av Harry. Han är nära nu, och han känner att Harry är nära också.

Harrys mun är hungrig likaså dennes händer. Draco ångrar sig. Han vill inte längre pausa tiden då för en stund sen utan han vill pausa den nu. Nu när han känner hur mycket Harry vill ha honom och behöver honom, så vill han pausa just här. När allt är perfekt och allt är mer än underbart.

Med ett kvävt utrop spänner Harry sig innan han kommer. Inte långt efter det kommer Draco själv. Draco håller andan medan hjärtat slår hårt i bröstet i honom. Han glider ur Harry och faller utmattad ner på Gryffindoraren.

"Merlin, vad jag älskar dig, Potter", viskar Draco mjukt efter en stunds tystnad. Han känner hur Harrys hjärta hoppar över några slag för att sen slå nästan i dubbelfart, där han ligger med kinden på Harrys bröstkorg. Det hela känns som en härlig dröm, att bara de två existerar högt bland molnen helt avslappnade.

"Jag älskar dig också."

De faller in i en tystnad igen, lyssnar på husets alla ljud och ser hur dagen vaknar allt mer.

"Ska vi duscha av oss så kan du få din julklapp sen ?"

Harry nickar och sträcker på sig.

* * *

"Här", ler Draco och räcker fram ett blått paket.

Harry tar emot det samtidigt som han räcker över ett guldfärgat till paket till Draco.

"Harry!" flämtar Draco när han öppnat paketet håller upp en silverklocka i ljuset.

"Det var den du önskade dig, va?", frågar Harry lite oroligt. "Jag såg att du tittade på den i tidningen så många gånger…"

"Ja, men den kostar en förmögenhet!" säger Draco chockat.

"En väl spenderad förmögenhet om du gillar den", ler Harry stort när ett leende sprider sig över Dracos läppar. Den Blonde släpper kartongen och pappret och tar ivrigt på sig den. Fascinerat stirrar han på sin handled.

"Öppna ditt!" säger han när han vaknar upp ur sin beundran.

Harry börjar sakta peta upp tejpen, han kastar hela tiden blickar mot Draco. Han drar bort pappret och finner sig sitta men en svart ask i handen. Han öppnar asken sakta och det som möter hans blick får honom att dra in ett andetag av förvånelse.

"Halsbandet betyder att man ger sin kärlek till någon annan… ser du cirkeln på lejonet? Det betyder för evigt, och att kärlek kräver mod. Lejonet står för mod. Om du tar på dig halsbandet betyder det att du menar allvar och att det är vi, för alltid", Draco biter sig i läppen och ser nervös ut.

"Hjälp mig", säger Harry snabbt, räcker över asken och halsbandet till Draco och vänder sig om.

* * *

"Jasså ni är vakna nu. God jul på er", mrs. Weasley kastar ett snabbt ögonkast på Harry och Draco som kommer in i köket. De sätter sig ner vid Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Tonks och Sirius.

"God jul."

Mrs. Weasley sätter ner en kanna mitt på bordet och ett stort fat med nybakade bullar.

"Vad är det i kannan?" frågar Tonks intresserad och lutar sig framåt. Hon håller på välter kannan men Draco får tag i kanten innan den vickar.

"Eldwhisky som fått koka tills alkoholen kokat bort och sen blandad med pumpajuice."

"Det är jättegott!" säger Ron och häller upp till sig och Ginny som håller fram ett glas.

Harry tar en bulle och lutar sig tillbaka i stolen och drar upp en fot på stolsdynan. Han tar Dracos glas och smakar lite på drycken, den är söt och god påminner lite om varm saft fast lite kryddigare och lite starkare. Han tar en klunk till innan Draco tar tillbaka sitt glas.

"Är det där ett evighetshalsband?" frågar Hermione nyfiket och lutar sig framåt.

Harrys fingrar far upp till berlocken och fingrar på den. Han ler snett och nickar. Hermione rynkar ihop sina ögonbryn och ler finurligt. Draco lägger sin hand på Harrys uppdragna knä och ler mot Harry.

Sirius vänder sin blick mot Harry och tittar på halsbandet han med. Han lutar huvudet åt sidan och säger sen:

"Du vet att de där halsbanden är bindande, va?"

Harry börjar skratta åt Sirius kommentar. Lyckan är oändligt just nu.

"Vart är granen mamma?" frågar Fred som kommer in i köket.

"Vi har ingen gran i år, hjärtat", svarar Molly stressat.

"Ingen gran?" frågar George förfärat strax bakom sin bror.

"Vi har inte haft tid för att skaffa en gran."

Harry studerar intresserat det som håller på växa bland Weasley syskonen och deras mamma.

"Vi måste ha en gran! Det är det som gör julen! Och vart ska vi lägga alla paket?"

"De ligger i en perfekt hög just nu, och det räcker."

Familjen retar upp sig mer och mer på sin mor som vägrar ge sig om att de behöver en gran. Tillslut ställer Remus sig upp och säger att han kan skaffa en gran.

"_Ser_ _du_, någon vill åtminstone att vi ska ha en gran", säger Ginny.

"Remus, du behöver visst inte åka och fixa en gran."

"Molly, barnen vill det och det gör mig absolut inget. Jag tar med mig Tonks."

Sagt och gjort, någon timme senare står en präktig gran i vardagsrummet som Tonks, Hermione och Ginny är i full färd med att klä.

Draco sjunker ner bredvid Harry i soffan. Han kysser Harrys kind mjukt, får Gryffindoraren att rodna, han får till och med Ron att rodna som olyckligtvis har vänt blicken mot Harry för att säga något, snabbt vänder han tillbaka blicken mot sin flickvän och granen igen.

"Titta du fick Ron att rodna!", viskar Harry anklagande."

"Wops…" ler Draco och kysser Harrys kind igen.

"Men sluta med det där då", skrattar Harry till. Draco höjer ett utmanande ögonbryn och kysser snabbt Harrys läppar.

"Men ge dig", väser Harry roat.

"Potter, när man väl fått dig en gång så är det som en drog. Och dina läppar borde bli kyssta jämnt", retas Draco, försöker göra sig sliskig för att få Harry att känna sig obekväm.

"Visst blir det fin?" frågar Hermione högt och får dem att hoppa till och slita sig ifrån varandra och stirra framåt mot granen.

"Har ni blandat Gryffindors och Slytherins färger?" frågar Harry och kisar lite.

"Tja, _han_ är ju här och vi kanske kan försöka vara lite hövliga mot honom", svarar Hermione och blänger lite på Draco, som om det är hans fel att hon tvingats klä granen i silver och grönt.

"Tack Hermione."

Under granen låg nu massor av julklappar och julkänslan tränger på allt mer.

* * *

Det är fullt i köket när klockan närmar sig sju och det är middagstid. Nästan alla ordermedlemmar närvarar vid maten. Ett sedvanligt kackel och skratt sprider sig i köket och alla är glada. Det skickas tallrikar över huvuden på alla, och alla äter med stor aptit.

Harry hade haft panik över att visa upp Draco för alla. Att ingen skulle ta förhastade slutsatser och skada Draco på något sätt. Eller vända Harry och orden i ryggen. Han hade suttit och övertalat sig _det kommer att gå bra!_ Och när de väl anlände till huset så verkade alla vara mer nyfikna och mer tillmötesgående han trodde de skulle vara.

När Harry och Draco hade kommit in i rummet och Harry satt sig ner blev Draco nästan iväg dragen av några i orden och Tonks för att diskutera… vad de diskuterar är Harry inte säker på, men de diskuterar något i alla fall.

Harry sneglar hela tiden bort mot andra änden av bordet där Draco sitter för att försäkra sig om att Draco är trygg och att de inte skadat Draco eller att han försvunnit. Han vågar inte släppa Draco med blicken. Men allt eftersom släpper rädslan och han tittar allt mindre mot Draco och engagerar sig mer i der Remus och Sirius diskuterar med Hermione.

Luften är plötsligt lättare att andas och allt är mycket lugnare runt honom. Ungefär som när han bara umgås med Draco. Harry tittar bort mot Draco när hans tankar nuddar vid Slytherinaren och just då känner han sig så oerhört stolt över denne vackra och underbar varelsen.

"Harry?" Harry rycks ur sina tankar när Sirius försöker få kontakt. "Du dreglar", ler Gudfadern.

Harry ler snabbt innan han kastar en blick mot Draco igen. Sen vänder han sig mot Sirius.

"God jul."

"God jul, Harry."

.


End file.
